


Generation Dead

by orphan_account



Series: Undead!AU [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children just won't stay dead. And neither will the memories. Now Gerard's best friend is back from the grave, and it's not only him that's been dug up. The past's come back with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposting of a fic I posted on Livejournal quite some time ago. Since I have some other stories set in this AU, I thought it would be best to re-upload the original fic to AO3.
> 
> Be warned this is full of typos, spelling mistakes, bad grammar and god only knows what else. Really, it's a little embarrassing looking over this, but what the hey.
> 
>  **Additional warnings:** Character death (and revival), homophobia, violence, blood, gore,
> 
> Based on the book _Generation Dead_ by Daniel Waters.

The smell was always the one thing that confused Gerard. Or more so, the lack of smell. So much death, but no smell. He was always a little confused about that. He asked his mom once, but she just shook her head and told him not to be so rude.

Gerard would never forget the first time he met a member of the dead. Or the undead, as his mother thought it was better to call them. He'd been sitting on a bench in the local park, reading his favourite Spiderman comic, just minding his own business whilst his little brother was practising wrestling moves on Frank in the sandbox.

A little girl sat next to him on the bench. He didn't know why he looked up, but he was sure it was something to do with the slow, sad movements her legs made when they bent next to his. As he looked at her, he felt an eerie sadness crawl into his chest. She looked so sad, her pale skin greying around the edges. He was sure her eyes were blue, but they looked so dull he couldn't be sure. The yellow summer dress she wore was quiet a contrast to her dull demeanour.

"Are you ok?" Gerard had asked, setting his comic down on his lap.

The girl had stared back, her jaw moving slightly, twitching in an attempt to answer. As Gerard sat there, patiently smiling, he hadn't realised the park had went silent. Mikey and Frank were staring at the older boy, quite unsure of the situation.

Parents had started to pick their children up from the swings, the seesaws and sand box. It was when a father grabbed his son from near the bench, muttering, “not having the likes of that near my son,” that Gerard looked up to see the somewhat silent commotion.

He saw a tearful woman running across the park towards himself and the girl, her eyes turned downwards.

"I'm sorry," she was almost sobbing, as she lifted the girl into her arms, "I only turned my back for a second, I'm so, so sorry..."

At that Gerard’s mother had appeared, and Gerard jumped to his feet. "Why are you sorry? She only wanted to sit with me."

The woman, cradling the girl in her arms defensively, looked at Gerard’s mother, a confused look upon her face.

"You should never, ever be ashamed of your child, my dear," Gerard’s mother said, running a hand through Gerard’s scraggly black hair.

The woman nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "People don't like her being near their children." She stroked her daughter’s hair, holding her as close as possibly.

"People need to learn not to judge others so harshly. Especially not a child."

At that, Gerard watched as his mother reached out and ran a hand softly down the girls back. From the look on the woman’s face, he thought she was going to pass out.

After that encounter, more and more Gerard would see the undead children around. But never in the park. Or at school. Never where other children where.

And it was only children. Never any older than a teenager.

He could remember his mom trying to explain it to him, but it never did make much sense to her either.  
Somehow, children were coming back. And by coming back, she meant, coming back from the dead.

'It's not their fault!' he heard his mother exclaim one night over wine with friends, 'I mean, they're only children! Do these idiots really think that a poor, innocent little girl can really control their own deaths? Or undeaths?!'

It made him smile to hear how passionate his mother was about the plight of the undead children.  
Gerard was eleven when his mother joined the Undead Parents Association. He found it odd at first, 'cause he and Mikey weren't dead. Or undead, he should say. But he knew his mother just wanted to help. And she was never conventional anyway.

Every Tuesday night, Gerard, Mikey and Frank would sit on the hall stairs, listening to the adults meeting in their den. He knew they weren't supposed to listen in, and he got grounded on more than one occasion for letting Mikey join him and Frank spy.

The way he saw it, Mikey was only a year younger than Frank and him, so it couldn't do him any harm. Plus, they just wanted to help.

Gerard was thirteen when the undead children were permitted back into the school system. He was surprised it had even been allowed, if he was quite honest, because the protests were crazy. Parents were removing their children from classes, teachers were resigning.

But the worst...the worst was the silence. 

Now, Gerard was a quiet boy. He liked to keep to himself. He had his little brother, his best friend Frank and that was enough for him. He didn't feel the need to go out for choir (despite that rather successful time he played Peter Pan in the school play). He didn't feel the need to go out for any of the sports teams. He liked to keep to himself, and anything he did do, he liked to do it under the radar.

When the first of the undead children had returned to the school system, Gerard hadn't been prepared for the silence. 

He'd been standing by his locker, attempting to hide a copy of Men’s Health under some text books before Frank got there, when two teenage boys had walked in. They looked like any normal kids, in their jeans, hi-tops and zipper tops. Their hair was combed in a completely normal fashion.

The only thing that stood out was their skin. 

The pale, greying tone of it could be noticed a mile off. Their dull eyes looked so sunken into their heads, circled by black rings.

The silence scared Gerard. As the two boys walked down the hallway, ever so slowly, there was nothing but silence. No yells. No books or scrunched up balls of paper being thrown. Nothing.

The student body was scared.

Gerard always felt like he should try and befriend the undead kids in his school, but there was always something holding him back. He wasn't sure what it was. He was never scared of death. Quite the opposite, really. In fact, on numerous occasions, the jocks would say that he would fit in better if he were dead.

Gerard had quite the obsession with death, and all things dark. No, Gerard wasn't scared of death. Not death itself, anyway. Maybe something a little deeper than death, but he was never quite sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gerard sweetie?" 

"Yu-huh?" He called from his spot of the sofa. It was a Saturday afternoon, and although he knew he could be doing that oh-so-important math project that was due in on Monday, there was nothing a 15 year old Gerard liked to do more than veg out on the sofa on a Saturday afternoon and watch old re-runs of Mork and Mindy.

He looked up as his mom made her way into the den, wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "I've got an emergency UPA meeting tonight...you think you could make yourself scarce?"

Gerard groaned, "But ma! Frankie's coming over tonight, you know it's our Monster Movie Marathon tonight!"

Donna Way sighed at her son, "I'm pretty sure Frank won't mind if you do it at his house this one time? Linda will be here anyway, you can have him all to yourself..." she winked at him.

Gerard felt a blush crawl onto his pale face. "Ma...it's not like that..."

Ever since Gerard had confessed to his mother that he thought he might be gay, she had been determined for him and Frank to get together. Apparently, it didn't matter to her that Frank seemed to be the straightest friend Gerard had ever had.

"Whatever you say son," she leaned over and kissed the top of his head, "but yeah, make yourself scarce?"

Gerard straightened up as his mother made her way out of the room. "Why do you need to have an emergency meeting anyway?"

Donna turned and leaned against the door frame, sighing. "The protests...they're getting a little out of control."

"How do you mean?"

She bit her lip, debating whether or not she should be telling her son.

"Come on ma, I'm a big boy." Gerard rolled his eyes. "What, are they throwing eggs at the Haunted House again?"

His mother frowned when he said that. He knew he wasn't supposed to call it the Haunted House. It was really called the Home for the Living Impaired, but really, it was a home for the kids who'd came back from the dead, and had no where to go. Donna never could get her head around the fact that some parents wouldn't accept their own children back into their lives. Shouldn't they be grateful they were being given a second chance with their child, a child they thought was gone forever? It seemed not. Each day more children were coming back, and even more were being turned away by their parents. So places like the Haunted House were being set up all over the United States.

"No, Gerard, it's a lot worse than throwing some stupid eggs." She turned on heel and made her way into the kitchen.

Gerard sighed and followed after her. "I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have called it...you know...I don't mean it..."

Donna kept her back to her eldest son as she washed some dishes - dishes that Gerard was sure had already been washed.

"I can't help it," he continued, "it's what the other kids in school call-"

"And since when have you been like other kids Gerard?"

As she turned to face him, Gerard felt the air in his lungs freeze when he saw the tears marking his mothers rosey cheeks.

"Mom, what's wrong? Mom-" Gerard pulled his mother into a hug, ignoring her soapy wet hands.

"It's getting worse baby," she cried lightly into his shoulder. "It's getting so much worse."

Gerard walked her to the kictchen table and sat her down, before leaning over to switch the coffee maker on.

"What do you mean it's getting worse?"

"You know the Greenacre boy?" 

Gerard nodded. Sure he knew Tommy Greenacre. He'd came back just over a year ago. He'd went to elementary school with Gerard and Frank. He'd been killed in some drink driving accident.

"He'd dead." 

Gerard stared at his mother. "Well, yeah mom, isn't that the point?"

Donna shook her head, and took his hand. "No Gerard, he's dead. He's not coming back this time."

Gerard stared at his mother once again, confounded. What? What did she mean?

"How did...what...?" Gerard muttered away, getting up to pour the coffee.

"The protests are getting violent, Gerard. They're...they're attacking these poor kids..."

Gerard placed his mother favourite coffee mug in front of her. It was one Mikey and he had made her at an arts and crafts workshop when Mikey was just five years old. It had a little vampire on the front that Gerard had painted. His mother really loved that mug.

"So they attacked him?"

She nodded, taking a sip. "It seems as though those movies you and your brother love so much got one thing right."

Gerard cocked an eyebrow.

Donna sighed. "They crushed his head, Gerard. They dropped a God damned concrete slab on the poor kid."

Gerard felt his jaw drop. "Destroy the brains,“ he stated, thinking over the dozens of zombie b-movies he and Mikey had stacked in their shared room. Suddenly Gerard felt a little ashamed at even owning them.

He rubbed his moms shoulder, "Don't worry mom. You guys always figure it out."

~*~

"They did what?!" Frank practically screamed as Gerard kicked off his converse at the foot of the small boys hallway.

He nodded and pulled off his worn denim jacket. "Didn't your mom tell you?"

Frank shook his head, "She wouldn't say. Just got all pissy and told me to order pizza for dinner."

Gerard had to hold back a giggle. Frank’s mom Linda was so much like his own mother, another feisty Italian lady. They both done so much work for the Undead Parents Association, despite neither of them having any undead children in either family.

"That's brutal, dude," Frank said, shaking his head and leading the way up to his bedroom. 

Although Gerard loved his brother, he loved spending the night at Franks. Unlike Gerard, Frank had his own room. Sure, Gerard had been pestering his parents to turn the basement into a bedroom for him, but they kept telling him 'maybe next year'. He figured that maybe by the time he was married with his own place, they'd get round to it.

Gerard threw himself down on Franks bed, picking up a note book that had been lying on the pillow.  
"Wrote anything new?" he asked, flicking through the pages.

Frank shook his head, running a hand through his short black hair. "Total writers block man, it's the worst."

They spent most of the night playing video games and arguing about the latest issue of the Justice League of America before Frank decided they should take his mother up on her offer and order pizza.  
Gerard was lying upside down on an arm chair in the living room, when Frank said something that caught him completely off guard.

"So, your mom told my mom you were gay."

Gerard felt himself choking on nothing as he tried to drag himself into a normal sitting position.  
"SHE WHAT?...I mean...what-I...what...?" He sounded frantic, feeling all the color drain from his already pretty pale face.

Frank laughed, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of his friend.

"Calm down Gee! Jesus, you'd think I'd just told you I heard you were adopted...you know that, right?"  
Gerard stared at the small boy in front of him. Now was not the time for jokes.

"Frank, I-I don’t...I don't know why she would-uh..." he stuttered, staring at his hands. Great mom. Way to out me! He thought. 

"Gee, I don't care, ok?" Why was Frank laughing? This was no laughing matter.

Gerard sighed and scrunched his eyes closed. Deep breaths, he told himself, deep breaths.

"Gee, calm down, ok? I don't care ok?" Frank leaned forward and rubbed Gerard’s knee.

They'd been best friends since Kindergarten. They'd been inseparable their whole lives. Frank accepted all Gerard’s weird quirks. He even indulged in some himself, stealing Gerard’s eyeliner and hair dye before they sneaked out to gigs they were way too young for.

"Frank...I don't know...I mean-"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" 

Gerard bit his lip. "I dunno...I mean...I dunno if I am...I just...think I...am?"

Frank nodded. "I get it. But like, you know you can talk to me, right Gee?" and he flashed that little smile Gerard loved.

"Of course I do."

After they had gorged themselves on vegetarian pizza, the two teenage boys were sprawled in front of the TV in Franks living room, watching Night of the Living Dead, debating on whether or not they should feel bad about enjoying the movie.

"I mean," Frank was saying, "I'm so supportive of helping out the dead kids, I really am...but I can't help it if I love this stuff! I was born into it!"

Gerard laughed at that. He was right. Being born on All Hallows Eve did give Frank that little bit of a dark edge.

Frank turned and smiled at his friend, then burrowed his brow.

"'Sup?" Gerard asked.

"Can I...let me just...hold on a second..."

Frank sprung to his feet and switched the light off, so that the only light in the room was that of brain dead zombies eating people on the TV screen  
.  
Gerard leaned up on his hips, balancing on his elbows as he watched Frank dart back across the room.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" he laughed.

Frank grinned, and kneeled down next to Gerard. He smiled, and bit his lip ring in that nervous way he did when Gerard knew he was plotting something.

Gerard went to ask Frank again, what he was doing, when he leaned forward, slowly, and pushed his lips onto Gerard’s.

Gerard froze for a few seconds, unsure what to do. Was this a joke? Frank loved playing jokes. But he was really into this, it seemed.

Gerard slowly started to kiss the smaller boy back, as Frank brought a hand up to Gerard’s cheek.

They pulled apart for a second, and stared at one another. "Is this ok?" Frank croaked, blinking quickly.

Gerard nodded, which seemed to tell Frank it was ok to go for it again. This time he pushed Gerard flat onto his back, and climbed on top, straddling him.

Gerard was pretty sure that the friendship was ruined, by this point. It wasn't normal for two fifteen year old boys to start making out after ten years of friendship, was it? No, he was pretty sure this was NOT what the other boys in his geometry class were doing after class at the weekends.

Frank was tugging on his hair now, biting his bottom lip.

Gerard took Franks shoulders and slowly pushed him off.

"Frank..." he began, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

The smaller boy was panting, eyes wide. "Uh-I-uh...sorry...oh God...I don't know..."

Gerard held up a hand, "No, dude, it's fine, it's ok!"

Frank scooted back a few paces and crossed his legs, staring at the holey knees in his denims.

"Frank...where did THAT come from?" Gerard almost laughed, still touching his lips.

"I just...I don't...when you're mom said...UGH!" Frank threw himself back a little recklessly, thumping his back onto the floor.

Gerard cocked an eyebrow and Frank groaned.

"Ugh...I dunno...I wanted to see what...it was...like...I guess?"

"What it was like?" Gerard scoffed, "Well, I'm glad my confusion over sexuality let you explore your own!"

"Not like that!" Frank sat up again, and scooted his way back towards Gerard again. "I just...I don't know Gee..." He looked at his friends slightly bruising lips. "I just...when mom told me what you're mom had said...I dunno, I just kept thinking about doing that...I guess I'd always thought about it...weird, huh?"

Gerard shook his head, "Nah, it's not weird...well, maybe a little," he giggled.

Frank blushed and ducked his head, playing with the loose threads of his denims. "Does this mean, like...that _I’m_ gay?"

"Do you think you're gay? I mean, do you like guys?"

Frank shook his head, "Just you."

Gerard felt his stomach knot up. "Just me."

Frank nodded. "Yeah...huh, I guess I just ruined that friendship, eh?"

Gerard got to his feet, staring at his reflection in the large mirror Franks mother had above their fireplace. He saw Frank stand behind him.

"Gerard, I'm really sorry...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry...I'm so stupid..." He was running a hand through his dirty black hair. Gerard couldn't help but smile at the worry lines in his face.

"Frank, it's ok, seriously...calm down."

He turned to face the smaller boy, who looked up at him, a sad look in his eyes.

"Frank...it's ok. This....it's ok."

Frank nodded. "So...we're ok...I mean...like...can we...are we gonna...can we do this...like, again?"

Gerard bit his lip, fighting back a smile. "Sure. If you want...I guess..."

Frank grinned, "Yeah. I do."

Gerard couldn't remember what time they'd fell asleep. He was sure it had been around 2am, sometime after the credits had rolled after yet another Romero movie.

When he stirred awake at 4am, his mouth hurt. It took his a second to register what had happened, before he noticed Frank, passed out with his head on his lap, one hand curled around one of Gerard’s. So, that had been an eventful evening, he thought to himself. In the one night he'd basically been dragged out of the closet by his mother, had his best friend confess his feelings for him, and had the make out session of his life. Yeah. He was pretty sure if the world was to end right now, he'd be happy.

Just as that thought settled in his brain, there was a large bang from outside, causing Frank to jump up.  
"Whassat?" he stammered in a sleep voice that Gerard couldn't help but smile at. He stroked Franks face and got up, making his way to the window. He could see a fire. A car on fire. And-

"Shit, someone's burning out there!" Gerard hollered. Frank clambered to stand by him. From what Gerard could make out, there was a boy on fire. He looked around their age, sort blonde hair. He was screaming in agony, and flailing around on the ground. There were a few people standing around him, laughing, pointing.

"That's Grant." Frank said bluntly.

"Grant...ah." Gerard realised what he was saying. Grant. One of the undead kids. 

Before he had a chance to say another word, Frank was moving towards the door, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa.

"Frank!" Gerard called, running after him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Frank was screaming as he reached the burning boy. He threw the blanket over him and tried to pat him down. It was a well known fact that the dead kids couldn't feel pain, so for this kid to be screaming, he knew something was up.

He could see Gerard running up behind him, cell phone to his ear. Frank hoped to God it was his mother he was calling, and not the cops. There were very few cops this side of town that actually gave a shit about the dead kids.

"Aw come on Iero!" One of the boys said, "it's not like he can feel it, he's dead!" 

"Aw yeah, I guess he was just screaming like that for the fucking fun of it!" Frank pulled the blanket back, before realising he had no idea how to check to see if Grant was ok. He couldn't very well check for a pulse now, could he?

But he knew in an instant he wasn't ok. 

Half of Grants face was just...black. The fire had burned right through, charred skull showing through the blackened skin.

These teenagers, these kids...they were standing here, fucking videoing it on their cell phones, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Something inside Frank just snapped. He launched himself at the tallest boy in the group. He was pretty sure the guy was on the Varsity Football team. And Frank flew at him, fists flying.

Gerard didn't know what to do. He looked around in panic, as people were coming out of their houses, watching from front porches.

Why wouldn't they do anything?

He made to run forward, to pull Frank away, but two of the other boys grabbed him, holding him back.

"Frank!" he yelled, trying to escape the grasp.

He could see Frank fighting, landing punches as well as receiving them. He was giving better than he was getting, Gerard had to admit.

Now, Gerard couldn't always remember what happened next. It was all so fast in his memory.

He could remember Frank, basically on top of the boy, when some came up behind them. Tommy. Tommy Marsello. They'd sat together all through fourth grade, before the dead kids had shown up.

There was Tommy Marsello, walking up behind Frank. Behind Gerards Frank. A metal baseball bat in his hands.

Gerard would always remember the noise it made as it crunched down on the back of Franks neck stopping all his movements in the process.

As his body collapsed to the ground, Gerard was released. He couldn't remember running, or even falling to his knees next to his friend. He couldn't remember pulling Franks lifeless body into his lap. Or trying to wipe the blood dribbling from Franks ear away.

He couldn't remember his mother trying to drag him away, as Franks mother was restrained by police officers who had arrived too late. He couldn't remember the black body bag being zipped up, or when Mikey started screaming at the coroners to 'leave Frankie alone'.

He couldn't remember the funeral either. He couldn't remember holding Franks mothers hand through the whole service. Or the little stuffed dog that Mikey put into the casket. He couldn't remember his mother sobbing, dragging him away when he tried to climb into the six foot whole ground that now consumed his best friend. 

What he could remember was the agonising pain in his gut, every night after the funeral. He could remember Mikey having to crawl into his older brothers bed and hold him tight, and remind him to breathe. He could remember the night he ripped his room apart, tearing posters from his walls, and smashing up his vinyl collection.

And the one thing he could remember the most?   
That Linda no longer came to his house for UPA meetings. No. Linda didn't have any undead children to fight for. Linda Iero, had a dead son.


	3. Chapter 3

Donna Way never really got over Franks death. In one stupid act of violence, she'd lost her best friend and her son, who were practically family. After Frank died, Linda stopped calling around. She stopped answering the phone, or returning messages.

Don would tell his wife to leave her be, that she needed time to grieve. It killed Donna to think of Linda, all alone in that house. Right across the street from the spot where her only son had died. How could any mother live like that?

In time, there was no communication between the two women at all. Donna eventually learned that Linda had moved house, through to some suburb just outside of Jersey. It hurt Donna, that Linda hadn't even said goodbye, but she could never hold it against her. Not with what she'd been through.

But what hurt Donna Way the most, was how Franks death had affected her own sons. Mikey was only twelve, he hadn't really understood death all that well. Sometimes, on a Saturday night, he'd still set out snacks for his older brother and Franks movie nights that he was to young to join in with himself.  
Gerard...Donna didn't know what to do with her eldest son. For the first few weeks after the funeral, she would find herself lying awake at night, listening to Gerard’s anguished sobs soak through the wall. Whenever she went to check on him, she'd find Mikey in bed next to his big brother, holding him close and just letting him cry.

He stopped eating for a while too. That scared her. Gerard always had a healthy apetite. He began to look paler than usual, his face becoming gaunt and tragic.

She tried to help him move on. On his sixteenth birthday, whilst Mikey dragged Gerard out to a movie, Donna and her husband moved all Gerard’s belongings into the basement bedroom he'd always wanted.

"You're sixteen now," his mother had smiled when he returned home, "You're getting to that age where I know you'll need your privacy."

Gerard had cocked an eyebrow at her, giving her a questioning look. "You know," she continued, "you'll want time on you're own...or with a special boy you want to bring home."

She'd meant it as a joke, but Gerard hadn't laughed. He looked more stricken, if anything.

By the time he was seventeen, Donna decided he was as normal as he was going to be. She always knew Gerard was introverted, quiet. She guessed this was as healed as he was ever going to get.

He never mentioned Frank anymore. In fact, the last time she'd been in his 'cave', as she called it, she noticed all the photographs and drawings of him were gone. Even the old, ripped Misfits poster Frank had given Gerard for his fourteenth birthday was gone.

One last thing that Donna found disheartening, was Gerard’s complete lack of interest in her quest to help the living impaired children. More and more were rising, all over the country. She still helped out with the Undead Parents Association, but she'd moved onto bigger things. She was now assistant Chairwoman for the local Home for the Living Impaired.

She'd worked so hard, and Don and Mikey had thrown her a little family party when she'd been offered the job. Gerard hadn't joined in. Once upon a time, he'd been so determined to help, he'd listen in on her meetings, look through her notes...now he just didn't care.

Part of her couldn't blame him. If he felt that the undead kids were to blame for Franks death, she could understand. Frank had died, trying to support the cause. She could understand if Gerard was mad.  
It just hurt her to see that her son...wasn't really her son anymore.

~*~

Gerard groaned and threw his screaming alarm clock across the room. Monday. He hated Mondays. Another start to yet another boring, pointless week in the life of Gerard Way.

He groaned as he looked down at the tent pitched in his boxers. He really hated being a teenager. He hated being a boy. He hated being a gay boy, in high school, in the middle of shithole New Jersey.  
He hated that he got up every morning, jacked off in his bathroom, got dressed, went to school, came home, done his homework, painted, and went to sleep. Rinse and repeat.

And that's exactly what he done that morning. He went into his own bathroom, jacked off lazily, had a quick wash, got dressed, and rushed to catch the school bus. 

Gerard hated riding the bus to school. He did have his own car, but it was in the service station that often, he didn't see why he still bothered with it.

The bus was a nightmare. He didn't really care about the gay slurs, or shoves in the hall way at school, but the bus was completely different. It was more confined. And of course he went through it on his own.

Gerard never really had many friends. Sure, he had Toro, who he had English and lunch with, and there was Mikey of course. But Mikey was still in junior high, and Toro lived on the other side of town.

So, Gerard would get on that bus every morning that he didn't have his car, and sit as close to the front as he could, with his ear phones up as loud as possible to drown out the screams, the laughing and incessant chatter of teenagers.

He hated teenagers. Yes, he knew he was one, but not like these ones. 

He felt someone tug at his earphones, before the noise crowded his ears.

"Yo, Way, why don't you get the Hearse to school, with your dead buddies?!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

He tried to keep away from the dead kids. At first, he'd been so accepting. He was so proud of the work his mom done for them, and he done what he could to help. But now...he just couldn't.

The Hearse was what the living kids called the mini bus that ferried the undead kids to school. It would pick them up an hour earlier than the normal school bus runs, because it would take longer for the undead to get to school.

The thing was, when the kids came back, they didn't come back the same. No, they didn't come crawling out of their graves, clawing, scratching, dripping black ooze and starving for brains. No, quite the opposite.

After someone woke up, it could take quite a while before they would be able to get from their coffin to the surface again. Most of the time, they came back with almost none of their motor skills. One kid had told Gerard’s mom that he'd been awake, in his coffin, for two weeks before he had the strength to dig his way to the surface. 

Most of the time, it would take the kids a few weeks for their speech to get back to normal. Sometimes, it was as if they were pausing for breath between words, when in actual fact...well, they didn't breath. Their organs didn't work anymore. They didn't eat, they didn't sleep, and they didn't breathe.  
Some slurred their words when they spoke. Some walked with a slight limp. But a lot of the time, you'd never guess they were dead. The only give away was the pale grey skin, and the ice cold touch. Well, that was if they ever let you touch them. And the eyes. Their eyes just looked...lifeless. There was color, but is was so dull, that Gerard thought they might as well have been black.

When he to school, Gerard went about his normal routine; dropped his satchel off in the art studio, grabbed a coffee from the school canteen, and sat out on the lawn waiting on Toro. He watched as the drones marched their way into the old concrete building that was their center of education.

On thing Gerard had noted, was that the dead kids were always on time for classes. Always alert. It was...to him, it was as if they were thankful. Thankful to have another chance to be a teenager. Thankful to have a second chance to learn.

They always done their homework. They always put their hands up in classes, answered correctly. He almost felt bad when some of the teachers ignored them. Some teachers still didn't seem to like the idea of having dead children in their classes.

The fact that they didn't age might of have added to that. Some of these kids had died at the age of ten, eleven...and were now sitting in high school classrooms. They couldn't very well be held back on the account of them not aging. Gerard had heard his mom argue about it several times with different politicians.

"You awake?" 

Gerard was pulled out of his day dream by a boy with wildly curly hair sitting down next to him.

"Sorry man," Gerard shook his head, motioning to the crowds. "Day-maring."

The boy laughed. Gerard was quite thankful to have a friend like Ray Toro. They'd known each other since pre-school, but it was only since...well, in the past two years they'd became real friends. Ray had been an awesome friend. He never asked Gerard to open up. He never asked what was on his mind.  
When Gerard wanted to take a temper in the art room, and through his paints around and scream at nothing, Ray would sit quietly in the corner, then help him tidy up when he'd calmed down. He kept Gerard sane, was what he liked to think.

He would bring his guitar over on Sunday afternoons, and jam with Mikey when Gerard was being to pissy to be social. His mom would send over dinner and her awesome cupcakes when Donna was working too late to make dinner and Don was away on business.

All in all, Gerard couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Yeah, a new family moved down the block from me," Ray said, pulling out an algebra note book.  
Gerard looked at him quizzically.

"Dead family."

Gerard nodded. At least every street in New jersey had at least five dead families living in them these days. You'd think people would be getting more accepting, it being more normal, but no. 

"Heard your mom picked up two over the weekend. Ten years old, really?" Ray asked.

Gerard shrugged. He didn't like talking about his moms work, even if it was with Ray.

But he was right. Just that weekend Donna had picked up two ten year old girls from the local police station to take to the local HLP.

"Apparently the parents didn't want them, so they got shipped down here." Ray nodded, and knew not to expect any more information. He was surprised Gerard had even offered him that.

His mom had been pretty upset when she got home that night. Gerard had been watching some bad b-movie on the Horror channel, and Mikey was crashed out on he sofa, half a bag of cheetos spilling onto the floor.

"What's up ma?" Gerard had asked, getting up to make his mom her nightly camomile tea (she claimed it helped her sleep - Gerard couldn't conceive drinking any caffeinated drink other than coffee).

"Youngest we've had baby, ten year old twins."

Gerard bit his tongue. His mother knew he hated talking about her work. But he could tell she was upset, so he let her ramble on.

"One of them can barely speak, and the other...Jesus Gerard, the poor girl just wants her mother, but the woman won't even look at them!" She thanked him as he handed over her tea.

"I mean, how can a mother do that? I mean, if it were Mikey or you, I'd never..." she trailed off when she realised what she was doing.

Gerard was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry baby. You go to bed. I've just got some paper work to do for some new staff, then I'll get some sleep."

Gerard nodded, and kissed her head, before making his way back to the den, slapping the back of Mikey’s head to wake the dozing fourteen year old.

"Well, I guess some people just can't cope with real life horror movies." Gerard sighed as the bell for home room shook him from his daze.


	4. Chapter 4

School was pretty much the same as it always was. Gerard sat at the back of all his classes, answering as little questions as he could, doodling in the back of his note books. His last class of the day was biology. He had no idea why he took biology, to be perfectly honest. He could remember ticking the little box, thinking his mother would be be so proud of him for taking a science. Well, biology anyway. It was a known fact that the current biology teacher at Belleville High worked in correspondence with the Differently Bioticic Research Fascility in Washington. 

Mr. Black was one of the best biologists in the country, researching into why the children were rising in the first place. However, what Mr. Black was more interested in, was why it was just children. And why not every child? Why was it just a few kids in each county?

Gerard knew, from over hearing his mother talking, that the majority of people that were protesting against the living impaired were parents of dead children that HADN'T returned. They didn't get their children back, so why should anyone else?

And Gerard, more than anything, could understand that feeling.

So Gerard took his usual seat at the back of the classroom, and was already scribbling away in his note book when Mr. Black rushed into the classroom, looking quite flushed.

"Sorry I'm late class, things to do, people to see, you know the drill!"

Gerard liked Mr. Black. He was so laid back, and didn't really mind that Gerard didn't take part in group discussions. He also didn't press Gerard to talk to him about things that, well, Gerard really didn't want to talk about.

Other teachers would pressure Gerard to open up, but not Mr Black. Gerard put that down to the fact that his teacher tended to work closely with his mother from time to time. Both fighting for the same cause and all that.

"Well, first of all," the flustered teacher said, pulling off his suit jacket, "we're going to have some new students joining us on Thursday."

The class barely stirred. 

"Differently Biotic students."

That got a reaction.

Gerard had a few dead kids in his other classes. A dead girl called Mandy sat between him and Ray in English. It didn't bother him, much. He just didn't speak to them. But there were no dead people in biology. Or any other science subject, for that matter. Most people assumed it would just be weird for them to study, considering that, at that moment, every science class in the states was studying the rise of the dead.

"What? WHY?!" A cheerleader in the front row squealed in a disgusted fashion.

This brought forward more cries in the room. People yelling it wasn't fair, there were no dead kids in science. Others were yelling it was about time! They should have the chance to study whatever the Hell they wanted.

Gerard rolled his eyes, and continued to color the little ghost he'd decorated the front of his book with.

"We already have Way in the class, is that not freaky enough?"

"Madison! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The whole class spun to face the front of the room. Mr. Black never raised his voice. He never really had to, he felt. 

"Now that is it! I hear one more comment like that, from anyone, and you are out!"

At this, even Gerard stared in disbelief. He was used to comments like that. What with his love for all things dark, and the fact his mother was on the front line fighting for dead rights, of course he was going to get made fun of. Plus, half the school suspected he was gay, so he was going to get some kind of abuse for something or other anyway.

"This classroom is a sanctuary," Mr. Black continued, now pacing up and down the room, between desks. "For everyone. I don't care about the color of your skin, where you come from, whether you're gay or straight, alive or dead. My classroom is a safe house, and I will NOT tolerate hostility among students, am I clear?"

A few people nodded, the rest a little afraid to move.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Now, when these students join us on Thursday, you will make them feel welcome-"

The cheerleader opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off.

"-and I don't really care about your opinion, Madison. If you don't like differently biotic people, fine. Don't speak to them. But if you, or anyone in this classroom does ANYTHING to make them feel out of place, you are out of this class, and I WILL fail you."

"But sir, doesn't that mean we'd fail the year?"

Everyone turned to the source of the question. Gerard sank back in his seat, wishing he hadn't spoken.  
Mr. Black cleared his throat. "Yes, Gerard. You'd be held back a year."

Gerard nodded. Not that he would do anything to make the kids feel unwelcome. Heck, he'd probably never speak to them anyway.

No, what Gerard was worried about, was how the curriculum would change. He really didn't want to study any deeper into why the dead were rising. He done what work he was asked to do, but he couldn't do more. He just couldn't.

The rest of the lesson passed pretty painlessly. When the bell rang for the end of class, Gerard sighed, throwing his books into his satchel. Leaving the room, he could have sworn Mr. Black was watching him with a worried look, but he tried not to think about it.

Gerard hurried through the throbbing hallways of the school, making his way through the main entrance. He decided against getting the bus home, opting for the forty-five minute walk. He figured he could use the exercise, as he dug through his bag for his iPod. 

"Need a ride?" someone called.

He snapped his head up at the voice.

"Mom?!"

There, a few feet infront of where he was stood, his mom was leaning against his car, a sneaky grin on her face.

"Here," she tossed a set of keys at him, "garage called an hour ago, figured I'd pick her up, let you drive me to work."

Gerard smiled. Unlike the majority of students in his school, Gerard didn't really care about his mom being on campus. It wasn't like he was going to be losing 'cool points'.

He unlocked the car and threw his satchel in the back seat.

"Aw baby, I’ve missed you," he cooed, running his hand over the dashboard as his mother climbed in the passenger seat, an amused look on her face.

"What?" He asked, "You try riding that yellow contraption to that Hell hole. You'd be talking to your car too."

His mom laughed as he pulled out of the student parking lot, and started twisting knobs on his old radio.

"So...you wanna help out at the House tonight?" she asked, settling on a station that was currently playing some AC/DC.

"Ma..." Gerard warned. 

"Oh, come on. Just for an hour or two? I've got some new staff tonight, and I could really use your help." 

Gerard shook his head, concentrating on her road ahead. "Can't you ask Mikey? You know I can't mom..."

Donna sighed. "Mikey has his bass lessons. But come on baby! You used to love the idea of a house filled with dead kids!" 

"Yeah, but that was before. I just...no. Mom. I can't."

"But-"

"Mom!" Gerard raised his voice a little. He never shouted at his mother. Never. But why couldn't she just drop it? "Sure, I used to. And yes, I know I used to want to help, but I don't anymore, ok? I don't...care. I just don't care anymore."

Donna Way stared at her son. "Yeah, I know you don't Gerard, but you know what? I do. So you're helping me out tonight, whether you like it or not."

Gerard twisted his head slightly, looking at the pissed off blonde next to him, but trying to keep his eyes on the road. "What?" He squeaked.

"You're doing it. Or you're grounded."

Gerard gawped at her. Grounded?! He hadn't been grounded since he was about ten years old! 

"What the Hell ma? Why...why do you even want me there? You never bother any other time!"

Donna sighed, and rested her head against the window. "I just...I need you're help tonight, ok?"

~*~

Gerard threw his satchel across the floor of his moms office, letting it gently hit off a small sculpture of Alice Cooper he'd made for her the previous year. Donna pursed her lips and dropped her purse on her desk.

As he slumped down on the sofa his mother had brought from home, Gerard secretly wished the place looked a bit more like a Haunted House. It was really just an old hostel that the Differently Biotic Research team had funded for the living dead in Jersey. There were several all over the country, different shapes and sizes.

This one used to be a hostel for travelling students, Gerard was sure. There was no scary background story, no ghosts or murders. Just a simple hostel. Some rooms had been renovated into offices, like his mother’s, and the rooms had been brought a bit more up to date. There was a recreational room with a pool table and TV, a dining hall, and two large shower rooms. Nothing out of the ordinary really.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Gerard whined at his mother as she pulled off her coat. Before she could answer, the office door opened.

"D, do you have another copy of-" the small dark haired woman stopped mid-sentence when she spied Gerard lying on the sofa, staring at her, slack jawed.

"Linda?" he whispered, sliding onto the floor then onto his feet. He could feel his heart speed up.

Linda tried to speak, but stopped, scrunching her nose a little. Her eyes were sparkling. She stood for a second, wringing her hands.

"Hi Gerard," she finally managed, smiling, and stepping forward. 

Gerard allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace. To be honest, he couldn't stop her. It was as if all his energy had been knocked out of him.

When he was released, he turned his head to stare at his mother, who he could see was blinking back watery eyes.

"What..." he cleared his throat, facing Linda once more. "Uh...what are you...when did you..."

"Friday," she smiled, ushering him back to the sofa, and taking a seat next to him. She took his hand in her own, looking directly into his face.

"Your mom offered me a job, and...well...yeah...home." She lifted a hand to stroke his face. "Oh Gerard, you've grown so much. Look how handsome you are!"

Gerard playfully batted her hand away. "Are you...uhm...in your old house?"

Linda shook her head. "No. Too many, uh, painful memories, I think."

Gerard nodded.

"We have a nice little house on the corner of Maxwell."

Gerard nodded again. His head was spinning. So this was why his mom had wanted him to come into work so badly. Linda Iero was back in town. Working for the dead kids again, none the less.

Then it struck him.

"Hold on," he said, holding up his hands, "Who's we?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer there was a loud shout, a few grunts and a crash as Donna’s office door flew open once more.

Two boys fell through the door, collapsing on the floor. One was around Gerards hieght, blonde and fairly well built. The other was quite a bit smaller, messy black hair falling over his face. The two boys wrestled on the floor, laughing and grunting.

"Boys!" Donna's voice boomed through the room.

The two boys froze and scrambled to their feet. The blonde shook his head in apology, stepping back slightly. The dark haired boy grinned and laughed a little. "But D! He started it!"

Gerard felt his heart beat stop completely this time. 

That was a voice Gerard had never thought he would hear again. That grin was something Gerard thought was long gone, only a painful memory. The whole sight...well, that was not a sight Gerard thought his eyes would ever take in again.

"Frank?" he whispered, slowly getting to his feet.

The boy turned, smile faltering slowly as his gaze reached Gerard’s face.

"Gerard?"


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard was sitting on the sofa again, staring at the wall in front of him. 

In the moments that had passed, Linda had ushered the blonde boy from the room, despite his grunting protests, and returned with a piping hot cup of coffee that was now cradled in Gerard’s shaking hands.

Frank was leaning against Donnas desk, pale grey arms crossed in front of his chest. Donna and Linda were sitting on either side of the sofa, watching Gerard intensely.

"Gerard," his mom spoke softly, "I know this is a lot for you to take in..."

Gerard made a noise with his throat, before shaking his head and taking a long gulp of his coffee. 

Black. Linda remembered just how he liked it.

He let his eyes dart upward to where Frank was. He wouldn't look at Gerard, not directly. He was just staring at his dirty converse boots, hugging his arms around his chest.

"You came back." Gerard managed to whisper.

Frank nodded, not taking his gaze off his footwear. He hadn't changed at all. Well, not that Gerard would have expected him to. The last time Gerard had saw him...was his funeral. He tried not to think about that, as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"A few weeks after he...well...you know." Linda spoke, stroking a strand of hair from Gerard’s face. 

His eyes never left Frank, watching him the whole time.

"That's why they left, Gerard." His mother told him.

Gerard nodded. He didn't understand, but he had no other reaction to give.

"We went to my sisters, just outside of Lucca."

Gerard turned to Linda. "What? No one noticed you taking a corpse on board the place?"

"Hey, back off!" Frank suddenly shouted, standing up straight and facing them now.

Gerard got to his feet, dropping his coffee in the process. "No, you back off!" He could swear his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"You just...show up here...and...YOU'RE DEAD!"

Frank marched over to stand just inches from him, "You think I don't know that!" he yelled, banging a fist off his chest. "But I'm here, ok? I'm here...dead, and kicking." He almost smirked at his own joke.

"But you let me believe you were dead!"

The room feel silent.

Linda and Donna sat staring at the two boys, just inches from each other. These two boys, who had been inseparable for almost a decade, and then tore apart at the seams.

"I'm sorry." Frank said softly, dropping his head to stare at the floor.

"You're sorry." Gerard repeated. "You're sorry. Oh, well that's all ok then. We can just, you know, rent a movie, have a night in with some popcorn and sodas- oh no, wait, we can't! BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAD!"

At this Frank brought his hands up and shoved Gerard backwards, causing him to almost lose his balance.

Donna and Linda were on their feet not, Linda pulling Frank back and Donna holding onto Gerard.

"You think I want to be dead? You think I WANT to be this way?" Frank was screaming.

"Now Frank, come on baby-" his mother was saying.

"You think I wanted to leave you? BECAUSE I DIDN'T!" he was getting hysterical. Gerard was staring at his, wordless and breathless. If it had been two years earlier, he knew Franks face would be a brilliant shade of red as he went on one of his rants. But not this time.

"You could have called!" Gerard yelled, "You could fucking emailed! YOU COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING!"

"Oh yeah, because that would have been so God damned easy!" Frank looked at his mother frantically, as if begging her for help.

"Gerard," Linda said, "You know what it's like when people come back..."

Donna pulled Gerard back and pushed him onto the sofa. She pointed a finger at him, warning him to stay where he was.

Linda softly stroked her sons hair, calming him. "Frank couldn't speak until a year ago." She said softly, staring into her sons face. The way she looked at him, Gerard thought, was like...was like she was so amazed he was standing there. Like she was scared that, if she blinked, he'd be gone.

Gerard swallowed. He hadn't thought about that. Some kids came back with only basic skills. Some couldn't walk properly, or bend their arms or legs correctly. It also depended on the manner in which the person died.

"A blow to the spinal cord." Gerard muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Of course Frank wouldn't have been able to talk.

Linda nodded, leading Frank over to the chair behind Donnas desk and sitting him down. It was almost cute, how she was babying him. He couldn't hyperventilate, but Gerard was sure Linda still acted as though Franks breathing problems still existed.

"He showed up at my door one day," she said, still stroking Franks cheek. "That black suit we buried him in...soaked and covered in mud. God, the mess of my hallway!" She laughed lightly.

Frank groaned, but smiled up at his mother. Gerard still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He had no idea what was going on. He couldn't even tell me what had happened...just these little grunting noises in his throat."

"Like Bob." Frank pitched in.

"Who's Bob?" Gerard asked, confused.

This time it was Donna that spoke up, "The tall guy you saw wrestle through my door? That's Bob. He's living with Linda and Frank."

Ahhh. So not only had Frank been... well, not alive, as per se, but had got a new best friend living with him. Great.

"Bobs parents didn't want him." Frank said, as though reading Gerards mind. "They just left him. Packed up and fucking left him." 

"Language," Linda said, tapping his head slightly.

Gerard smirked and Frank flipped him off.

"Do you think we can leave you boys alone for a few minutes, without you...well, without there being two dead boys in here?"

Frank shrugged and got to his feet. He motioned to Gerard to follow him as he made his way out the door.

Gerard hesitated, looking at his mom.

"Just go, Gerard. Just let him talk."

~*~

"So, two years, huh?" 

They were sitting in an empty bedroom on the third floor. Gerard had followed after Frank a few minutes earlier, and had trudged up the stairs after him. When they found an empty room, Frank had gave Gerard a few minutes to catch his breath. Of course, he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Frank nodded. "Give or take a few weeks."

They were sitting side by side on the small single bed, staring at the ground.

"I just...why couldn't your mom have just called me? Or even my mom?"

"Because I asked her not to."

Gerard lifted his head and stared at the boy next to him. "What?"

"Gerard, I...I couldn't have you seeing me like that. You should have seen what it done to my mum. The first day I was back, she just sat and cried for hours. I didn't...I didn't even know what was going on. I didn't know I was dead. I was so confused."

"You don't remember..."

"No. Well, I know what happened now, but no, I don't remember anything. I just...I remember the fight, and then the next thing I know, I'm lying in this coffin, and I can't move..."

He got up and started to pace the room.

"How long?" Gerard cleared his throat.

"Huh?"

"How long were you awake...in the coffin?"

"Oh...we're not sure...I think it was about three weeks..."

Gerard was taken aback a little. Three week, lying awake, six feet under.

"That can't have been good for the claustrophobia, huh?"

Frank shook his head. "Oh God, I thought I was gonna die...ironic much?"

They both laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Gerard," Frank said, sitting down again, somewhat more calm. "I never...I don't know. I never wanted to hurt you. Mom told me...she told me about my funeral. She told me how you were...I just...I couldn't let you see me like that."

Gerard nodded.

"When mom suggested we leave, I thought it was for the best, even just for a little while. I just...fuck Gerard, I couldn't talk, I could barely walk...I would be sitting there, just wishing someone could read my mind..."

Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The minute I started talking, I decided we had to come back."

"Then why didn't you?"

Frank bit his lip. "Bob."

Ah. Bob. This mysterious blonde mountain that was now the apparent object of Franks affection.

"What's his story?" Gerard asked, a little too callously.

"Hey, back off Gee, he's a good guy... my mom found him. She was working in my aunts hairdresser, there was word going around that there was 'one of those American zombie kids' on the outskirts of town."

"Hold on," Gerard held up his hands, "I thought this was only happening in the states."  
Frank nodded freverently, "Exactly. Like, he's from Chicago, but his family was on holiday. We don't know the full details, but he was killed in some car accident. Woke up in the morgue, and his parents just freaked out. Left him there."

Gerard stared at him wide eyed. "They left him. In Italy?"

Frank nodded. "The authorities wanted to take Bob, but, as you can see, dead or not, the guy is made of fucking steel! He just left, and was like, homeless...so my mom went out and found him, and brought him home."

"So you guys are like...looking after him?"

"I like to think of it as adopting him. I always wanted a brother." He grinned a childish grin.

Gerard gave a little laugh. "Yeah, you did."

Frank turned to look at him, "I missed you." 

Gerard nodded. He wanted to agree with the sentiment, but his head was still buzzing.

"And like," Frank continued, "I know that...when I...when I died." He gave a little shiver, that Gerard couldn't help but find somewhat cute. Not that he was paying THAT much attention to Franks cuteness.   
"I know things were left in a...confusing place...well...I think they were...I mean-"

"Frank, can we NOT talk about that right now. I mean, I've just found out that my best friend hasn't been dead for the past two years like I thought...I don't think...I mean...I can't..."

Frank put his hands up, "No, totally! I'm sorry, I shouldn't...I mean, it was stupid...you've got...you know...a lot to deal with..."

Gerard nodded. "I think...I think I'm gonna head home...I've got homework...and stuff."

"Yeah...and stuff." Frank sighed.

Frank walked Gerard to his car, always a few paces behind. Gerard noted that Franks pace was a lot slower than his. Slower than what it had been.

"You'll, like, call me, right?" Frank asked, his eyes meeting Gerards.

He took a deep breath, as he unlocked the drivers door.

"Frank...I..."

Frank nodded. "No, it's cool. I get it. I don't blame you-"

"No Frank, I wasn't..." He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "I missed you, you know? So fucking much. You have...you have no idea what it was like. I...I can't even remember..."  
Frank bit his lip, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him.

"This is just a lot to take in."

"I know, Gee..."

Gerard laughed a little. "It's so weird to be called that again."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just, no one calls me Gee anymore...it's been a while."

Frank smiled. Gerard felt a tug in his stomach. It had been so long since he'd seen that smile. But it was wrong. The color of his skin...it just made it seem wrong.

"Just give me some time to think, yeah?" Gerard asked, pulling his car door open.

"Sure. As long as you need...although..."

"Although what?" Gerard asked, sliding into his seat, making a mental note to text his mother and remind her to bring his satchel home with her.

"I uh...I start school this week."

Gerard froze. 

"You're the new kids in biology this week."

Frank nodded. "How did you know?"

He shook his head. "The teacher has a right hard on for dead kids." When he thought about it later, he realised he might have been a little harsh when describing Mr. Black.

Frank didn't say anything, just nodded.

Gerard gave a little motion with his hand that he hoped looked like a wave, before he closed his door and started the engine, pulling out of the car park.

As he made his way to the exit gates, he looked in his rear view mirror, to see Bob joining Frank and put a hand on the small boys shoulder, as he watched Gerard leave. He felt that tug in his stomach again.

This was wrong. This was all wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard didn't sleep much that night. What sleep he did manage, was filled with dreams of a zombie 

Frank, rotting and oozing, crawling out of a grave and lusting after his brains. He decided he shouldn't read comics before bed after that.

He was up and showered before his parents and Mikey, so decided he may as well make a start on breakfast. When his mother wandered in the kitchen at 6.30 in her dressing gown, she paused in shock at the sight of her 17 year old son, fully dressed and frying eggs.

"Gerard...are you ok?" she asked, walking over and pressing the back of her hand to his head.

"Ma," he whined, pushing her away, "I don't have a temperature...just...couldn't sleep."

Donna took a seat and propped her head up with her elbow on the table. "Why don't you take a day off today?"

Gerard spun to look at his mother. "Ok, now I think YOU'RE the one with a temperature."

She smiled. "No, I was just thinking...maybe you could come with me to-"

"No mom. I'm going to school, ok?"

"Gerard, if you just spent some-"

"Mom, no. Ok? I'm not ready for this, or to even talk about it, ok?" Gerard turned his back on her and returned to his cooking. He heard his mother sigh and leave the room to get dressed.

The truth was, Gerard had no plans to return to the Haunted House any time soon. He wasn't sure what to make of last night, or anything, really. He just wanted to go to school, do his work, come home, and work on some painting.

~*~

Things didn't pan out quite that easily when Gerard arrived at school, however.

Somehow, news of Franks return to Jersey had reached the rumour mill. He was getting more stares than usual as he made his way to his locker, and was shocked to find Ray already standing there.

"You ok?" He asked before Gerard had even reached him.

"And why wouldn't I be?" He twisted his combination in and yanked his locker door open.

"I heard Franks back."

Gerard paused, taking a second to think. He pulled his English book out and shoved it in his satchel.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, keeping his face as casual as he could.

"Everywhere!" Ray almost yelled. "And then Greg Stetson said he saw you leaving the Haunted House last night, and everyone is saying that Frank is back, and he's living there, and that you were there and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Toro," Gerard interrupted, holding a hand up. "Yes, Frank is back. No, he does not live in the Haunted House. His mom works there. I was only there because my mom made me go out. That's it."

Ray bit his lip. "What, so that's it?"

Gerard nodded. "What else would there be?"

Ray shrugged. "I dunno...like, you two were like...you know, the closest friends ever...and what with-"

Again, Gerard held his hand up to cut him off. He started walking away, with Ray trailing behind him, wishing to God he'd never got drunk that one time and told Ray about that last night with Frank. He also wished he hadn't cried in front of him, but what can you do?

They made their way to their English room, taking the two seats furthest from the teachers desk.

As Gerard began tracing outline in his sketchbook, Ray leaned over, "Hey, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't me-"

"It's ok, honestly. I just...don't know what to do, and I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Ray nodded, and looked up as more students began pouring into the room. Gerard didn't notice the whispers and pointing as the teenagers took their seats. However Ray did.

"Shut the fuck up, Leighton," Gerard over heard the curly haired boy next to him say. He couldn't help but smile. It took a lot for Ray to get pissed off, but Gerard had to admit that it was nice when Ray did stick up for him. They weren't exceptionally close, but at the same time, Ray just KNEW Gerard. He knew when he needed him to be there, he knew when he needed him to not speak. He just knew him.

The rest of the lesson passed without much drama. As did most of the morning classes. Ray continued to give enough dirty looks at students to stop them whispering and pointing too much, and at one point, threatened to 'beat the shit out of you, Milton' when he commented on 'Gerard’s zombie boyfriend' being back in town.

What surprised Gerard though, was the dead kids.

He was standing in the school canteen, waiting for Ray to move his ass, when a dead girl from his music class stood next to him. He tried to ignore her, pulling out his cell phone and pretending to be deeply involved in a text message.

"Don't...listen...to them." She said, pausing between words, like some of the dead did.

Gerard looked up at her. "What?"

"What...they're...saying about...you...don't listen...they don't...know...anything."

Gerard stared at her in disbelief. "Uh, thanks?"

She smiled, and walked off, slowly, a small limp.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked, as he reached him and handed over a fruit pot.

Gerard shook his head. "I have no idea."

~*~

The next two days were uneventful. Gerard went to school, and done his work. He found himself spending more time with Ray between classes, and even hanging out in the band room after school had ended.

He was doing everything he could to avoid his mother at home, and hanging out in the band room until 7pm at night was a pretty easy way to do that. He'd drop Ray off at home, get to his own house, and his mother would be at work. He'd spent the night painting, doing his homework, and go to bed.

On Wednesday night, Gerard was lying on the sofa in the living room, watching The Thing, when Mikey walked in. Their mother wouldn't be home until midnight at the earliest, and their dad was at their grandfathers for a poker night, so Gerard had no problem letting Mikey stay up late.

"Gerard?" Mikey said, sitting in an armchair across from his older brother.

"Hmm?" Gerard answered, not taking his eyes off the tv.

"Are you and Frank going to be friends again?"

Gerard closed his eyes, and sighed. "I don't know Mikey."

"I mean, I know you don't like dead people...but now Frank's back...like, you have no reason to hate them."

"I don't _hate_ dead people Mikey."

"You do. You hate them because Frank never came back. But he's back now, so it should all be ok, right?"

Gerard grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "It's not as easy as that Mikey."

"Why not?"

"Because...Mikes, you're too young to understand."

His little brother scoffed, and threw his leg over the arm of a chair. "Gerard, I'm almost 15. Try me."

Gerard sighed, and sat up straight. "He was gone for two years, and he let me believe he was dead. How can I just let him back into my life, just like that?"

Mikey bit his lip. "Maybe...maybe he just wanted to make sure he was, like, working properly..."

Great, Gerard thought. It seemed like everyone was siding with Franks theory.

"Yeah, but...it's more complicated than that..." Gerard continued, running a hand through his hair.

"Because you were more than friends?" 

He stared at his little brother. Oh snap. This kid was good.

"Gerard," Mikey smiled, "You think you can hide anything from me?"

He took another deep breath. "I don't even know what we were. We kissed like...a couple of times, one night… _that_ night..."

Mikey’s smile dropped. "THAT night? Woah...so I guess...things were left...in a weird place?"

Gerard nodded, and got to his feet. He stretched and put and arm over his face. "I just...I don't know if I can go back, you know? I don't know if I can go back to being his friend...not when..."

"Not when you have feelings for him?"

"No, it's not that," he said, moving towards the kitchen, Mikey in tow. "It's like...he tried to talk to me about it, where things were left...and...it's weird, I mean, he's _dead_. It's so wrong."

His little brother scoffed. "You thinking being with a dead person is weird? Who are you and what have you done with my weirdo big brother?"  
G  
erard punched his arm playfully as he pulled two Star Wars mugs out of the cupboard. As he set about making hot chocolate, he continued his rant.

"It just feels wrong. I had finally dealt with him being gone. I was getting over it. The dreams weren't as often, I was moving on...and then he shows up, walking and talking and wanting me to call him, and I don't know what to do."

Mikey pulled his thin frame up to sit on the kitchen table, and watched as his older brother watched the milk boil in the microwave. Mikey loved his big brother, more than anything. He was his hero. He'd seen what Franks death had done to him. He'd held him so many nights when nightmares wracked through his mind, tears soaking the pillows.

He'd dropped that stuffed puppy dog into Franks funeral and cried his own tears at losing the boy that was like a second brother to him. He knew everyone thought he didn't understand Frank was gone for good, but he had. He knew the difference between dying, and staying dead, and those who rose from their graves. He was a smart kid.

"Maybe you should just give him a chance?" he said, accepting the mug of hot chocolate from Gerards shaky hands. "I mean...it's Frank, Gerard. He's still the same boy he was."

"Without a pulse." Gerard muttered over his own mug.

"Ok, so he's dead. But that's almost normal in Jersey these days, so what's the difference? And if he does like, want to continue, where you guys left off, so what? Dead people can date too! Theres two dead kids in my homeroom that are together."

"Mikey, I am not dating a dead guy."

"WHY NOT? That's discrimination right there."

Gerard almost laughed. "Mikey, it's just wrong. For one, it just wouldn't work. And secondly...how would… _that_ work?" He done a quick humping air motion, and laughed when his brother gave his a disgusted look.

"See! Even you think it's gross!"

"No," Mikey stated, climbing off the table, "I think it's gross _you_ having sex, not you having sex with Frank."

"BUT HE'S DEAD!" Gerard hollered as Mikey left the kitchen.

"But he can walk, and talk, and do everything a living person can do, so what's the difference?!" Mikey yelled from the stair case.

Gerard made a 'humph' noise and decided to retreat to his basement. There was nothing a few pots of paint and an empty canvas couldn't fix.

~*~

On Thursday morning, Gerard once again found Ray waiting by his locker.

"This is becoming a bit routine, is it not, Mr. Toro?" He smirked, twisting in his combination and pulling out his pencil case.

"Just thought, uh...maybe you could use some company, you know." Ray smiled, hoisting his back pack up a little further on his shoulder. "You have biology today, right?"

Gerard nodded, slamming the locker shut. "First period. For double."

"You gonna be ok?" 

Gerard shrugged as they headed towards the science department. "I don't know, to be honest." He ran a hand through his hair. "Mikey keeps telling me to just get over it, and let things go back to how they were, but I don't know..."

Ray nodded, and patted his friend on the back. Lately, Gerard was starting to become thankful for having Ray as a friend. He'd never been too bothered before, but now...now he didn't know how he'd get through the school day without the frizzy haired metal head.

As they reached Gerards biology class, Gerard felt his pace slow down. The room door was open. 

No one was ever in class this early, it was only 7.45, class didn't start until 8am. And no one was ever in this early for class, except Gerard, when trying to avoid the bustle of the teenage crowd.

Gerard looked at Ray, a panic rising of his face. Ray nodded, patted his back, and followed Gerard slowly to the classroom door.

He paused slightly outside the door, before slowly stepping inside, Ray at his back.

Inside the room, Frank and Bob were sitting at two tables near the back, next to Gerards usual spot. Mr. Black was leaning against a chair infront of Franks desk, talking animatedly with them.

"And so, the blood cells stop reproducing and-" he stopped talking when he saw Bob lift a hand in a small wave towards the front of the room.

He turned to see Gerard and Ray standing at the front of the class.

Gerard was a little taken aback at Bob waving to him. Before he could think about it any longer, he saw Frank peek round the side of Mr. Black, a worried look on his grey face.

"Ah, Gerard! And...?" Their teacher quizzed.

"Oh," Gerard startled. "Ray. Toro. Uh...he was just...uh...walking me." He felt a bit idiotic saying that out loud. Seventeen years old and having to have his friend walk him to class.

Bob cocked an eyebrow and let a small smirk spread across his face, before shooting a look at Frank, who's brow was furrowed even more.

"You're a bit early today Gerard...earlier than you usually are...eager to get started?" Mr. Black laughed.

Gerard gave a forced laugh. "Heh, you know me." He turned to look at Ray, who gave him a small smile, a pat on the arm, and turned to leave, making motions with his hand which Gerard assumed meant 'text me if you need me'. He loved this guy.

Gerard looked around the room for a second, as if trying to decide which seat to take, before he realised the three people are the back were staring at him curiously. He figured Mr. Black would question him if he took a different seat, and he didn't want that in front of Frank. It was awkward enough.

So he took his normal seat, which was now next to Frank, and began pulling his biology note book out, along with his sketchpad. Mr. Black had returned to his conversation with Frank and Bob, though Frank never took his eyes off Gerard.

"So, you boys should be fine. Should you need anything, I'm pretty sure Gerard here will have no qualms in helping you out."

Gerard’s head shot up, his eyes wide. "For anything else, my office door is always open!"

Bob nodded, and as the teacher walked to the front of the class, he turned to look at Frank, his eyes wide.

"Bob wants to know if he's always as enthusiastic as that." Frank said, leaning over to Gerard a little.

"Pretty much." Gerard answered, putting an arm defensively around his sketchpad.

Bob made a noise with his throat, and leaned back in his chair.

"You still draw," Frank said, more of a statement than a question. He smiled and nodded the pad of paper Gerard was trying to slip into his bag.

Gerard nodded. "I guess."

He started flipping through pages in this note book, wishing Frank would stop watching him the way he was. It was making him feel uncomfortable.

"So, Black says we're studying the lack of reproductive cells in differently biotic people," Frank said, in an attempt to start a casual conversation.

The forced words pained Gerard. He and Frank never had to force a conversation. But then he remembered, this wasn't him and Frank. This was all wrong.

Gerard nodded, and continued looking through his notes.

Frank looked at Gerard with a sad expression, before turning to Bob. From the corner of his eye, Gerard could see the two dead boys having a silent conversation. The kind he and Mikey would have at family get togethers, where they could tell what the other was thinking.

He felt a tug in his stomach once more. He didn't like Frank having someone to do that with. He liked when Frank would complain about him and Mikey doing it, because of how left out he felt. Huh, he thought, figures.

As the class started to trickle in, odd looks and glances were shot to the back of the room. A few people whispered, and Gerard over heard his and Franks name being mentioned, but other than that, it was a pretty uneventful class. And he was thankful for that.

The one thing he wasn't thankful for, was that Frank seemed to be bubbling over with questions. He was constantly putting his hand up with question after question on how Mr. Black had came to this conclusion, or how he had discovered that, and could Frank see his research.

There were a few sniggers in the room, and Gerard slouched down in his seat.

Every now and then he would see Bob looking over, a contemplative look on his face. He didn't think he liked this Bob kid. Not that he cared, of course.

At the end of the double period, Gerard quickly stuffed his books into his satchel and got to his feet. As the class poured out, Frank and Bob stood talking with Mr. Black again. Well, Frank talked, Bob nodded along.

Gerard saw Ray appear at the classroom door, and felt a wave of relief wash through him. As he made for the door, he heard Frank call out his name, but he didn't turn back, just kept going, patting Ray on the back, thanking him for being the best person in the world.

~*~

He didn't see Frank again until lunch. Of course Gerard had tried to prepare for any encounter with Frank during recreational times. The dead kids didn't eat, and had little to no reason to actually be in the school canteen. Therefore, Gerard had decided he now loved canteen food.

"Why are we here again?" Ray was saying as he sat opposite Gerard at the table by the entrance.

"What? I can't eat inside for a change?" he answered, stabbing at what he assumed was mystery meatloaf.

Ray shook his head and pulled a sandwich out of his backpack, and offered him half. Gerard made a mental note to buy Ray a kick ass present for his birthday this year.

They got through half of the lunch period, casually discussing the latest Metallica record and whether or not Ray should apply for the vacancy in Record World (Gerard thought he should, and then give him awesome discounts).

Their discussion was interrupted when a jock from two tables down hollered, "Yo Way! Your zombie boyfriend is waitin' on ya!" which was followed by giggles from the cheerleading squad.

Gerard looked over his shoulder, to see Frank hovering by the entrance door, as if debating on whether or not to enter.

He turned to look at Ray, who gave him a nod. He got up and went over to the entrance, catching Frank by surprise.

"You know, you CAN walk in without being invited," he told the smaller boy. "You're undead, not a vampire."

Frank gave a little shiver when Gerard referred to him as undead, but seemed to let it slide.

"Uh, yeah. I just...I know we don't really go in the canteen, so I thought it might be a bit weird if I just came in, yanno?"

Gerard nodded, and put his hands on his hips. "Were you like, wanting something?"

The smaller boy flinched at the hardness in Gerard’s voice, before he sighed. "Uh, yeah...I was wondering, if like...you know, you wanted to like, come over tomorrow, or something?"

Gerard stared at him in disbelief. "Huh?"

"You know," Frank started wringing his hands. "Like, hang out. Play some video games, watch a movie, whatever you want. Just...hang out."

Gerard bit his lip. "Uh, I can't...I'm, uh...I'm helping Toro’s band out tomorrow and-"

"Band? Sweet, are they playing-"

"No, it's just, uh, practise, and like...then I think I'm crashing at his, so, uh..." He ran a hand through his hair.

Frank nodded. "Oh. Okay. Yeah, cool. Maybe some other time." He tried to give a small smile, and Gerard nodded, before turning, and returning to his seat.

"Poor kid." Ray commented, as Gerard sat down.

"Huh?"

"You'd think someone had just ripped his heart out, the look on his face...what did he say?"

Gerard shrugged, ignoring the familiar tension in his stomach. "He asked if I wanted to hang out...if anyone asks, I'm crashing at yours tomorrow."

Ray cocked an eyebrow. "Dude. That was low."

Another shrug. He really didn't care. Or so he tried to tell himself. The knot in his stomach said otherwise.

"Well in that case," Ray said, rubbing his hands and reaching in his back for a bottle of Coke, "feel free to crash at mine. Was thinking of having a few people over anyway, parents are out of town, and my brothers are at college."

Gerard nodded. He felt like he needed some kind of blow out after this week.

~*~

Gerard never saw Frank for the rest of Thursday. When he got home that afternoon, he was surprised to find his mom home...with Linda. They were sitting in the kitchen, having coffee over a pile of paperwork.

"Hey baby," Donna called, reaching behind her to put the coffee machine on.

"Hey mom...hey...Linda." Gerard managed.

"Hey sweetie," Linda smiled kindly. 

"How was school?" His mom asked.

"Fine."

"Did you see Frank and Bob?"

He nodded slowly, going to fix his coffee.

"Did everything go ok?"

He nodded again, not looking at the two woman. He just wanted his coffee, and his paints. That's all. Not the Spanish inquisition.

"Good. I was worried Frank was lying when he said school was fantastic..." Linda said behind him. He closed his eyes and exhaled, before turning to face them.

"Yeah, was fine. Mr. Black, took a real shine to them." He faked a smile, and retreated from the room, walking as fast as he could to his basement, the promise of blank canvas' and half empty pots of paints awaiting him.

~*~

He never saw Frank much on Friday. It turned out biology was the only subject they had together, and it seemed Bob was in every one of Franks classes, so it was easy enough to avoid them. He stuck with Toro, and ate in the canteen again - although he did promise that if he was going to continue avoiding Frank at break times, they would eat in the band room.

He'd taken a change of clothes with him to school that day, and told his mom he'd be staying over at Rays. She'd pursed her lips and asked her if he was ready to talk about Frank, to which he'd answered no, because there was nothing to talk about.

He drove to Rays house after band practise, Ray yabbering down his phone the whole time, inviting people over, and making sure there were at least three people bring a keg over.

"You can never have enough beer," he said as the pulled up in his driveway.

As Gerard locked his car doors, he looked down the street.

"Where's Maxwell from here?" he asked, scrunching up his eyes.

"Just down the street," Ray nodded in the direction Gerard was looking.

"So, that's the corner of Maxwell," Gerard concluded, staring at a bend on the road.

Ray nodded, and heading inside, dropping his backpack on the hall floor. Gerard stood for a few seconds longer staring down the street, before following suit.

By 10pm that night, Gerard couldn't see very well. He'd forgot he couldn't hold his liquor very well. He could faintly see Ray, sitting across the room from him with a Viking helmet on, and a female member of the maths squad on his lap, sucking a nice big bruise into his neck.

Gerard laughed, and pulled himself, unsteadily, to his feet. He just needed some air. Some air, and then he'd be able to see again, he was sure of it.

He made his way out to the porch, and noticed there was some form of commotion on the road in front of the house. As he leaned over the porch railing, he tried to focus his eyes on what was going on. He recognised a few of the crowd on the street, mainly from Rays band, and a few from the school band. There was some kind of fight going on. It seemed a little one sided, from where he was standing.  
He staggered down the steps and down the path to the street, narrowly dodging a few people lying on the lawn making out.

He found himself leaning on a girl he was sure he'd been talking to earlier in the night who'd been quite friendly. He was pretty sure it was one of Rays neighbours. Well, he'd hoped so, or else he was leaning, one arm around some random girl.

"What'sh going onnn?" Gerard asked, motioning toward the group of people in front of them.

The girl giggled, bumping her hip against his. "Some dead kid. Marshall's showing him what happens when you try to crash a Live party."

There was a drop in his stomach, and Gerard could feel himself sober up, ever so slightly. Hestraightened) up, trying to see properly.

He could see a Marshall, the drummer in Rays band, a mountain of a boy. Gerard was pretty sure he was on steroids, but would never, ever, say that to his face.

On the ground in front of him, was a dead kid he recognised from school. He couldn't remember their name. James. Jamie. Joey. Something like that.

His lip was split, but bloodless, and he his eye socket was bruised somewhat.

Gerard stepped forward for a better look, and nauseas feeling growing in his stomach. He could hear a small voice in his head, that sounded strangely like his mother, telling him he should step forward and tell Marshall to back off. However, he found that instead, he was laughing along with the rest of the teenage crowd, as the small boy made choking noises, that he assumed was the deads attempt at crying.

"Back the fuck off!" 

Gerard twisted his heard to see a small group of people making their way up the street. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Frank at the front of the crowd, Bob towering over him by his side.

As they reached them, Frank shoved Marshall backwards, yelling "I said, BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

As Marshall regained his footing, he moved to raise a fist to Frank, who had turned to help the kid on the ground to his feet. Before Marshall had a chance, Bob had stepped up, squaring up to Marshall, and measuring a good bit taller.

Marshall backed off slightly, as one of his cronies called out from the crowd, "Well keep your kind the fuck out of our parties!"  
"He didn't know it was one of YOUR parties," Frank said, dusting down the kids shirt. "He was looking for a different house, you dumb shit!"

Gerard knew who's house the kid was looking for now. It was a house, down the street, on the corner of Maxwell.

He heard a few mutterings a guffaws at the idea of the dead kids having a party. Gerard felt his stomach knotting up, and he was sure he was going to throw up.

Bob stepped back, and grunted at Frank, who was passing the kid off to two other dead kids that were in their group. They started walking off, when Frank spotted Gerard out the corner of his eye.

He paused to look at him, meeting his eyes, before shaking his head, and walking off with Bob, who Gerard was pretty sure flipped him the finger, but couldn't be sure as his stomach contents vacated his body.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday morning, Gerard swore he'd never touch another drop of alcohol again. His hangover had lasted the whole weekend through, and he was pretty sure he was dying by the time Mikey had physically dragged the older boy out of bed.

"Dude, it's been like, two days, what the fuck did you drink?" Mikey asked, as he helped Gerard pull his pants on.

"Don't swear," was the only answer he got.

His mom wouldn't let him drive to school that morning, and he was thankful for the ride she gave him. Despite how terrible he felt as she berated him, and told him over and over again how disappointed in him she was, he preferred it to the school bus.

He could only imagine how Hellish the day was going to be. He couldn't even remember how many kids from school had been at Rays party, but in a town like this, news spread fast. It was only a matter of time until his mother found out and he got his ass handed to him. He was quite surprised she hadn't found out already.

Before she dropped him off, a block from the school, Donna turned to him and told him, "You're helping me out at work today."

When he opened his mouth to refuse, his mom cut him off. "Gerard, any normal mother would have grounded your sorry ass for the absolute mess you came home in on Saturday. You're working at the House today. End of.'

Gerard couldn't really argue with that reasoning. He knew Rays parents were going to go crazy with him, because although Gerard’s sight had been slightly off balance, the mess the house had been left in was a little uncalled for. But that was Ray for you.

It hadn't been the first party of Rays that Gerard had attended. Despite being somewhat of a social outcast, Gerard did love a good party now and then. He almost never got into fights, and just drank himself stupid. And done stupid things he would regret in the morning. But it never stopped him.

He got through the whole school day avoiding most people and interactions. He didn't even see Ray, which he found odd. 

As he made his way to biology at the end of the day, he stopped short when he saw Ray standing outside his classroom door. With Frank.

They didn't notice him as he slowly began to walk towards them.

"...and I just wanted you to know, that there is no way that what that asshole said had anything to do with me. His views are his own..." Ray was saying. Frank was nodding, and patted Rays arm.

"No worries dude. I can understand if people wanna be all like, racist on us, there's just no need for it to get violent, you know?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I totally agree man. I just wanted to make sure that you knew he was bang out of order...I don't even want to know the loser now, I can't believe he did that...and you guys are totally welcome to any of my parties, anytime."

Frank laughed, but stopped when he saw Gerard reaching them.

"Yeah, well...thanks Ray. I doubt we'd be welcomed by the rest of your friends though."

At that, Ray looked up to see Gerard. 

"Thanks anyway man." Frank patted his shoulder again, before heading into the classroom.

Ray turned to Gerard, "You look rough man, you can't still be hung over."

Gerard just grunted. "Where have you been all day man?"

"Sorry dude, had stuff to deal with."

Gerard nodded. Sure. He'd used that excuse before. "So...what was that all about?"

"Huh? Oh, with Frank?"

Gerard nodded.

"I just wanted him to know that what Marshall did...that well, I thought he was out of order..." He stepped back and looked at Gerard intently. "You know, I think it's pretty shit that _you_ stood by too."

Gerard groaned. "I was drunk, Toro, I-"

"Still, Gerard, you could have said something. I know you're all fucked up and shit right now, but still. Your mom is like, their fucking saviour, yet you stand by and let them be treated like shit. I know, ok, I know you have all this personal shit going on about the whole undead thing, but you know what? You need to get over it."

Gerard stared at his friend, eyes wide.

"What the fuck Ray?"

"I'm sorry, Gerard. I've been there for you, every time you needed me. I let you use me as an excuse, and I tried to help, because you're my friend. But Frank was your friend too. And more."

Gerard flinched at that last remark.

"You need to stop with the dead-hate man. Because you're not just hurting yourself. You're hurting your mom. You're hurting a guy who cares more about you than you know." He nodded towards the classroom.

Gerard shook his head, and leaned back against the wall.

"I can't, ok?" He said. "I can't Ray. I just can't seem to let this go."

"Well, you're going to have to, because it's not doing you any good."

Ray punched his shoulder playfully before turning to leave.

As Gerard watched his only friend walk away, he straightened up and hoisted his satchel up. He turned and walked the other way. He didn't feel like biology today.

~*~

As Gerard stood on the steps of the Haunted House, he sighed, as he read the plaque by the door. He remembered how happy his mom had been when she got the job here. She practically ran the place. The kids loved her. She done everything in her power to help them. She would stay over night, on the nights that the younger kids were scared. She would read them stories, and tuck them into bed, despite the fact they couldn't sleep. "They need to keep with a routine they're familiar with," he'd heard her tell his father once.

He ran his hand across his mothers name as he walked inside, stamping his feet on the welcome mat.

There were a couple of kids sat at the bottom of the staircase in the lobby. Gerard pulled his scarf off and looked over at them, before he noticed Bob sitting in the center. Before he had a chance to make a decision on how to react, his mother was standing outside her office door on the other side of the lobby, calling his name.

He ducked his head and walked past the group, hearing mutters and the words 'party' and 'asshole'.

As he entered his mothers office, he tossed his satchel, jacket and scarf in the corner by the door, saying, "Ok, what do you want me to do, so I can just get home already?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause you wouldn't wanna spend too much time around us zombies."

He looked up to see Frank sitting on the sofa in the office, a stack of papers on his lap.

"Uh..."

"What's that?" Donna asked, staring at Frank, confused. Frank shook his head, and went back to the paper work, writing on the sheets of paper every now and then.

Gerard blinked hard before he walked over to his mothers desk. "What do you want me to do?"

His mother shook her head, gathering her thoughts. "I need to pop out for an hour or two, I'm picking up a little girl found on the highway, can you just man the place for me?"

Gerard stared at her in disbelief. "What?" He almost yelled. "Where's Linda?"

"Picking up some kid who's parents left him in a trailer park." Frank answered in the background, not taking his eyes off the paperwork.

Donna sighed. "Please, Gerard?"

"Mom. I don't know anything you do. Half these kids are the same age as me, and I very much doubt they'd listen to a word I say."

"Not after that weekend..." Frank mumbled.

"Mom, seriously. No way. You are not leaving me here alone."

"You won't be alone," she told him, as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse, "Frank and Bob are manning the kids. I just need you to answer the phones for a bit. The rest of the staff are about the building, so don't worry."

Great, Gerard thought, not only was she leaving him to the mercy of these dead kids, she was leaving him to Frank and Bob.

She kissed his cheek on her way past. "Thanks baby." And with that, she was gone.

Gerard sighed, and made his way around the table to sit in her chair.

Ten minutes passed before Frank spoke.

"You've become a right asshole, you know that Way?"

Gerard tutted. "What, it took you a whole week to notice?" He stroked the top of the telephone on the desk, willing it to ring.

"No, but seriously. You're such a dickhead."

He looked up, a little offended. "You don't even know me Frank."

"Exactly."

Their eyes met. Gerard tried to distinguish some kind of feeling from Franks darkened eyes, but couldn't. 

"Whatever Iero."

Frank got to his feet, dropping the paperwork to the floor, and stomped over to the desk. He leaned over, a finger in Gerard’s face.

"You used to give a shit, you know," he yelled. "I remember when you used to want to HELP kids like me. You wanted to save them."

"Times change-"

"No shit Sherlock!"

Gerard sprang to his feet. "You have no right to judge me Frank! You have no idea what the fuck I've been through!"

"I would if you would talk to me longer than it takes to blow me off!"

Gerard stormed around the table, standing inches from Frank. "Why should I? You were awake for two fucking years and didn't bother take the time to talk to me!"

"I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T!"

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo Frank! You felt too insecure to talk to me? _Me_? What the fuck?!"

Frank, like their first encounter, shoved Gerard hard in the chest. This seemed to be a trademark move of his, Gerard had noticed. It took him all his might not to throw a fist.

"Back off Frank..."

"Or what? You'll get all your living buddies to come after me?"

"Shut up Frank..." Gerard voice became a low growl.

"No, but seriously Gee, tell me," Frank spoke in sarcastic voice. "Why do you hate me so much, eh?" He shoved Gerard again. "Why do you hate the dead so much?" Another shove. "You used to love zombie movies so much." Shove. "Tell me - why do you hate them oh so fucking much?"

Gerard grabbed Frank’s arm, and twisted it up his back, bending Frank face first over the table.  
Frank made no noise. Gerard knew he couldn't feel it. He could snap his arm and he wouldn't feel a thing. It wouldn't heal ever again, but he knew it wouldn't hurt.

He noted the small blue bruise on the back of Franks neck, at the top of his spin. The skin was broken, never to heal.

He ran his fingers over it, the coldness of the skin running shivers up his arm.

"I hate them...because you never came back," he whispered finally.

The was a loud bang as the office door swung open, and Bob rushed in. Gerard felt himself being dragged backwards, and a fist meeting his jaw.

He fell to the floor, tasting blood in his mouth. He opened his mouth and gave a small yelp as his teeth were dragged from their embedded placement in his bottom lip.

"Bob! No!" Frank was yelling as Bob lifted a leg to swing at Gerard. This kid really looked out for Frank.

He dropped his leg, and turned to look at the smaller boy. 

"No Bob, it's ok, it's my fault, ok?" He was rubbing Bobs arms, like he was a child.

Gerard put a hand to his mouth looking down at the blood now pouring from his lip. Frank was staring into face, trying to talk him down.

"It's ok...I started it, ok?" 

Bob made some strained noises with his throat, and Gerard noticed a pained look on Franks face. Bob was trying to speak, but all that was coming out were grunting noised and some random sounds.

Frank looked down at Gerard still lying on the floor. He looked back to Bob and gave him a look. Bob sighed and turned to Gerard, holding out a hand.

For a few seconds, he thought Bob was going to hit him again despite Franks warnings, but when he realised it was safe, he took the large blondes hand, and let him pulling him to his feet.

"Thanks," Gerard mumbled, still cradling his jaw, trying to stop the blood flowing from his now swollen bottom lip.

"Mmnhm..rry..." Bob said in a throat voice.

"It's...ok?" Gerard said. He looked round and saw a smile on Franks face.

Bob shoved his shoulder, and left the room, giving Frank a look that Gerard was sure meant 'I'm right outside'.

Once the mountain boy was gone, Gerard turned back to look at Frank, who was biting his lip. "I'm sure D has a first aid box in here," he said, turning to rifle through some cabinets.

They sat in silence as Frank ran some disinfectant wipes over Gerards lip. As Gerard inspected it in the small mirror his mother kept in her right drawer, he thanked the Lord above for giving him such freakishly small teeth.

"At least it won't scar too badly," he mumbled as Frank put the first aid kit away again.  
Frank gave a small laugh. "Yeah...sorry...Bob gets a little-"

"Overprotective?" Gerard finished for him.

Frank nodded. "I dunno what it is," he said, taking a seat next to Gerard again. "Like, since mom brought him home, it's like, he can't do enough, you know? He constantly wants to help out around the house. Or mow the lawn."

He sighed. "I think, 'cause of my size, he feels like he needs to watch out for me. Not that I'm not thankful, you know. I mean, croaking it at fifteen and not growing anymore is bad enough, but with my shortness, I was fucked."

Gerard gave a little laugh and Frank smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Gee, I shouldn't have pushed you so far like that."

Gerard shook his head. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. Or treated you so badly. I'm just so...how was it Toro put it? Fucked up."

"That Toro dude...he's pretty awesome."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah. It took me a while to realise it, but he's pretty much my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without out him."

Frank bit his lip. "I used to be your best friend." He said, in a small voice.

Gerard looked at him. He took in his small frame, and the creased Misfits shirt and ripped jeans. He looked just like he had done 2 years past.

"You used to be more, Frankie."

Frank looked up at him through his long dark eyelashes.

"If...if I hadn't died...we would have been a lot more, wouldn't we?"

Gerard stared at him taking in his grey complexion, his messy black hair. He used to love the way Frank would blush when Linda brought out his baby photos. Or the way he'd try and hide his tears when the skin on his finger tops ripped from shredding his guitar too hard.

"We would have, Frankie." He replied in a small voice.

Frank nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest, and resting his forehead on them. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to die, Gee."

"No one wants to die, Frankie." 

"You did."

Gerard decided that if his heart kept freezing the way it had been lately, he would have to see a doctor soon.

"What?"

"Mikey told me, Gerard."

Mikey. That little specky bastard, Gerard thought. That was it. No more hand-me-down comics for him!

"What did he tell you?" he gulped.

"He told me about the drinking. He told me about the parties. And the pills he found under your pillow. About the razor blades. And the rope. He told me about all the things he found under your mattress. The suicide notes too."

Gerard sighed. "But I didn't do it, did I? Yes, I thought about it. I even planned it. But I didn't, ok? Don't go all Dr. Phil on me, please."

Frank lifted his head to look at Gerard. "I missed you so much, Gee. When Mikey told me...I got so mad. Because it was my fault. You were on your own, here, without me. I left you confused, and alone."

Gerard shrugged. "I got by."

"But you hated the dead kids, because of me, when all along, I was one."

"Funny how things like that happen."

Gerard got to his feet, and looked at the clock. How the evening was taking an odd turn, he thought. He heard Frank stand up behind him and turned to face him.

"I still don't know what to think or feel right now."

Frank nodded, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I understand. But please, just believe me when I say, you have no idea how much I missed you."

He took a step closer to Gerard, staring at his feet. "I couldn't...I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just...not just because you're my best friend. You're so much more to me Gee. You have no idea."

And Gerard didn't have an idea. He had no idea what he was doing when he put a hand under Franks chin, and brought their lips together. He had no idea what he was doing when he wrapped his free arm around Franks waist and brought their bodies closer together.

No. Gerard had no idea, whatsoever.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Gerard lay in his bed a little longer than he had intended to. He took a little longer in the shower than he normally did. He found himself thinking about the day before. How cold Franks lips had been against his. 

As he ran a hand down his body, he cursed his teenage hormones. Oh well, he thought to himself. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been late due to jerking off.

~*~

He didn't bother going into school until lunch. He'd texted Ray and asked him to meet him in the school yard.

"Ouch! That musta hurt!" Ray laughed, acknowledging Gerards swollen lip. He'd told his mother he'd tripped and smacked his face off her desk. She seemed to buy it.

He didn't think it would have swollen up so badly though. But he put that down to the make out session he'd incited the night before.

"Uh, Frank was looking for you this morning before homeroom," Ray said cautiously as they made their way through the grounds.

"Did he say anything?"

He shook his head. "Just that I was to tell you to call him or something."

Gerard nodded. It had been awkward after his mother had returned to work the night before. Gerard and Frank had just enough time to pull apart as his mother strutted through the door, a small child by her side.

For the rest of the evening, Gerard was assigned to sorting through some files, whilst Frank sat on the sofa with the kid, trying to teach them how to move their lips properly.

"I think he's by the bleachers, if you wanna go find him?" Ray offered, taking him out of his daze.

"Uh...you think I should?"

"I don't know...maybe if you tell me what really happened last night, I could make a better decision."

Gerard sighed. "Fine...we had an argument, and it got a bit, physical..."

Ray cocked an eyebrow.

"He was shoving me, so I twisted his arm...then Bob runs in and knocks me to the ground, busting my lip. Then Frank does this weird soothing shit to cool him down, and like, he was _nice_ to me, and helped me up. Then we talked - me and Frank - and he's going on about how he feels, and how he misses me and I just kissed him!"

Ray stopped suddenly and stared at him. "Hold on, you actually made out with him?!"

"Yes! Several times...." Gerard groaned as Ray does a fist pump.

"Ok, let's go to the bleachers!" Ray smiled, grabbing Gerards arm and leading the way.

~*~

There was a small group of kids, sitting under the bleachers. All dead of course.

As Ray and Gerard grew nearer, Gerards stomach started to tense. This wasn't such a good idea. These kids all still hated him after Friday night. What was he thinking?

Before he had a chance to turn, he noticed Bob, leaning against metal pillar, waving them over.

Ok, so maybe he won't pound my face this time, Gerard thought, returning a wave.

He then saw Frank leaning out of the crowd, a huge smile on his face. That made Gerards stomach jump. What was with his body these days anyway?

Frank got his feet and walked to meet them. Gerard stopped a few feet from the group and let Frank walk to them.

"Hey," he smiled when he reached them. Gerard saw Franks hands twitch awkwardly, as though not sure whether to reach out and touch him.

"Hey," he returned with a small smile. 

"Mind if we join you?" Ray butted in. Gerard turned to Ray with a worried face. Abort mission, the thought, abort fucking mission.

"Go ahead," Frank smiled. "Bob has some CD he wanted to talk to you about...Slayer or Megadeth or some metal band I can't be dealing with anyway." He waved his hand in the air, as though dismissing the band altogether.

Ray gave a smile, and walked over to sit next to Bob, who immediately whipped out a CD case and started motioning maniacally in the air. Ray seemed to understand what he was meaning.

"So, you ok?" Frank asked, turning his attention back to Gerard.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..." he looked round and the small group again. "I really don't think it was a good idea me coming round here though..."

"Don't worry about it," Frank put a hand on his arm. "I've spoken to them, and they're cool. Honestly. It'd surprise you how understanding the dead can be." He smiled again.

"Maybe it's a zombie thing," Gerard remarked, looking at a tall blonde girl who had now joined in on Bob and Rays discussion. "I'm pretty sure Patty was a complete bitch to me in sixth grade...and I said zombie, didn't I?" He cringed.

Frank waved his hand, "S'cool. We're used to it."

Gerard nodded. "Listen, about yesterday-"

Frank held up his hands. "It's ok, I understand. I'm not gonna-"

"Jesus Christ Iero, would you let me speak for once?" Gerard almost laughed.

Frank motioned a zip across his mouth and smiled.

"Yesterday...I...I don't regret it, ok? I don't. I'm just...I don't know what to think right now...I mean...this," he motioned between the two of them. "I think...I think I want this. I'm sure I do. I just...need to get time to get used to it, ok?"

Gerard was pretty sure if Frank smiled anymore, his face might split in two.

~*~

The afternoon had gone well. Gerard had sat with the dead kids for lunch, and it wasn't bad at all. He apologised to Joey (it was Joey after all) for the assholes at the party, and promised to draw him Batman. He even had a go at talking with Bob, which although could be difficult, he found to be rather entertaining as the guy had the best facial expressions ever, especially when he was exasperated.  
In class that afternoon, he almost didn't mind the jibes he got from the jocks about joining the zombie kids. "It's about time you died, Way!" A cheerleader remarked as he passed her in French.

She'd be the new victim in his vampire comic, he decided.

When he got home from school, his mom was at work, and Mikey was lying on the sofa, Dawn of the Dead on the TV screen. He stole the bowl of popcorn from his lap, and nudged his brother up, and joined him in spending the evening watching gory b-movies, and laughing at how wrong Romero had really got his zombies.

Each day up until Thursday, Ray and Gerard spent lunch time at the bleachers. Gerard would sit next to Frank, and they'd look over comics Gerard had in his satchel, or laughed at Bob and Rays silent arguments over music and video games.

It was almost too easy to forgot these kids were dead. But Gerard didn't forget. Especially when they had biology that day.

Frank, Bob and Gerard walked to biology together, after meeting at Gerard’s locker that morning, and took their seats at the back of the class. Before the rest of the students piled in, Frank leaned over to Gerard, as he doodled in his sketchbook.

"You wanna come over this weekend?" He asked quietly.

"Huh?"

Frank gave a nervous laugh. "I mean, if you don't want to, it's cool...I was just thinking...you know, like old times? Movies, music, pizza..." He trailed off at the mention of food, with a sad face.

Gerard smiled. "Sure. More pizza for me though." He stuck out his tongue.

The lesson didn't go as easily as normal, in Gerard’s opinion. It was a normal enough class, and Frank was asking all sorts of questions again. And that was what made Gerard uneasy.

"So when I died," Frank was saying, "I didn't see any lights. I didn't see anything. I just woke up, and that was it. It was like...I'd been asleep for too long."

Gerard gave a shiver. The topic of the lesson was how Mr. Black wanted to prove that the dead coming back was not a religious thing (as Franks mother believed, being Catholic and all), but scientific.

Frank is dead, Gerard was repeating in his head. Frank is dead, Frank is dead, Frank is dead.  
And he'd kissed him. He'd practically told him he wanted to be together. And he was dead. Frank was DEAD.

"Hey, Way, maybe you and your boyfriend can share a coffin now!" Madison laughed.

Gerard sunk low in his seat, much to the dismay of Frank who looked a little offended. Not at Madison’s comment, but at Gerard’s reaction.

At the end of the lesson, Gerard quickly threw his books in his bag. Frank looked at him with a knowing look.

"I guess you're busy this weekend after all, huh?" he said quietly, not meeting Gerards eyes.  
Gerard didn't answer, and just quickly left the room.

He didn't go to classes for the rest of the day. He didn't meet Ray to go to the bleachers at lunch.  
He got in his car, and drove home, citing a stomach upset to his concerned mother and father.

Gerard didn't go to school the next day. In fact, he didn't leave the house again that whole weekend, instead spending it with a pack full of marker pens and several empty note books.

~*~

On Monday, Gerard avoided all contact with his friends. Hell, they were his friends now. At least, that's what they would be defined by society as.

He spent lunch in the library, and almost avoided biology, but he knew his mom would freak if he got yet another truant letter home.

Frank and Bob were already in their seats when Gerard walked in the room. Bob didn't acknowledge him as he took his seat by Frank. Frank gave a small, weak smile.

The class started as normal, until fifteen minutes in when a student from another class came in, with a note from another teacher.

"Sit tight class, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The class started to chat amongst themselves, and Gerard returned to his usual doodles. He was lost in his own world for several minutes before he heard the shouting.

He looked up to see Frank, squaring up to a member of the football team, at least twice his size. Bob was currently standing behind him, his eyes trained on the floor. It shocked Gerard to see Bob like that. Bob. Looking scared. Not scared. No. Ashamed.

"Shut the fuck up," Frank was yelling in the jocks face. "You don't know anything."

At that the jocks hands flew out, shoving Frank to the ground. Bobs head snapped up, but before he could move, Gerard was on his feet, in front of the Jock.

"You think you're tough, picking on kids like that?" he was saying, shoving at the boy in front of him.

A hushed silence came over the room before Gerard noticed the teacher had returned.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" he hollered, staring at Bob helping Frank from the ground.

Gerard gritted his teeth, staring the jock square in the eyes.

"Nothing sir. It's sorted now," he said, giving one last shove, before returning to his seat.

At the end of the lesson, Gerard took his time putting his books away. He felt someone standing next to him, and looked up to see Bob standing by him.

"Uh...yeah?" He asked a little timidly.

The blonde made some throaty sounds, before making a grunt that Gerard could have sworn was, "thanks".

He nodded, and stood up. "No problem."

He looked at Frank, who was standing by the classroom door. He opened his mouth to speak, but Frank just nodded, before motioning for Bob to join him,

Gerard found himself at the Haunted House that night again. His mom hadn't asked him, but he figured since he'd been there the past two Monday nights, why not go along again?

His mothers shocked face was priceless as he walked in her office, dropping his bag at the door. Once again, Frank was seated on his mothers sofa, a pile of paperwork on his lap.

"Uhm...ok...well, I guess I can go grab some dinner for us then!" she smiled, kissing her sons cheek and heading out the door.

"You didn't need to come back, you know." Frank said, standing up and stretching. Gerard heard his bones crack, and worried about what would happen if he ever bent himself backwards too much.

"I figured I may as well. Mom could always use the extra help."

Frank nodded, and made towards the door. Gerard caught his arm. The skin was so cold, and lifeless. "Where are you going?" 

"What? You want me to stay?"

Gerard nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

Frank laughed coldly. "Well, one minute you want me, the next you're repulsed by my existence, so I don't know, why would you?"

Gerard nodded, and let go, stepping back to lean against the desk. "I don't know Frank. I don't know what I want. I want you. I do, but-"

Frank stepped forward, pressing his body against Gerard’s. "But you don't want me like this." He pressed his cold forehead against Gerard’s, their noses touching.

They stood like that for a few seconds, before Gerard snapped his head up hungrily, crushing their lips together. 

Frank ran his hands up into Gerard’s hair, tugging at it ever so lightly. Gerard scooted back a little, so he could lie fully down on the desk, not caring about the coffee mug or the paperwork he was knocking to the floor in the process.

Frank took this as an ok to climb on top of him, straddling his hips and sucking on his bottom lip. Gerard’s hips jerked up and Frank gave a little yelp, breaking the kiss.

"What? Are you ok?" Gerard panted.

Frank giggled. "I've never done this before," he said shyly. "Well, apart...apart from that one time...with you."

Gerard didn't smile. He didn't like to remember that night. He grabbed at Franks head, pulling him down for a kiss, grinding his hips upwards. He couldn't help but groan when Frank pushed down, one hand steadying himself on the table, the other knotted in Gerard’s hair.

"Fuck," Gerard moaned into his mouth, "Fuck Frankie..I can't...I can't hold-"

"Ok, so they only had decaff, and I know you hate- OH MY GOD GERARD!"

The boys broke apart, Frank falling to the ground as Gerard sprang up on the table to face his mother.

"Uh, mom! I, uh..." His face was a bright crimson, and he was tugging his hoody down as far as possibly to hide the swollen lump of his crotch.

His mum smirked, her own face a bright red. "Uh, yeah. Decaff." She shook a coffee cup in his direction.

Frank gave a little laugh from the floor, and pulled himself to his feet. "Sorry D, I, uh-"

"It's quite ok love, I don't need the details. All I need is for that not to happen on my desk again, comprehendi?"  
Both boys nodded, and Gerard stood up, still holding his hoody down as far as possible.

"Bathroom's down the hall," His mother laughed. He gave her a dirty look, before making his way out the room.

 

When Gerard had returned from the bathroom, passing by an amused looking Bob, Frank was no longer in his mothers office. His mom was sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. She patted the spot next to her, and he sighed as he took a seat.

"Well," his mom said. "You wanna tell me what's going on with you?"

Gerard shook his head, crossing his legs up underneath him.

"Come on baby, you used to talk to me all the time." She reached out, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "You used to tell me everything. You never talk to me anymore Gerry-baby."

"Aw ma, don't call that," he almost laughed.

Donna smiled. "Well, you know you can tell me anything. No matter how gross." She made a little sign over her heart, promising it would go no further.

Gerard sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing mom."

"Well, you certainly looked like you knew what you were doing from where I was standing."

Gerard playfully slapped her leg. "Not like _that_."

She laughed, and took his hand in hers.

"Gerard, you and Frank were always meant to be. Even before he...before, I always said. I always knew how you felt about him."

"But he's dead ma, he's dead." He dropped his head back to rest against the sofa back. "I just...it's wrong."

"Why?"

He looked at her. "You mean to tell me you think it's right, a dead guy and a breathing guy, getting it on?"

"Undead, Gerard. Or different biotic. How can you still call him dead, if he's walking, and talking and...grinding against you..." she gave a little laugh.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Whatever you say, he was dead, and buried, and now...ugh, I don't even know ma."

"Gerard, baby, you do whatever your heart tells you. He's still the same boy you knew two years ago."

"Yeah, who's had to learn how to walk, and talk again. And like...he's never even been with anyone but me."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I mean," he breathed. "Before...before he...you know...like...we kissed. That night. Because _someone_ ," he prodded her leg, "just happened to tell his mother I was gay."

Donna laughed. "Ah yes, that. Well, if his mother hadn't told me he'd been coming to her about strange feelings he was having for a 'friend'" she made air quotations, "I may have not felt the need to disclose such information."

Gerard sighed. "Well...it was _that_ night it happened."

His mothers smile faded. "Oh baby...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't. I mean, I'd just admitted I was gay to my best friend, and he practically pounced on me. It was...it was like...the best night ever...and then he was gone. I was so messed up, I didn't tell anyone. Well, except Toro."

"You told Ray? Seriously?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was drunk." He ducked a slap from his mother. 

"That Toro kid...he's a nice boy. Nice family." She nodded. "Even if his parties do get a little out of control."

Gerard felt the color drain from his face. "Parties?"

"Really Gerard, you think I didn't know about last weekend?" 

He nodded.

"Please, Gerard. I run this place."

Tattle tailing little zombie brats, Gerard thought.

"To be fair, I had to drag it out of them. Frank and Bob weren't talking, which was a bit surprising. And Joey wouldn't tell me how he got that busted lip. No, it was actually Mharie that told me. She said she didn't think it was right that a son of mine would let something like that happen. And I totally agree."

"Ma-"

"You should have called me, Gerard. Even if you didn't want to get involved, you should have called me. And Frank, getting a group of kids to go up there? Anything could have happened!"

"I'm sorry mom."

"I know you are. And like I said, I'm not any normal mom, and I didn't ground you. But you better not let anything like that happen again."

Gerard nodded, and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, Frank." His mom continued. "I know it's difficult, baby, but...you can't keep stopping and changing your mind."

He nodded. "I...I don't know how I feel. I mean. I want him. As a friend, as a...a..."

"Boyfriend?"

"I think so. Maybe? Like...every time I look at him, I'm back there, in his living room, that night..."

"Where you left everything off?"

He nodded again. "And I just...I wanted to do that. I want to be that person again. I want to...I want to be his. I want to be his first for everything. I want to...be able to start off again. But how can I?"

"Why can't you?" his mother soothed, running her hand down his arm.

"He's dead, mom. Every time I let myself...every time I kiss him, or spend time with him, it's fine. It's good. I'm happy. I forget he doesn't breathe, or cry, or anything. I don't notice the color of his skin. Nothing else matters, just him being there."

"But...?"

"But then something will happen. Like biology class. Someone will start talking about why they come back, or why they can't do certain things, and then it's right there, nagging at me. He's dead."

His mom straightened her back, and stared him square in the face.

"Gerard Arthur Way. Since when did you let anything stop you doing what you wanted?"

Gerard blinked at her, confused.

"When you were told only girls could play Peter Pan in the school play, did that stop you?" Gerard shook his head. 

"Or what about when they said you were too young to enter the Young Artist of the Year contest at city hall?" Another shake of the head.

"When I told you Mikey was too young to see the Nekromantix live, what did you do?"

Gerard smirked, "Told you we were going to a movie and went anyway?"

“Exactly! Gerard, baby, if you want to be with Frank, be with him. Don't let societys ideas of right and wrong make you feel like you shouldn't be with him. Yes, I fully understand that necrophilia is a touchy subject-" Gerard gave a little shiver when she said this. "-but it's only that if you call it that. I mean, can you even define it as that today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, in case you hadn't realised, the dead aren't exactly what they used to be!" She gave a small laugh. "I mean, if it was a real dead person, not moving, talking, and in a coffin, yes, that's wrong. But is that how you would define Frank?"

Gerard shook his head. 

"Well then. It doesn't matter what the kids in school say. If you want to give it a chance, a friendship, or a relationship, then do it. The times are changing baby. Sooner or later, the world is going to have to realise that differently biotic kids are people too. And sooner or later, they'll be graduating, and going to college and working too. They aren't going anyway, no matter what those idiot LiveWires think."

Gerard was silent. The LiveWires. He tried not to think about them. They were the latest political party to show up in DC. They wanted the living impaired rounded up, like it was World War II again.

"God damn Nazis," his mother muttered.

Gerard nodded.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest baby? I did order some pizza, but I'll bring it home, ok?"

He sighed and nodded, getting to his feet. "Thanks ma," he said, kissing her cheek.

As Gerard left his mothers office, pulling on his jacket, he found Frank and Bob sitting on the steps outside. They turned when they heard the door, and Frank gave a small smile. Bob nodded, and looked to Frank, as if looking for directives.

Before Frank could say anything, Gerard spoke up. "I, uh, I'm gonna head home I think. I don't feel so good."

Frank’s face fell, and he nodded. The two dead boys got to their feet, and started to head inside. Gerard caught Franks arm with his hand.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Frank looked at him, before turning and nodding at Bob, who gave Gerard a warning look, before heading inside.

"Yeah," Frank asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

Frank nodded.

"I shouldn't have-" Gerard continued, but Frank cut him off.

"It's ok, I get it. Listen, I'll just stay out of your way and-"

"I swear to God Frankie, the next time you cut me off..."

Frank gave a shy smile. Gerard loved that smile.

"Ok. What I was trying to say is...I shouldn't have been so hot and cold with you. And I'm sorry for that. I just...I'm trying to get my head wrapped around this."

Frank nodded, and pulled his hands from his pockets. He reached out, fixing Gerard’s scarf around his neck.

"I get it, Gee. I mean...to you, I'm still that fifteen year old kid in my living room, who was practically molesting you." he gave a little laugh. "But, even though I've been gone for so long, I'm not. Ok, so sure, there's a lot I'm inexperienced with, or that I can't really do...but you have to remember, I am seventeen. I still have my birthday every year. Only now it's a bit weird, being on the day of the dead and all..."

Gerard gave a small laugh. He took one of Franks hands, bringing it down to link with his own.

"But Gerard, I...I really, really want this. I want you in my life. Death. Whatever you want to call it." He used his free hand to wave in the air.

Gerard nodded. "I know, Frank, I know. Just...give me some time, yeah? I just...I need to figure out some stuff."

Frank nodded. He reached up on his top toes and placed a small, gentle kiss on Gerards cheek.

"Just, don't ignore me in school, ok?" He asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Gerard nodded, before turning and heading for his car.

~*~

When Gerard reached home that night, he fell asleep on the sofa. Mikey was out with his dad at their grandparents, so he had the house to himself. 

It was around 2am when his mother got home.

"Gerard sweetie," she shook him awake gently.

"Huh? Mom?" he asked, slightly disoriented.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you into bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard sat behind the wheel of his car the next day, staring at the school building. He could see Frank and Bob, standing with Ray by the flag pole. There were a few more dead kids, and Gerard was shocked to see, two of Rays band mates standing by. They looked a little unsure of themselves, but were there none the less.

He took a few deep breaths, before muttering to himself. "Fuck it."

He grabbed his satchel from the passenger seat, and exited the car.

As he made his way towards the mismatched group of teenagers, he could see people watching him from the corner of his eye. He kept going over the conversation he'd had with his mother in his mind. He could do this. He could.

He saw Frank look up as he was just a few yards away, a worried look on his face.

Ok. You can do this Gerard, he thought. You can do this. Fuck what society thinks. You can make up your own mind, right?

As he neared the group, he smiled, lifting his arm in a small wave.

Frank grinned as Gerard reached, them, looking more than happy that Gerard was even acknowledging him in the school yard.

"Whassup G-man?" Ray joked, slapping him on the back He laughed, and looked at Frank, was standing there, just smiling up at him. 

Bob made some noises with his throat, and as Frank opened his mouth to translate, Gerard said, "Yeah man, much better. Thanks."

Frank stared at him, wide eyed. Gerard smirked, and gave him a little wink.

At lunch that afternoon, Gerard returned to the spot underneath the bleachers, dropping his bag down next to Frank, and huffing as he hit the ground.

"Bad day?" Frank asked, leaning back on his elbows in the dirt.

Gerard groaned. "I still have no idea why I took Latin. I mean, why would I do that?"

Frank laughed, nodding to Ray as he took a seat next to Bob.

"How are you finding your classes anyway?" Gerard asked, pulling his sandwiches from his bag.

Frank shrugged. "They're ok I guess. I mean, I love music, and biology is pretty cool." He looked at Gerard as he stuffed half a ham sandwich into his mouth.

"Whffatt?" his cried, his voice muffled. He'd seen Ray eating around the dead kids before, why couldn't he?

Franks eyes widened. "Is that ham?"

Gerard groaned. "Oh don't you start your vegetarian bullshit with me now, Iero, I'm having a bad enough day- what's so funny?"

Frank had started to laugh, shoving Gerard’s arm slightly. "Actually, I guess I'm vegan now." He giggled.

Gerard narrowed his eyes and continued with his lunch, barely paying attention to the chitter chatter around him.

As they walked back to the school building at the end of lunch, Frank nudged Gerard with his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said.

"Huh?"

"For today. For not...you know..."

"Going back on my word."

Frank gave a small nod and a shrug. "I know it's tough...but thanks. It means a lot."

Gerard smiled and nodded, before waving, and heading for his English class with Ray.

~*~

For the rest of the week, Gerard continued like that. Eating his lunch with this new group of friends, and even sometimes getting himself involved in Bob and Rays arguments over whatever band they were arguing about. To be honest, he just loved the way Bob seemed to win every argument, without using a single word.

By the time their Thursday morning biology class arrived, things seemed somewhat normal. Well, in Gerard’s opinion. He felt like it was just Frank. His Frank. His old Frank.

As they took their seats at the back of the class, Gerard leaned over to show Frank the sketch of Batman he was working on for Joey, asking whether or not he should add a villain or two in.

As the lesson began, and Frank took to his normal way of asking too many questions, Gerard tried to ignore the looks he was getting from the rest of the class. Of course, his fellow students had noticed his new found group of friends. It was only a matter of time before some new comment was made.

"Sir?" Madison asked, holding he hand up in the air, a sickingly sweet smile on her face.  
Gerard groaned inwardly. This couldn't be good.

"Yes, Madison?"

"Can dead boys get it up?" She giggled. The class erupted. Gerard felt a blush, bloom on his face, as Bob groaned, putting his head on the desk.

Before the teacher had a chance to answer, Frank quipped up, "Not for you sweetheart."

The class turned to stare at Frank, including Gerard, who couldn't quite believe what his ears had just heard.

"What?" Frank asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Just 'cause I've no heartbeat, doesn't mean I don't have taste." He made screwed up face in Madison’s direction.

"Ahem!" Mr. Black cleared his throat, a somewhat amused look on his face. "That's enough of that, I think."

Gerard turned to look at Frank, a 'what the fuck' expression on his face. Frank just smiled, and turned to face the front of the class.

At lunch that day, Gerard and Ray were at the bleachers before Frank and Bob. Gerard didn't think much of it, as he handed Joey the Batman sketch, and Mharie limped over.

"Frank...and...Bob..." She said slowly. "Fighting...football...team."

Gerard exchanged a glance with Ray, before jumping to his feet and running in the direction of the school. He could hear Ray shouting his name, but paid no attention. 

He rounded the corner of the school grounds and saw a small crowd gathered. From what he could see, there were three football players holding onto Bob, who was snarling and trying to pull away. Infront of them, he could see Frank, wrestling on the ground with the jock from biology they'd had a run in with that Monday.

Gerard felt his heart pounding as he ran. 

He threw himself through the crowd, and grabbed the boy on top of Frank, dragging him backwards.

As he scrambled to his feet, he gave a small laugh, blood trickling down his chin. "Aw, here to save your zombie boyfriend Way?"

Gerard scoffed. "Looks like he's doing fine by himself, actually." He nodded at his face.

The boy ran at him, tackling him to the ground. 

As Frank made to move forward, Ray grabbed him back. "Don't Frank. If you get hurt, that's it. Gerard'll be ok."

As the two boys wrestled on the ground, Gerard managed to manoeuvre himself on top of the attacker. As he landed fist after fist on his face, he growled, "You stay the fuck away from him."

He had no idea how long he went on, but he only stopped when he felt strong arms pulling him back, only to look up, and see the grey face of Bob, dragging him backwards.

He looked down as the jocks that had been previously holding onto Bob were picking up their fallen comrade, his face bloody and swollen.

Gerard allowed himself to be pulled backwards, Bob wrapping his large arms around him, pulling him around the corner, and leaning him against the wall.

"Fuck." Ray was saying, taking Gerards bloody hands. "Fuck."

He looked down. Woah. That was a lot of blood.

He looked up at Frank, who was standing behind Ray, staring at Gerards hands.

"We...we gotta get you out of here-"

"Not so fast, gentlemen," a voice said.

They looked up to see Miss. Pikerton, the deputy principal standing over them, a look of anger splayed across her face.

~*~

As Gerard sat outside the principals office, he stared at the blood stains on his blue jeans. He never wore blue jeans, but of course, today he just HAD to.

His mother was on her way, and Frank was inside the office with Linda. Great. Just when everything was going ok, he just had to blow it.

"What the Hell is going on?"

He turned to see his mother stride in the hall way, a look of fury on her face. "Gerard Way, I have _never_ been called to school about you before! What the Hell is going on?"

As he opened his mouth to explain, the office door opened and Linda stepped out with Frank in tow.

"Linda, what's going on?" Donna spoke, eyeing Frank behind her.

"I'll see you at work, ok?" Linda said in a kind voice, rubbing her friends arm.

"Mr. Way," Miss. Pikerton called.

"And be easy on him, ok?" Linda added in a small voice.

As she and Frank left, Frank wouldn't look at Gerard.

Once they were seated in the office, Miss.Pikerton looked at Gerard. "Would you like to tell me your version of events, Gerard?"

He sighed. "I was sitting with my friends at lunch, and Mharie came over and said there was a fight. I ran over, and there were like, three of the football team pinning Bob, and that guy was on top of Frank."

"Mr. Marsello."

"Whatever his name is, and I know that if Frank gets hurt, it won't heal, so I couldn't very well-" He cut himself off, and turned to look at his mother, who's eyes were trained on the teacher.

"Did you," he breathed, "Did you say Marsello?"

Miss. Pikerton nodded. "Yes. Colin Marsello. I believe he's in your biology class."

Gerard nodded. He'd never bothered to learn his name. He never bothered to learn anyone’s names in his classes.

"Tommy Marsello’s brother." His mother said through pursed lips.

The teacher nodded. "You had no idea?" She asked.

Gerard shook his head. All term, the brother of Franks murderer had been in his class, and he'd had no clue. No wonder this kid had it in for Frank. 

"So, that isn't why you attacked him?"

Gerard shook his head. "No. I just wanted to protect Frank." He stared at his hands in his lap. He was shaking.

Miss. Pikerton nodded, and was silent for a second.

"Gerard," she finally spoke. "I am completely sympathetic in your need to help Frank. I know as well as anyone the outcome, should something harmful happen to him. However, Colin is currently in the nurses office having butterfly stitches done. You know I can't let this go."

Gerard nodded. 

"Hold on a minute," Donna spoke up. "You can't seriously be thinking of-"

"Mrs. Way," the teacher held up a hand. "I completely understand your stance on this matter. I admire all the work you put into the HLP, and it was me, personally, that joined you in your campaign to have the living impaired children admitted to the school."

Donna nodded, and sat back in her chair.

"However," she continued, "I can't possibly NOT punish Gerard for this. And don't worry, he won't be alone. Mr. Iero has been given a week's detention for fighting. As has Mr. Marsello. However, as Gerard has caused some...substantial damage to another student, I have no choice but to suspend him."

Gerard nodded, still staring at his hands.

"For how long?" His mother asked in a tense voice.

"A week."

"Hmmm."

"Mrs. Way, I am sorry, but I have to. Believe me, I don't take any pleasure in this. I understand Gerard was just looking out for his...friend."

"It's fine, Miss. Pikerton." Gerard spoke up. "I'll take the detention. It's better than expulsion."

He looked at his mother, his eyes pleading with her to just agree so they could leave.

"Fine," Donna sighed. "I'll have him work at the House with me for the week."

Gerard nodded, and stood up. 

As his mother signed some paperwork, he hovered about the door. He just wanted to get out of this place.

As he left the school with his mother, he noticed it was home time already. 

"Give me your car keys." His mother said stiffly.

Without a word, he handed them over. As they made their way through the car park, he noticed Ray waiting by one of the yellow school buses.

"Toro!" His mother called, startling him.

Ray looked up, his face paling. She tossed Gerards keys at him.

"Take his car."

Ray looked at Gerard, a wide eyed look on his face. Gerard just nodded, and followed his mother to her car.

~*~

The whole ride to his mothers work was silent. A few times Gerard opened his mouth to apologise, beg her to yell at him, but he didn't. He'd never got into trouble for fighting before. He'd never been in trouble at school. 

They arrived at the Haunted House, and walked to her office in silent. Gerard saw Bob sitting in the rec room with an older man, who Gerard assumed was a member of staff, and was moving his mouth into odd shapes.

"He gets lessons twice a week," his mother commented, when she saw Gerard looking. "Just to try and bring on the process."

Gerard nodded, and entered her office. He dropped his satchel in its usual spot, and sat on the sofa, his head in his hands.

After a few moments silence, Donna spoke up. "I'm proud of you, Gerard."

He looked up, blinking. "What?"

"I mean...I'm not proud of you for fighting." She came and sat beside him, taking his hands in her own. "I'm proud of you for sticking up for Frank. By doing that, you stuck up for them all. And I'm proud of you for it."

He nodded. "I just...if he got hurt, he wouldn't..."

His mother nodded. "I know baby. And I'm so happy you're doing this. I'm so happy you're giving it a chance." She smiled. "But violence is never the answer, even if they start it."

He nodded again. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok. For the next week, you can help me out here, ok?"

"Ok." He gave her a weak smile.

"Right. I better go find Linda. Could you help out in the kitchen sweetie? Michelle called in sick today. Just, you know, tidy up a little." She waved her hand and left him.

As Gerard pottered around the kitchen, cursing whoever had broke the dishwasher, he never heard Frank come in.

He was running the warm water into the sink, humming to himself, and muttering about how there was nothing macho about a bunch of teenage boys chasing a bit of leather on a patch of grass, when he heard a forced cough.

He spun round, to see Frank standing by the door.

"Frank...hey," he said, shutting off the water.

Frank was silent, just watching him. He rubbed his hands off on his blood stained jeans and took a few steps forward.

"Frankie...I'm sorry...I never...I don't know what happened...I just..." He trailed off, his eyes pleading.

He looked Frank up and down, taking in his scuffed red converse, dirty black drain pipe jeans, and faded Frankenstein shirt. His grey skin looked paler than usual, his hair messy and down.

He opened his mouth to attempt another apology, but he was stopped by Frank striding to him, pressing himself against him, kissing hungrily at his lips.

He flailed his arms for a second, before slowly wrapping him around the smaller boys waist. Frank ran him hands up into Gerard’s hair, like he always did, tugging ever so slightly.

They stood like that for a few seconds, before Frank pulled away, much to Gerard’s dismay.

"I'm sorry," Frank whispered, running his hands down Gerard’s chest.

"What for?" He clasped his hands over Franks, and leaned back against a countertop.

"For getting you into this." 

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything Frankie."

Frank sighed. He pulled his hands away, and pulled himself up onto the countertop next to Gerard. "I shouldn't be so cocky in class."

"Frank, if you want to stick up for yourself, no one can stop you. You had every right saying that today."

"Yeah, and look where it got me. I'm in detention and your suspended. And..." He trailed off.

"And what?"

Frank shook his head.

"And what, Frankie?"

Frank gave a shaky sigh. "Tommy Marsello is fighting for parole."

Gerard felt his stomach drop.

"What?"

Frank nodded.

Gerard couldn't remember much of Tommy Marsello’s trial. He could remember the car rides to and from the court. He could remember his mothers yells as the court found him not guilty of the death of Grant Martin. They couldn't find him dead of killing someone that was already dead, they argued.  
He could remember Linda holding onto him as he was found guilty of manslaughter, for Franks death, and sentenced to ten years imprisonment without parole  
.  
That was all he could remember. What he couldn't remember, was the screaming he done in the back of the car on the way home. How he'd kicked and fought against his mother and father when they tried to calm him down. He didn't remember the night he locked himself in the bathroom, ready to end it all, Mikey on the other side of the door, pleading with his big brother to just come out and talk to him.  
No. He couldn't remember it all that well.

"But he was sentenced...ten without parole..." Gerard muttered.

"Yeah, well," Frank said. "His attorney is arguing that it can't be manslaughter if I'm walking and talking."

"But that's not fair! He killed you!"

There was a silence when Gerard said that. Frank stared at him his eyes sad.

"Come over this weekend." Gerard said suddenly, moving himself to stand between Franks legs.

"What?" Frank asked, startled.

Gerard smiled, and pressed a small kiss onto the dead boys lips. "Come to mine. We can watch some movies, beat up Mikey...the usual."

Frank smiled. "And you won't back out this time?"

Gerard stepped back and drew a cross over his heart. "Promise."

~*~

That weekend, Frank did go over. They sat up late on Saturday night, watching Halloween H20 with Mikey, who was ecstatic at having Frank over. Gerard showed Frank his basement room, that he'd finally got. He showed him his painting, and his comic ideas. He laid out his numerous sketchbooks, telling in detail what each meant to him.

"These are incredible," Frank murmured, his hand running over a charcoal sketch of a grave.

"Is this...is this my grave?" Frank whispered. Gerard nodded.

"Did you ever visit?"

Gerard shook his head. "I couldn't...I...I saw it at your funeral, and that's it. I couldn't go back."  
Frank nodded, and set the book back on the bed. "You're amazing you know that?" He smiled as Gerard piled the books back into a box to push under the bed.

Gerard’s father helped set up the fold out bed in Gerard’s room from Frank, and attempted to talk to them about his most recent poker night. Gerard laughed at Franks confused expression.

As they climbed into their beds that night, Gerard turned to look at Frank.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Frank smiled.

"I missed you." He reached out a hand, and intertwined it with Franks.

"I missed you too."

He fell asleep holding Franks hand as the younger boy watched him. And Gerard had never felt so complete.


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday morning, Gerard slept late. His mom didn't normally go into work until around 4pm, so he had a late shower, a late breakfast, and helped her with some errands before they set off to the House.

He'd told Ray to hold on to his keys for the week, since he probably wouldn't be needing them. Just as long as he didn't crash or get a ticket, he was fine with him driving.

Frank wasn't at the House when he arrived, which was odd. Despite the fact they had the same last class on a Monday, Frank was always there and working before Gerard set food on the grounds.

He went about his chores, helping Michelle in the kitchen, before tidying up some speech therapy books he'd found on the floor of the rec room. 

He heard some noise as he set about sorting the DVD collection, and turned to see Bob and the man he'd seen previously enter the room. Bob paused, and looked a little uneasy.

"I'll get out of your way," Gerard smiled, and received a small smile from Bob. He was really starting to like this kid.

On his way to his moms office, he saw Frank talking with one of the dead girls in his French class. He stepped back out of view, a little guilty pang in his stomach.

"So, like, does it work?" He heard Frank asking her.

"I'm not sure...like, for me...well, of course it's gonna work." She almost giggled. "I mean...God, this is awkward.."

Frank gave her a sympathetic smile. "Lisa, you think this is awkward for you? I'm asking you about gay sex. This is much more awkward for me, believe me."

Gerard felt a pounding in his chest.

Frank was wondering about sex? Were they ready for this? Well, yes, Gerard thought, thinking back to how long he seemed to be spending in the shower these mornings. Yes, he was quite ready for that. But Frank wasn't. There was no way Frank was.

Besides! He'd only been back three weeks! Heck, they'd only made out a few times. They weren't even official! Or were they? Did fighting for him in the school yard mean they were a couple? Well, he hadn't denied it when Colin had called Frank his boyfriend.

Oh shit, shit, shit! He thought. 

"Well," Lisa continued, leaning against the wall. "I know like, as long as we, you know, use the right stuff, it goes off fine." She popped some bubblegum she was chewing.

Gerard had never seen one of the dead kids chew before. It was strange. She couldn't blow a bubble, but could pop her gum. 

"The right stuff? Like...lube, and...stuff."

She laughed. "Yes, like lube and stuff."

Frank bit down on his lip. "And like, what about...what about...you know...orgasms and stuff..."  
Gerard could see by the look on Franks face that the boy did not feel comfortable asking this.

"Well," she popped her gum again. "I haven't. You know. But like, a lot of girls just don't, so that could just be me. I mean, I never did before I died, so I don't see why I would now."

"What about dead guys?"

"I dunno sweetie," she stroked his arm. "I mean, like...I'm not sure how it works. Like, obviously our muscles and nerves work...but I don't know....like, if we don't have blood flowing, how are you supposed to, you know..." she did a little pumping motion with her hand.

Frank nodded, his brow furrowed. "Thanks Lisa."

"No problemo Franko," she cooed, "I'm always here if you need me." She skipped up the stairs, and Frank sighed, leaning back against the wall.

Gerard stepped out of his hiding spot. "What was that all about?" He asked in a small voice.

Frank jumped in surprise. "Gerard! Uh, what are, uh, what?"

"That. What was that all about?" He strode over to Frank, not quite sure if he was amused, scared or angry. Maybe all three.

"I uh...how much did you hear?" He bit his lip.

"Enough."

"Aw shit...it's not...it's not like, what you think...aw man..." He put his hand over his face.

"Why are you asking about sex, Frankie? I mean-"

"No Gerard, it's not...it's not that like...I mean, I don't want to...aw shit, no matter what I say, it's gonna come out wrong."

Gerard looked at him for a second, and sat down on the bottom step. "I'm listening."

Frank sighed and sat down. 

"Biology today," he said, playing with the lose threads of his jeans. "I...I asked Black whether or not he though dead people could...you know...have sex."

Gerard’s eyes widened.

"AFTER CLASS!" Frank added hastily. "Jesus, I'm not that stupid! Anyway, I asked what he thought. He said, when it comes to girls, he didn't see much of a problem, because like, of course, why would there be? As for boys...he said he wasn't sure. He said that, by scientific law, that no, it shouldn't be possible."

Gerard nodded.

"So he said my best bet would be asking someone who had, you know, been there."

"And Lisa has?"

Frank nodded. "She's dating a guy from the next county. A breather."

Gerard cocked his eyebrow. "Am I a breather?"

"Am I a zombie?"

Gerard nodded his head, and Frank nudged him with his elbow.

"Anyway. She said that yeah, it works out fine for her. But she doesn't know how it would be for a guy...so far, none of the DB guys have dated, really."

"DB?"  
"Differently Biotic."

Gerard nodded. "Frank, don't you think it's a bit early to be asking questions like that?"

"It's not like that Gerard," he sighed. "I'm not...I'm not like, wanting to rush things or anything...I just want to know...I mean, I'm pretty much me again. I can do everything I used to do. I just...I want to know if I'm ever going to lose it, you know?"

"Lose it?"

"My virginity. I just...I want to know if I can. I want to know that I can do things, that when...if we get to that point, I can...I can make you happy."

Gerard thought about that for a second. 

Of course he'd thought about it too. He was a teenage boy. His hormones did drive him nuts at the best of times. And in the past week or so, yes, maybe he had been thinking about Frank a little too much. And yes, maybe he had found himself, late at night lying in his bed, one hand around his cock, imagining what it would be like to have Frank (Frank's) mouth around him. So yeah, he had thought about it.

"Gerard, I know how I feel about you, even if you're not sure how you feel about me. And I know what I want for us." 

Frank reached over and put his hand over Gerard’s, squeezing it slightly. "I just...I just didn't think there was any harm in asking."

He got to his feet, and held a hand out for Gerard, who took it. As he stood up, just inches from Franks face, he let out a deep breath he didn't know he's been holding in.

"Yeah," he said finally. "There's no harm."

~*~

Gerard spent the rest of the week and weekend helping his mom out at the House. He saw Frank a few times, but it was mostly small stolen glances, and a few grabs of the hand as they passed by. Frank was busy helping Bob with his speech therapy, which seemed to be coming along pretty good.  
At the weekend, Frank was at his grandmothers in New York, so Gerard spent the weekend changing bed sheets.

On Monday morning, Ray picked Gerard up in his car, tossing the keys to him, and laughing as Gerard stroked the dashboard, and berated him for leaving candy wrappers in the ash tray.

When they reached school, they joined their usual crowd by the flag pole, amongst the stares and whispers, and people pointing at Gerard.

"Everyone is talking about you," Ray said, as Madison scowled at him on the way by.

"What else is new?" Gerard asked, smiling at Frank. Frank didn't smile back.

"They're saying Frank's your boyfriend," Joey quipped up.

Gerard looked at Frank, who stared at the ground. The bell rang before he had a chance to say anything.

He got through most of the day fairly well. A few shoves in the hallway, and one teacher failing him on a test he didn't even take, just for taking the star quarter back out of a game, nothing he couldn't handle.  
Lunch was a quiet affair. Gerard sat next to Frank, as he always did, eating his sandwiches and joining in on Bob and Rays conversations. Frank didn't speak at all.

When they reached biology, Frank paused outside the room.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked, stalling by the door.

"I don't...feel so good."

Gerard almost laughed. "Frank, sorry dude, you don't get to use those excuses anymore." 

They walked in the room slowly, Frank dragging his feet, and dropping his bag by his desk. 

"Hey, what's with you today?" Gerard asked. Wasn't HE supposed to be the moody one?

Frank just shook his head, and rested it on the desk. Gerard looked to Bob, who gave him a shrug.

Throughout the lesson, Gerard felt a smugness in his stomach whenever Colin turned to look at him, his face bruised and swollen. Gerard gave him the nicest smile he could manage, each time he, or Madison, who he'd now realised were a couple, looked at him.

At the end of class, Frank left quickly, not even waiting for Bob, who stared at Gerard in lost confusion. 

Gerard left with the blonde boy, Gerard explaining the different between each incarnation of Robin, The Boy Wonder, when they saw Frank by his locker. 

"Dude, what is with you," Gerard asked, turning him around. He saw a look of fear in the smaller boys eyes, and turned to see Colin, along with three of his football cronies standing behind him.

"You and your boyfriend better watch yourself, Way," Colin growled. "He _is_ your boyfriend isn't he?"

Gerard turned to look at Frank, who was now staring at the floor. He felt a burn in his stomach and turned to Colin.

"Yeah, he is. He's my dead, gay, boyfriend." He stepped forward, chest to chest with Colin.

The jock stared at him, anger rising in his eyes. He looked around, seeing teachers? each which way, before grunting, and moving to his locker across the hall.

Gerard smiled, and turned to Frank again.

"You didn't...You didn't need to do that," he said, still not looking at him.

Gerard placed a hand under his chin, and lifted his face. "Yes I did," he smiled, pressing their lips together.

~*~

By Friday, Gerard’s little exhibit of boylove had spread around the campus. To be fair, he hadn't helped much, what with taking Franks hand in the corridors, or pressing kisses to his cheek at lunch.

He could swear that each time he kissed him, he felt heat rise in the dead boys face. 

On the Saturday, he had dinner at Franks. Well, by dinner, Linda made Gerard lasagne, before she headed out for the evening. 

As Gerard sat at the table eating, he looked up and noticed Frank watching him intently.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Nothing," Frank sighed.

"Well stop watching me!" He laughed.

"Sorry babe," Frank sighed again. "I miss my mum’s cooking."

Gerard swallowed and wiped his mouth. "Sorry...and...did you just call me babe?"

Frank sat up straight. "Did I? Uh, sorry..."

"No, no, it's fine. It's...nice."

Frank smiled. "You, uh, wanna watch some TV?"

Gerard smiled and shook his head. "Not really." He stood up, and put his plate in the sink. He then walked over and pulled Frank up, and pushed him against the table.

"I think," he said, placing small kisses on Franks lips. "I think we could come up with a little something more fun, don't you?"

A few minutes later, Gerard had Frank pushed down onto his own bed, and was straddling his hips. He hungrily kissed at his lips, tugging at Franks shirt. They broke apart as he pulled the shirt over his head, then dived in again.

Gerard felt Frank run his hands down his back, holding onto his waist band. On instinct, Gerard started to grind down, kissing his way down Franks throat.

After a few minutes, Frank spoke up. "Gerard," his voice croaked, "Gerard, wait...please...stop."

Gerard stopped and sat up panting. "What's wrong?" he asked, his face a brilliant shade of pink.

"I just..."

Gerard stared at him, his breath uneven. "Yeah?"

"I don't...I don't know..."

"Frank, you wanted to try and be normal, right?" he panted.

Frank nodded.

"Well let's just go with it, ok?" He reached out and stroked Franks cheek. "We won't do anything you don't wanna, ok?"

Frank sat up straight, a small frown on his face. "I just...I...I don't know how far I can...you know..." He cocked his head slightly. "I don't know how my body works, really."

"Oh. Ok. Yeah. Of course."

Frank moved to sit next to him.

"Uh, can you like," Gerard rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you, like, get yourself off?"  
Frank shook his head. "It doesn't work." He hung his head, slightly ashamed.

Gerard nodded. Ok. That's one thing. "What about, you know, in there." He pointed to his ass, which made Frank laugh a little.

"I don't know. I've never really, you know, tried that. I guess it should. I mean, it's a nerve, right? My nerves work, or else I wouldn't be able to feel you touching me."

Gerard nodded. "Well, that's something we can work with, along the line of course."

Frank nodded. 

"I'm sorry if I, like, pushed you too far Frankie."

Franked smirked, and looked at Gerard’s crotch. "It looks like you pushed yourself a little too far."

Gerard looked down and put a hand over his visible erection. "Uh, yeah. Can I like, you know..." He nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

Frank bit his lip and slid onto the floor. He moved to sit in front of Gerard, slowly pushing his way between Gerard’s legs.

"Frankie...you can't...you don't have to..." Gerard whispered as Frank undid his belt buckle, then his zipper.

"Let me try this, ok? If I fuck it up, you can say your first blow job was like death."  
Gerard gave a small smile, a guilty knot appearing in his stomach again.

He lay back, as he felt Frank slide his pants down slightly, gaining easier access to his boxers. He felt a cold hand reach into his underwear, gripping his cock tightly. He gave a shudder at the cold touch, not entirely sure if this was going to work.

Frank slowly ran his hand up and down the length of his member a few times, before moving to up to kiss Gerard.

"This is gonna sound gross," he whispered into Gerard mouth. "But uh, I don't have, you know, saliva."  
Gerard pulled away slightly, looking at Frank strangely. He then leaned forward, licking his way into Franks mouth with as much spit has he could.

After a few seconds, Frank retreated down his body again, and he felt his cold mouth close around his cock.

The sensation has strange at first. It was so cold, like nothing he'd felt before, but mixed with the small heat from his own spit. As Frank moved his head up and down, rolling his tongue around Gerard’s swollen cock, he gave a groan.

Without realising he was doing it, he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Frank hair, and thrust his hips upwards.

Frank grabbed onto Gerard’s hips as Gerard thrust into his mouth, sucking his cheeks in as much as he could, making his mouth a tighter space. After a minute or so, he pulled his mouth off, and looked up at Gerard, who was staring down at him, his eyes half lidded.

Gerard grabbed the back of his head, and dragged him up, crashing their mouths together for a few seconds, before pulling apart.

"Please don't stop Frankie, please..." Frank nodded and licked Gerard’s lips. Gerard then pushed his tongue through the dead boys lips and found himself spitting into his mouth. Frank planted one more kiss on his lips, before returning to his cock.

He licked up and down the swollen member, before wrapping one hand around him and pumping it slightly. He held it in front of his face, before licking across the slit, tasting the precum that was leaking from it.

Gerard moaned, his hips jerking upward, before Frank took him in his mouth again, sucking up and down.

A few moments later, Gerard felt a burn begin in his groin, and he knew he wouldn't last very long. "Frank...Frankie...oh fuck...Frank...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

He came a few seconds later, full in Franks mouth. He was gripping onto the bed sheets, giving a small cry and Frank pulled his mouth off him. He lay for a second, before looking up, to see Frank bent over, his t-shirt pressed to his mouth.

"Are...are you ok?" Gerard panted, sitting up. Frank rubbed at his mouth with the shirt, before turning around, smiling, his lips shining.

"Sorry...can't, you know, swallow." He gave a small shy shrug.

Of course, Gerard thought, reaching down to do his zipper.

Frank climbed on the bed again, watching Gerard intently. "Was that...was that ok?" he asked cautiously.

Gerard looked up at him, before pulling him down for a kiss. "That was perfect babe."

~*~

Gerard woke up in the camp bed Franks mom had left out for him, to find Frank wasn't in his bed. He looked at the Batman clock on the wall. 4am.

He stretched and sat up, looking around the room. "Frank?" He muttered, knowing full well he wasn't in the room.

He pulled himself up and out of the bed, fixing his pyjama top as he made his way out of Franks room. 

He figured Linda hadn't come home yet (probably still sat on his own sofa, giggling hysterically over a bottle of wine with his own mother), and made his way down the stairs.

He found Frank sitting in the kitchen, a glass of water clasped in his hands.

"Frank?" Gerard said, leaning against the door frame.

Frank looked up and gave him a small smile.

Gerard slumped forward and took a seat opposite him. "Must get boring, huh?"

"Huh?" Frank said, looked confused.

"The not sleeping thing. Must get boring." Gerard tried to stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully.

Frank nodded. He kept staring at the glass of water in front of him.

"Frankie, what are you doing?"

"What do you think would happen if I was to drink this?"

Gerard looked at him, quizzically.

"I mean, like, would it just stay in my stomach and dry up eventually? Or would my inside start to mush up?"

Gerard felt his stomach turn at that. They'd discussed that in biology before, and he knew there were tests being done out in DC, but he preferred not to think about it.

"Frank, you shouldn't think that way..."

"Why not?" Frank snapped.

Gerard looked at him, a little taken back.

"I mean, it's not fair. It's not fair that every day, I sit here while my mom has breakfast." He stood up, pacing the small kitchen. "Or lunchtime, when I'm surrounded by people who get to eat their favourite snacks. Do you know how annoying it is to hear people actually complain about their mom running out of their favourite sandwich meat?"

Gerard hung his head. 

"It's just not fair! I never asked for any of this. I just...I just want to be able...to taste. To smell. To...to.."

"Be alive." Gerard answered in a small voice.

Frank sighed and sat back down. "I'm sorry. I just...tonight kinda shook me up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you-"

"No, I wanted to. I wanted to see if I could at least do something right."

This time, it was Gerard who sighed. "Frankie, you can do a lot of things right."

They sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other. Gerard knew what Frank was thinking. He'd thought it all himself. How he wished the past two years had never happened. How he wished for all the same things that Frank wanted. He wanted Frank to be alive, more than anything. He wanted Frank to be...normal.

"You should go back to bed," Frank said after a few minutes.

"Will you come with me?" Gerard looked up, meeting his eyes.

Frank sighed and shook his head. "I really don't like lying in bed. It...it kinda freaks me out."

Gerard thought about this, before saying, "Well, how about we lie on the sofa?"

Frank nodded, and followed Gerard into the living room. 

Gerard lay in silence, his head on Franks lap, as the smaller boy stroked his hair.

As he drifted off to sleep, he never noticed the small shakes of his boyfriends body.


	11. Chapter 11

The following weeks passed rather smoothly, in Gerards opinion. He'd go to school, do his homework, and on Monday evenings, he'd help out at the Haunted House. On a Saturday he'd stay over at Franks, or vice versa. Gerard was pretty happy with this routine. Of course he was. He was getting pretty decent grades, his mom was stoked at his return to helping out a cause close to her heart. That, and of course the fact that Frank felt the need to blow him practically every time they were together. Yeah, Gerard was pretty happy with that.

So yes, Gerard thought his life had finally taken a turn for the good. As he stacked some boxes in the basement of the House, he smiled to himself. Sure, he still felt it was a bit weird, his boyfriend being the walking dead, but he tried not to dwell on it too much. Half the time you'd never be able to tell, to be honest. They held hands in the corridors, went shopping together, went to the movies, and Frank had asked him to go to the school’s Spring Fling with him. They had a normal, healthy relationship. Minus the fact they never went out to dinner, and every now and then, Frank could completely forget to feed Gerard when he stayed over.

As he stepped down from a step ladder, he heard raised voices coming from above. That was a common occurrence, to be fair. He'd found that, when learning to speak again, some of the kids had a problem controlling the volume of their voice. He shrugged, then jumped as he heard a loud bang.

"What the Hell?" he mumbled, making for the stairs.

When Gerard emerged, dusty and coughing, into the lobby, he was shocked to see not, some of the younger kids yelling, but Bob pinning Frank against a wall, Frank yelling at him.

"Well go ahead!" Frank was screaming in his best friends face.

Gerard’s heart beat sped up as he watched Bob lift his fist, but lower it slowly, letting go of the hold he had on Franks shirt.

Frank glared into Bob’s face, a look of defiance.

"S'what...you...wa...want..." Bob murmured, stepping back.

Gerard stared at Bob, a little shocked. Yes, his speech therapy had been coming along great, but he'd never heard him string words together before. He shook himself out of his shock, and raced to where the boys were standing, a small crowd now gathering, people coming from the stairs and surrounding rooms.

"What the HELL is going on?" Donna called, opening her office door and staring across the lobby.

"I got this ma," Gerard called, stepping between Frank and Bob, as Donna and Linda started to walk over.

"What the fuck Bob?" Gerard yelled, facing the tall blonde. He felt a lump in his throat as he remembered the lovely split lip Bob had gifted him before.

Bob looked at him with wide eyes, and gestured at Frank helplessly. 

"What?" Gerard looked to and fro from both boys, and noted Frank now staring at the floor.

Bob made a whining noise with his throat, his eyes pleading with Gerard.

"Just say it slow Bob," he coaxed, trying not to think about the staring eyes around them.

"His...ar...ar...arm..." 

Gerard creased his forehead in confusion. "His arm? What about his arm?" He looked down at Franks arm, covered by his hoodie sleeves.

Bob groaned, and leaned forward, grabbing at Franks arms.

"Bob, fuck off man!" Frank moaned, fending Bob off.

"Frank just tell us what's going on?" Linda said, stepping next to her son, and reaching a hand out to stroke his hair.

Frank pulled away, and stomped out the room, making for the back yard. Gerard stared after him, completely mystified.

He turned when he heard Bob make a groan with his throat again, and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry," he said, before turning to Linda, "I'll sort this."

Gerard found Frank sitting on the swing set at the back of the yard. Gerard had help set up the swings himself just weeks before, and was quite proud of the fact they'd stayed up. Although the youngest kid in the House was around the ages of 11, Donna felt they should be prepared, just in case they started getting younger.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Gerard asked, taking the swing next to his boyfriend.

Frank sighed, and stared at the evening sky. "I just want to feel Gerard, that's all."

Gerard looked at him, quizzically. "But you can feel."

The dead boy shook his head. "No, I mean really feel. Not just touches, and brushes. I want to feel. I want to...I want to know how amazing it feels to have my skin touched. Not just feel it touched, but the ACTUAL feeling of it. I want to...I want to feel pain. I just want to feel."

Gerard looked at him. "Frank...what...what did you do?"

Frank looked at him, his eyes weak. He slowly lifted the sleeve of his hoody, to show small, dark marks, littering around his left forearm. Not many, but enough.

"Frank..." Gerard whispered, looking at his arm in disbelief.

"I just...I just wanted to feel something," he muttered, replacing his sleeve.

"And Bob found out?"

He nodded. "He went nuts."

Gerard gave a small, weak laugh. "I noticed."

"Gerard, you have no idea...I just...I hate this. I hate being like this."

Gerard looked at the boy, a confused look on his face. Wasn't Frank the one that managed to change his mind about being dead? Wasn't Frank the one who stood up for the rights of the dead kids? And here he was, stating how much he hated being this different.

He reached over and took one of Franks hands in his own. "Frankie...it doesn't matter..."

Frank sprung to his feet. "But it does, Gerard!" He yelled.

Gerard looked toward the top of the yard, and saw his mother, Donna and Bob looking out at them. He really did not need a show down with Frank when they could see.

Gerard stood up slowly. "Frankie, calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Frank yelled. "What, so you can take your mood swings and get all confused and shit, but I can't?"

Gerard stepped back, holding his hands up. "What the fuck Frank?"

"It's not fair! What the Hell did I do, huh? I never wanted to be like this!"

Gerard could see Linda slowly edging her way out the door. 

"Frank, if you just talk to me, we can work this out-"

"No, we can't Gerard. I'm dead. D. E. A. D. I'm dead. Look-" He grabbed Gerards hand, pressing it against his chest. "-no heartbeat!"

Gerard snapped his hand back. What the fuck?

"I can't feel anything. I can't taste anything. I can't do anything!" Frank was screaming at him. Linda was getting closer now, Bob and Donna right behind her.

"Frank, you need to calm down-"

"No! I fucking hate this!"

Gerard stepped forward, and tried to pull Frank into his arms, but Frank shoved him hard, sending him stumbling backwards a few paces.

"I'm dead, Gerard. I'm fucking dead! And you wanna know what? It never bothered me. When I was in Italy, I didn't care! You know when I started to care?"

Gerard rubbed his chest, the spot where Frank pushed him smarting.

"I didn't care until I came back to you."

Gerard looked up at him, blinking back tears he could feel trying to push their way to the surface. Great. Now he was going to cry,

"Frank, please, just calm down..."

"I came back here, thinking it would all be ok. Sure, a few remarks from the assholes in school, but I could deal with that, as long as I had you on my side. But were you on my side? No! You fucking weren't! You still aren't!"

"Frank, what are you talking about? You're my fucking boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah? And you hate that I'm like this? You can't fucking stand me!"

"Frank, you're getting hysterical-" Gerard turned to see Linda standing just a few feet behind him. "-you need to calm down."

Frank walked over to him, roughly grasping Gerards chin. "You hate this," he hissed. "You hate my body. You hate that I'm not normal."

Gerard shook his head slightly. Where was this even coming from?

"I can see it in your eyes, every time you kiss me. You still have that shock in your eyes, that disgust at kissing a dead body...the same way you get when you kiss an open casket."

"Frank, you're wrong," Gerard whispered, feeling tears slide down his cheeks.

"Frank, you need to calm down." Linda was speaking now, reaching out to pull Franks hand away from Gerard face.

"No! I don't need to calm down mom!" He screamed, stepping back, letting go of Gerard, who was also stepping back, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt someones arm wrap around his waist, and turned to see his mother by his side.

"Mom," he whispered. "I don't know what he's saying...I don't...I can't..."

"Frank Anthony Iero you calm down this instant!" Linda said, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"He hates me mom!" He yelled. "I hate me! I hate this body, and so does he!"  
Gerard was shaking his head as his mother pulled him closer, turning him around to walk back into the House.

"Hey Gee," Frank called. "How does it feel, knowing a fucking corpse is blowing you?"

Gerard paused his steps, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine.

"Just keep walking baby," Donna murmured in his ear, guiding him along.

~*~

Gerard was lying on his back on the sofa in his mom office. His head was pounding from the thirty minute crying session he'd had in front of his mother when she'd brought him inside. He had no idea where Franks outburst had come from. At this moment in time, he didn't care. He just wanted his mom to finish up, and take him home. He needed his bed. Or paint. Whichever he reached first.

He looked up when he heard the door open. He really was not in the mood to talk, and was preparing a polite little 'fuck off' speech when he saw Bob in the door way.

"Oh...it's ok Bob, you can come in." He swung his legs round to sit up straight.

Bob nodded and closed the door behind him, coming to sit on the sofa.

"You...you...oh...okay?" Bob managed.

Gerard gave a small smile. Despite how he felt, he couldn't help but feel proud of Bobs progress.

"I've been better," he sighed. "What the Hell is his problem?"

Bob sighed and sat back with a little thump. "Been...ah..ah-acting...odd."

"What like? I mean, how long has he been doing...that?" Gerard made a slicing motion against his arm, and Bob sighed again, shrugging.

It really wasn't going to be easy, getting information from Bob.

"I mean, I know I was a bit of a dick at first-" Bob cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, I was a huge dick at first." Gerard corrected himself.

"But...I thought...I thought he'd like, got over it. We were doing so good..."

Bob nodded, leaning his head back and watching Gerard.

"I mean...sure, at first it was a bit weird, and I told him that, I was honest, but I don't care anymore...well, at least, I don't think I do. Everything is going so well...What brought this on?"

Bob lifted and arm and pointed at Gerard’s satchel lying across the room.

"School?" 

Bob shook his head.

Ah. "Biology."

Bob nodded.

He got it now. Lately, they'd been covering some of the recently studies into Differently Biotics from the labs in DC. Gerard hadn't thought much about it. It was nothing new.

"I guess Franks been over thinking, huh?"

Bob nodded.

Just then, Donna entered the room.

"Oh, I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked, looking from Gerard to Bob.

Bob shook his head and stood up, holding his fist out to Gerard, who bumped his knuckles.

As Bob left the room, Donna lifted an eyebrow at Gerard.

"What?" he said. "He's easy to talk to."

~*~

Gerard didn't see Frank for the rest of the night. His mother took him home, fixed him hot chocolate and sent him to bed.

He was lying in darkness, wishing his headache would fade so he could get some sleep, when he heard his door open. A few seconds later, he saw the skinny shape of his brother making his way down his basement stairs, as quietly as possibly.

"I'm awake, Mikes," he said, leaning out to flick his bedside lamp on.

"You ok?" Mikey asked, climbing onto Gerard’s bed, and staring at him.

Gerard nodded. "I'm fine Mikey."

"Gerard. You know you can't lie to me."

He sighed. He knew he couldn't.

"Frank flipped out tonight."

Mikey cocked an eyebrow, and leaned backwards, against the bottom of the bed.

"He's been self-harming."

"What the fuck Gerard?" Mikey almost yelled.

"I know, I know. I didn't even realise. It was Bob that found out. He was nuts, almost knocked Frank out. And then Frank was being all crazy, yelling at me and shit."

"What? What was he saying?"

"Just going on about how he hated himself, and how I hated him...I don't fucking hate him Mikey, I fucking..." he trailed off. He didn't want to finish that sentence right now.

Mikey sighed, and sat up straight. "Maybe it's just getting hard for him, you know? I mean...ok, so he's been back for like, over two years, right?"

Gerard nodded.

"Well, that whole time, it was him, his mom, Bob, and some of his family. He never had much intimacy with anyone else, did he? So now, he's got you, that he's with all the time, and maybe it's just so much more apparent to him than it was before?"

Gerard stared at the fourteen year old, open mouthed. "Mikey-fucking-Way. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Mikey smiled and stood up. "Maybe I should be a therapist. Or a vet. Or something."

He patted Gerard’s head and made his way back up the stairs, leaving Gerard staring after his strange, strange, little brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank didn't come into school for the rest of the week. He didn't call, or text either. Gerard didn't know whether he was glad of that or not. He knew they needed to talk, but he just wasn't sure what would happen.

So each day, he met Bob and Ray at the flag pole with their usual crowd, he went to his classes, he ate his lunch under the bleachers, and did his homework at home at night, before watching re-runs of Mighty Mouse with Mikey.

On Friday afternoon, he was lying on his sofa, relishing in the cancelled Latin class that had freed him early, playing with his cell phone, debating on inviting Ray and Bob over for a Monster Movie Marathon. He felt guilty about wanting to invite Bob without Frank. He couldn't help it. This past week he'd spent more time alone with Bob than he had since he'd moved here, and he had to admit, he thought that kid was pretty awesome.

As he pressed in text before deleting it again, he heard his front door open and close lightly.

He sat up quickly. Mikey was at school. His mom was shopping and his dad was at work. As his heart sped up, he saw the small figure of Frank appear in the doorway.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Gerard let out a breath. "Fuck Frank, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Frank gave a small shrug. "Sorry. The door was open."

Gerard nodded. 

They were silent for a moment, before Frank spoke again.

"Listen, Gee, I know it probably doesn't matter, but I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Why didn't you just tell me you felt like that?"

Frank sighed, and leaned against the door frame. "How could I?"

"Easily. I mean, I tell you everything. Every worry I have, I tell you."

"But it's not as easy as that for me Gerard." He came to sit on the sofa and face faced Gerard.

"If I told you...if I told you these things...you'd go right back to feeling how you did when I first came here. You'd go right back to doubting me. Doubting us."

Gerard bit his lip. He guessed it didn't help, him voicing things to Frank. Like that time he'd been completely ignorant and made them go for Froyo when they were out shopping, and made Frank feel an inch tall when he asked what flavour he wanted.

"Frank, I don't hate you."

"But I feel like you do. I feel like...I feel useless...well, for most things." He stared at the worn out hole in his pants at the knee.

"What, you think I'm using you?" Gerard said in a heated voice, getting to his feet.

Frank sighed. "No. No, I know you're not. I just...I'm so useless. I can't do anything, and I've never felt like this before."

Gerard ran his hands through his hair, pacing the room slowly. 

"Frank, what do you want from me? I'm doing my best here..."

"Exactly." Frank said, getting to his feet. "You're doing your best with what you've got. You don't want me like this. You want me, just not like this."

Gerard stopped and stared at the boy in front of him. His pale grey skin looked lighter than usual. His eyes looked tired and dull.

"Frank, what can I do? I'm doing everything you want. I've done my best. I let you back in, didn't I? I forgave everything. I just...I just went with it-"

"You just went with it," Frank repeated in a small voice.

"Frankie...I want you, ok? I'm doing my best, and that's all I can do. I want you in my life, and that's it. Yes, of course I have qualms and I freak out, but I deal with it, ok?"

As he lifted Franks chin up to look at him, he felt his heart break at the look in the smaller boys eyes.

"I love you, Gerard." He said so quietly.

Gerard nodded. He knew that. Of course he knew that. He also knew he wasn't ready to say it back. Frank made a noise in his chest, that Gerard could have sworn was a sob.

"I just...I just want to feel, Gee, that's all. Please. I need to be able to feel something."

Gerard nodded, and took his hand, leading him out into the hallway, through his door, and down the basement stairs. He turned Frank to face him, and slowly unzipped his hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He pressed small kisses along Franks jaw line, as pulled at the hem of his shirt, before pulling it over his head.

Next, he done did something which even surprised himself.

He turned Frank around, pressing himself against his naked back. He moved them forwards, slightly bending Frank forward, over his bed.

Franks skin was ice cold to the touch of Gerard’s finger tips. He stroked the small, clotted bruise at the bottom of Franks neck. It was almost like a scar.

"Can you feel me?" Gerard whispered, tracing a hand down Franks pale, bare back.

Frank nodded. "Yeah...but...it's numb. Like, I can feel it, every little movement...it just...I don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

"I don't know if that's what it feels like, when you're alive."

Gerard thought about that, bringing his hands down to rest on the back of Franks hips. He slowly rocked Franks body, closer, backwards towards his own hips.

"Can you feel that?" Gerard whispered into Franks ear, grinding behind him gently. Frank nodded, tilting his head back slightly.

He twisted Frank to face him, and pushed him up against his bedroom wall with a little more force than necessary.

"Gerard-" 

"What? You can't hurt, right?"

Frank nodded, and bit down on his lip. Gerard slowly started placing small kisses on Franks collarbone. As the smaller, dead boy remained silent, Gerard started to mutter against his cold skin.

"I could never have anyone after you."  
Frank looked down at him. 

"I couldn't. I couldn't move on at all," he said between kisses, "I tried to...I hated you for leaving. I hated you for leaving it, when you did. I hated you for dying. I hated you for not coming back to me. I hated them for being able to come back."

He paused and stepped back. "But you did come back. Just not to me."  
Frank sighed, "Gerard, I couldn't come back...not...not like that...I-"

"I know, you had to wait."  
Frank nodded. He stepped forward, pulling Gerards face down to meet his own. "But I'm back now. I'm yours."

This time Gerard nodded, placing small kisses on Franks cold, pale lips. Each kiss sent a shiver down Gerard’s spine. He thought it felt as though someone was walking over his grave. Quite fitting.

But what upset him was Franks demeanour. He didn't shiver. He didn't sigh after kisses. He didn't groan when Gerard rolled their hips together. He didn't do all those things Gerard saw people do in the movies. He didn't make those little noises he often heard couples make in the back row of the movies.

And now, what Frank was saying, made so much sense. Frank was dead. He couldn't feel any of this. Here he was, telling Gerard he could have him...but he couldn't even feel this, could he? 

Gerard pushed Frank harder against the wall, enough to hurt. He ran his hands down Franks chest and he crashed his lips harder and harder against his. He bit his lip hard enough to make a person bleed. He let his hands wander past the waistband of Franks dirty denims, one snaking round to grasp his ass, the other rubbing hard against his crotch. He knew it was no use. No matter what he done, Frank would never get hard.

Frank started pushing his hips forward, forcing Gerard to palm him through his jeans. He ran his hands up Gerard’s neck, into his long black hair, tugging on it. Just like the first time they made out, Gerard thought. He let Frank tug his head back, almost painfully.

They continued like this for several minutes, before Gerard pulled away and practically dragged Frank over to his bed. He pushed him down on his back, biting at his neck, straddling the smaller boys waist.  
Frank planted his hands in Gerard’s hair once more, tugging slightly and Gerard bit his neck hard enough to bruise. He knew the bruises would stay. On most people, bruises fade after a while, but not on Frank. Not on the dead. Sure, it would go eventually, but it could take months. Maybe longer.  
But Frank didn't care. He tugged Gerard’s hair, begging him to bite harder.

And Gerard knew what Frank meant now. He didn't understand why, but he knew Frank needed to hurt. And he wanted to hurt him.

Gerard wished Frank could bleed. He wanted blood. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted Frank to feel him hurt him. He wanted Frank to cry, and beg him to stop. He wanted Frank to feel it all.  
He sunk his teeth into Franks collarbone, breaking the flesh. It felt so cold and dead against his mouth, bloodless. The only response he received from Frank was that of Frank pulling his head in closer.  
He pulled back, to look into Franks face. He rolled his hips against his, jerking forward every now and then. He wanted some kind of reaction,(;) he needed to know that this was doing something to the boy beneath him.

"Hurt me." Frank whispered, closing his eyes as he felt the jerk of Gerards hips against his own.

Gerard paused. "What?"

 

"Hurt me. I know that's what you want to do."

Gerard looked at him intently. What little light was getting into the basement through the small window was casting over Franks pale, grey skin. It gave Gerard goosebumps. He looked more dead than usual, as he lay there. It almost made Gerard feel sick.

Here he was, bumping and grinding with a corpse. If only the kids in school could see him now.

Gerard sat up and scooted back. Frank leaned up on his elbows, watching him. He didn't smile. He didn't do anything, but watch.

There were bruises peppered along Franks neck, joining the blued bite mark below his jaw.  
He looked sick, Gerard thought, so sick, and...dead. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. This was necrophilia, no matter what his mother said. When he'd spoke about it with Toro, all he'd said was 'if they can talk, go for it'. Frank could talk. He could walk. He could do everything he always could before he was killed. He was human. Just not breathing. And he couldn't feel. That bite...anyone else would have screamed in agony. But Frank didn't bat an eyelid, just egged Gerard on. 

Gerard leaned forward, reaching a hand out to stroke Franks face. Frank tilted his head into it, closing his eyes. Without warning, Gerard grabbed a handful of Franks hair, dragging him on top of him, lying down. The fact that he didn't cry out in pain annoyed Gerard. He wanted Frank to feel this. 

As he forced Frank to straddle him this time, he pulled his head down, biting on his head, his jaw, his neck. He reached his hands down to Franks jeans, pulling at his belt buckle, and ripping at is button. He pushed his way into his pants, into his boxers. 

This time, it was Frank that froze. Gerard could swear there was fear in his eyes. And that just pushed him further. Just as he'd expected. Nothing. He wasn't hard. He was just...limp. Normal. Nothing to show he was turned on. Nothing to show he was even doing this.

Nothing.

Gerard felt a hot sensation burn in his chest. He knew this was normal. For the dead, anyway. 

The dead. That echoed in his mind.

But still, he couldn't help but feel hurt. It was him. Him and Frank. Shouldn't there be some kind of reaction?

"It's not you," Frank whispered, lowering his eyes to Gerards chest, slowly moving backwards in an attempt to make Gerard remove his hand. "I can't...it doesn't-"

Gerard cut him off by shoving him hard backwards, enough to make him fall off the bed.

He looked up as Gerard got to his feet, his eyes wide with fear. Gerard reached down, grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him up. He crashed their lips together once more, and backed the up against the wall again.

"You want me to hurt you?" he panted between kisses.

"Yeah," Frank muttered, his hands tugging, yet again at his boyfriends hair. Gerard grabbed Franks hands, lifting them above his head and pinning them to the wall. He crushed Franks lips with his own, using so much force he was hurting himself.

He thrust his pelvis against Franks, harder and harder.

Nothing. Frank felt nothing.

Gerard could feel his own erection hardening to the point of agony. He rolled his hips, against Franks, "You feel nothing," he spat, "but you do this to me?"

He spun Frank around so his bare chest was pressed against the wall, holding Franks hands to the wall, one on each side of his head. Frank pressed his forehead to the wall, closing his eyes.  
He felt Gerard’s hands scuff off his ass as he fought with the buttons of his pants. He could hear Gerard panting and he once more slid his hands into the front of Franks pants. He wished he wouldn't do that. It didn't help. It didn't do anything  
.  
"Why are you doing this to me," Gerard whispered, leaning his cheek against shoulder, still slowly stroking Franks limp cock.

"Just hurt me. Please." Frank whispered, scrunching his eyes up.

Gerard leaned back and slid his hands out of Franks pants. He ran his hands around Franks waist, hooking onto his pants, and pulling them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles. He ran his hand over his ass, imagining what it would look like, if it were a peach, pink tone. If it were living flesh.

He spat into the palm of his hand, running another hand down to cup onto the side of Franks ass.

"You want it to hurt?" He whispered into Franks ear. Frank nodded, hitting his head off the wall slightly.

Gerard rubbed his hand up and down his hardened cock, rubbing his spit along it. This was for his benefit, not Franks.

"Ok," he muttered, lining himself up to Franks buttocks, "Lets see if this hurts."

He pushed himself into Frank quickly, with not much difficulty. Franks muscles didn't fight him invading. Gerard paused for a second, his breath catching in his throat. The feeling of being inside Frank was overwhelming, he could have cried. Frank however, didn't move. He stayed perfectly still, no noise whatsoever. Gerard kept his hand tight on Frank, just below his hip, and used his other hand to pin one of Franks hands to the wall. He started thrusting into Frank, not slowly, as would be expected on a couples first time, but fast, and with force. Anyone else would be crying in pain, with no preparation, no proper lubrication. But Frank just closed his eyes, clenching his fist.

"Can you feel that? Can you feel me?" Gerard gasped against the back of Franks head.

"No," Frank whispered.

Gerard felt a rage built up inside of him. He started slamming into Frank with all the force he could muster, using both his hands to hold onto Franks hips now.

"Oh fuck...Frank...Frankie...please..." he started pleading.

"What?" Frank turned his head to look at Gerard, biting his lip. 

"Tell me...please..." He pleaded.

"I can't...I can't...lie...to you..."

Gerard reached up and grabbed a handful of Franks hair, and slammed his face against the wall with such force, Franks bottom lip split. He pulled his head back again, and started biting on Franks neck, thrusting into him the whole time.

"You're so silent," he panted, "so fucking silent...I hate you. I hate you so fucking much."

"I want you to hate me Gee...hurt me...please, just fucking hurt me!"

 

Gerard pulled out and dragged Frank over to the bed. He pushed him to bend over, and slammed into him again, using one hand to steady his hip, the other clawing down his cold, pale back.  
Frank fisted the blankets of Gerard’s bed, pushing backwards, searching.

"I can't...I can't find it..." Gerard was panting. He reached forward and took a handful of Franks hair. 

"Faster, Gerard. Please. Harder." He pleaded.

Gerard felt the sweat dripping down his back as he pounded into Frank harder, and as fast as he could. He could feel a burning sensation building up, and he knew he didn't have long. He looked down at the claw marks he'd left on Franks back. They were a pale blue colour, on Franks grey skinned back. Couldn't feel anything. Nothing.

Frank was dead.

Gerard let out a silenced yell, digging his fingertips into Franks hips as he came. Hips hip juttered slightly against his will, and he collapsed on top of Franks back.

He lay there for a second, listening to just one heart beat; his own.

He pulled himself to his feet, staring at Frank, lying face first on his bed. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. Gerard ran to his bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before the vomit reached his mouth.

Frank was sitting on his bed, his pants done up and his t-shirt back on. He was cradling a back of baby wipes in his hand, and looked up when he saw Gerard enter the room.

"I uh, helped myself." He said, holding the wipes up before tossing them on the floor.

Gerard nodded, looking down at himself and the small cum stains on the front of his pants. He ran a hand through his hair, "uh, I should get changed."

Frank laughed a little hollow laugh, before patting the bed, signalling for Gerard to sit down.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as Gerard joined him, ensuring there was a few inches between them.

"No," he sighed, "I'm really not."

"I'm sorry...I got all...weird. I shouldn't have done that to you." 

Gerard shook his head. "I just...it shouldn't...it shouldn't be like this. Our first time together shouldn't have been like this."

Frank shook his head.

"You're dead, Frank. DEAD. I...I couldn't get it out of my head. But I couldn't stop. I just couldn't."

He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Frank turned so he could look down at him. He reached out to push a strand of Gerard’s hair behind his ear, but pulled back on second thoughts.

"Why?" Gerard whispered.

"Why what?" 

"Why do I want to hurt you?"

"Because you still hate me."

Gerard shook his head, "I didn't mean it Frank..."

"You did. You hate me, because I don't feel anything." Frank let himself fall back, to lie next to Gerard. "You hate me, because this isn't how you want me. You hate me because we can't be like normal couples. You hate that we can't go out to eat, because I don't eat. You hate that when I sleep over, I don't sleep. You hate that I don't blush, or cry. You hate that I'm dead."

Gerard could feel a burning sensation behind his eyes. "I don't hate you..."

Frank nodded, and slid his hand into Gerards, linking their fingers.

"I'm sorry," Gerard whispered, tears rolling down the side of his face. He turned on his side to face Frank, hands still linked. "I'm sorry."

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do this."

"You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to do this..." Gerard took a deep breath, "It was like...I wanted to prove you wrong. I wanted to make you feel something."

Frank blinked, staring into Gerard’s face. 

"I just...It's me, Frank. It's me. Why can't you feel me? Why can't..." he trailed off, closing his eyes to stop the tears.

Frank reached out and stroked his face, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." Frank leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Gerards lips. "I ruined it. I ruined our first time."

The look in Gerard’s face made Frank back track. "This wasn't...this wasn't your first time, was it?" he whispered, tightening his grip on Gerard’s hand, but dropping his eyes.

Gerard slowly shook his head. Frank nodded. He should have known. Gerard had thought he'd never see him again, what was he gonna do, become a monk?

"Just once," Gerard said in a low voice. "He didn't mean anything. It was just some stupid party of Toro’s."

"Who?" Frank whispered again. He felt himself curling into a ball, ever so slightly.

"His name was Derek. He was just some guy in a band-" Frank shook his head, signalling for Gerard to stop.

"I'm sorry," Gerard whispered. "I thought...you were dead. I was never gonna see you again...I...."

"You said you never moved on. You said-"

"I know. And I didn't. I was drunk, and depressed, and sixteen. I just...I didn't care Frank. I just...I wanted you there. You were gone, and I felt ruined. And I wanted someone to ruin me. I just...I just let him take me."

They both lay there, silent, not looking at each other, hands and fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry, Gee. I'm so sorry. I hate this. I hate it so much. I hate that I can't...I hate that when you rub against me, I don't moan. I hate that I don't make those little noises I know you want to hear. I hate that I can't...I can't..."

He brought both hands up to run across his face. "I'm such a shit boyfriend. I can't even get hard for you. You turn me on so fucking much that I feel like I could cry...but I can't. I can't cry, and I can't get hard. I couldn't even fuck you if I tried."

He got to his feet, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gerard asked, sitting up, wiping at his face.

"I gotta go...I just...I need to...be alone right now..."

Gerard nodded, and watched as Frank left.

He turned and ran a hand over the spot that Frank had been lying on, wishing it was warm.


	13. Chapter 13

Gerard didn't see Frank the next day. Or the next day. Or the next.

He didn't show up to school on Monday, and Bob moved over a seat to sit by Gerard. They spent the class drawing caricatures of Madison, passing them back and forth.

That night, when Gerard made his weekly visit to the Haunted House, Frank wasn't there in the office where he always was. Gerard felt his heart drop when Linda gave him that small, awkward smile, and asked him to help Bob sort through the grocery delivery.

When Frank wasn't in school on Wednesday morning, Gerard was getting worried. Bob wasn't saying anything -of course- other than a shrug and waving his hand in the air, telling Gerard to forget about it.  
Gerard spent lunch lying on his back, ignoring his packed sandwiches, staring at what sky he could make out through the bleachers.

By Thursday, Gerard was just getting annoyed. Ok, so they'd had a fight. When he was the one being a dick, and Frank had kept trying to get him to talk, hadn't he given him the chance? Why couldn't Frank do the same? Hell, Gerard hadn't even DONE anything this time, so he had no idea why Frank was ignoring him. HE wasn't the one who threw a bitch fit.

At the end of their biology class, Gerard and Bob were making their way to the door when Mr. Black called them back.

"What's up sir?" Gerard asked, hoisting his satchel up a little higher. Bob looked up at the teacher confused.

"I just wanted to let you boys know, your friend Frank officially dropped out of biology this morning."  
Gerard stared back, wide eyed, before turning to Bob, who shrugged, and exited the room.

"What?" Gerard asked. "Why?"

Mr. Black sighed and leaned back against his desk. "His mother came to see me with Frank before school this morning. They feel the class isn't very, uh, healthy for Franks state of mind."

"What?"

"I'm not sure of all the details, Gerard. Mrs. Iero just asked that I let you and Bob know he wouldn't be coming back to class. Apparently our, uh, subject matter has been playing on his mind lately."  
G  
erard almost scoffed. Boy, didn't he know it.

"You asshole!" Gerard said, slapping Bob on the back as he met him at the bleachers. "You knew Frank was dropping out of bio, didn't you?"

Bob just shrugged. "Not...m...mah...place." 

"You could have said something dude." Gerard sighed, flopping down on the worn down grass.

"Has he still not called you?" A voice behind them asked. Gerard turned his head to see Ray walking to join them.

"No. Voice mail every time. And all Linda says is 'sorry Ger, he's busy'." Gerard mimicked Lindas voice.

That earned him a kick in the shin from Bob.

"Ouch! And this asshole won't tell me anything!"

"Not...my...place." Bob repeated again, pulling a PSP from his bag and passing it to Ray.

~*~

On Friday night, Gerard was lying on his bed, head dangling off the bottom, looking up at a blank canvas he had placed at the foot of his bed. His paints and markers we scattered on the floor, where they had been for the past week.

"Fuck it." Gerard stated, pulling himself up and off the bed, and slipping on a paid (pair) of old vans.

He ran up his basements stairs and into the hallway, grabbing his old leather jacket, and shouting to his dad, "I'm going out!".

~*~

Frank was sitting in the big empty space where his bed once was when Gerard walked into his room. 

"Gerard?" Frank said, shocked.

Gerard nodded. He'd known that Linda was working the night shift, and that meant Frank would be home alone.

As he stepped into the room, he paused. "Where's your bed?"

Frank looked around the empty space. "Got rid of it."

"Why?"

"Not much use for it, have I?" he said, almost venomously.

"Frank," Gerard began, closing the door behind him, and getting down on his knees in front of Frank.

"I don't know what the Hell has got into you, but you need to stop this." He reached out, cupping Franks face in his hands, but Frank shuffled back, out of reach.

"Go home Gerard," he muttered, pushing himself to his feet.

"No. Not until you talk to me," Gerard hissed, also getting to his feet.

Frank ran his hands over his face, and turned his back to Gerard.

"He's getting parole, Gerard," he said in a low voice, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"What?" 

"Tommy. He's getting parole. He'll be out by the end of the month."

Gerard stood there, staring at the back of Franks head. He let his eyes drift down to the little blue mark at the top of his spine. He stepped forward a few paces, and ran his finger tips softly over it.

"Don't, Gerard." Frank whined, but didn't move.

"Is this what this is all about? Tommy?" he didn't remove his fingers, still drifting in circles around the mark.

"I'm not a citizen. I don't exist."

"Yes you do, Frank. You go to school, you do volunteer work at the House...you're my boyfriend. You exist."

"Yeah, but not in the real world."

Frank spun round to look at Gerard, just inches away.

"Gee, I'm going to be fifteen forever. I don't age. I'm eighteen in a few months, and I'm never going to look it. Can you really imagine being with me when I'm in my twenties? Thirties? I'm never going to change, or grow up. I'm like...fucking...Peter Pan."

Gerard bit his lip. "I thought I was Peter Pan."

Frank tried to hide the smile playing on his lips. "Fuck you."

Gerard stepped forward, pushing Franks hair from his face. "Frankie, you're real, ok? You're real to me. All I care about is you. You walk, you talk, you kiss me, you hold me...that's all I care about." He took a deep breath before continuing. "And I don't care if you don't age. I don't care if I'm grey haired with walking sticks and you still look fifteen...I don't care about that. We're here, now, and that's all that I care about."

Frank stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Gerards waist, resting his head on the older boys chest. "It worked."

"What worked?" Gerard asked, stroking his hair.

"It hurt."

Gerard froze. "What hurt Frankie?" he asked in a small voice.

"You."

Gerard held him away at arms length. Frank just stared at the ground.

"What do you mean, I hurt you?"

Frank looked up, a pained expression on his face. "I wanted to be your only one." He whispered.  
Gerard felt a knot tie up in his stomach and nodded. "I wish you were, Frankie. I wish...I wish I could-"  
Frank held a hand up. "No. I don't...I don't blame you. I'm not angry. I just...it hurts. It actually...I feel like I could throw up. But I can't." He shook his head, stepping back and running his hands through his hair.

"Frank...you know I...it meant...he meant nothing...it was just..." Gerard couldn't finish his sentence.  
Frank nodded. "I know, Gee. I know."

~*~

They were lying face to face on a quilt cover Frank had pulled from the hall closet, their hands laced together.

"You should have kept the bed." Gerard said sleepily, his eyes dropping.

Frank gave a little laugh. "Yeah. I guess I got a little nuts, huh?"

Gerard nodded, shifting closer. "This'll do though." He smiled.

"I meant it, you know." Frank whispered, raising a hand to ghost over Gerards cheek.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." Frank whispered, closing his eyes.

Gerard nodded, opening his eyes. "Frank...you know I-"

"You don't need to say it back. I just...I just needed you to know."

Gerard nodded again, and slipped an arm around Franks waist, before sleepily whispering, "I never want to hurt you again."


	14. Chapter 14

When Gerard woke on Saturday morning, Frank was gone. He blinked a few times before sitting up, looking around the room. He noted that at some point in the night, someone (Frank, obviously) had removed his shoes and jeans, and draped a blanket over him.

He looked at the spot Frank had been lying on the night before, and sighed. He knew it was unfair to expect Frank to spend the whole night lying there, doing nothing while he slept, but he did wish that he could wake up next to him, just once.

He got to his feet, and pulled on his pants and shoes, before rolling the blankets up and pushing them into the corner of Franks room. As he did so, he looked out the window, and noticed Frank in the back garden with Bob.

The two boys were sitting on the swing chair at the back of the (garden), seemingly deep in conversation. Gerard felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly when he saw Bobs mouth moving a lot more.

He stood there for a few minutes, watching the boys talk. He smiled as Franks hands flew about the air, wildly, Bob nodding.

When Bob took a hold of Franks arm, and pulled up his sleeve, Gerard noticed Frank was wearing some kind of arm warmer over the cuts that littered the skin there. He felt his stomach knot up slightly as Bob shook his head and patted Franks leg, before saying something and pointing a finger at the boy, threateningly.

Frank smiled and nodded, before pulling Bob into a hug. As they pulled apart, Bob noticed Gerard at the window, staring down at them.

Gerard gave a small smile, feeling guilty about watching. Frank looked up, a sad smile on his face. Gerard gave a little wave, before backing away from the window.

As he was picking his jacket up from the floor, he heard the bedroom door open, and turned to see Frank watching him.

"Hey," Frank said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey...sorry, I didn't mean to..." Gerard pointed to the window.

"Huh? Oh no, it's cool. I just...I haven't been a very good friend lately...I feel like I kind of abandoned him, you know?"

Gerard nodded.

"You've been awesome to him though." Frank gave a sly smile.

"What? I've just been...you know, whatever." Gerard waved his hands in the air.

"You've been a friend to him. That's what he needs."

Gerard nodded. "He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is. And I've been really shitty to him lately...but you've been there for him."

Gerard gave Frank a confused look. He hadn't really done anything for Bob. They'd hung out at school, the House, and sure, maybe they played some Xbox live together, but he hadn't really done anything special.

"I've just been his friend, Frank. I haven't done anything really," Gerard said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But that's what I mean. That's all he needs, really."

Frank closed the door and walked toward Gerard, taking his hands.

"I've been so wrapped up in myself lately. I've spent so much time lately, so determined that we weren't working...that you were still holding this against me..." he sighed and moved his hands up to run them into Gerards hair. "But you've been there for Bob, the whole time. You treated him like he wasn't any different. You were his friend, and the whole time I've been convinced that...that..."

"That I didn't want you because of what you are."

Frank nodded.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Franks waist and pulled him closer, their foreheads touching.

"Frank, I won't lie to you. Yes, sometimes...it's weird. Yes, more than anything, I wish you weren't....but...I don't care, ok? This is us." He placed a small kiss on Franks lips.

Frank nodded, squeezing his eyes closed. "I know. I know that now. And I'm sorry for going all crazy on you. I freaked out."

"Yeah, just a little." Gerard gave a small laugh.

"It's just...everything that's going on, you know?" Frank said, pulling away and going to stand by the window. "Everything in that biology class...I'd sit awake all night, it all just playing on my mind. I thought...I thought the class would be so good, I'd learn more about myself, but...It made me more conscious of it all, you know? It made me see what I am, from everyone else's perspective."

Gerard leaned back against a chest of drawers, watching him.

"It was like...how you felt, when I came home. How you were so angry, and how you couldn't stand that I was dead. How you just couldn't understand...I get that now. And...when I was sitting in that class, I just couldn't understand WHY you were with me. WHY you were giving me this chance, when I was just this weird, mysterious fuck up."

"Hey," Gerard said, moving to stand in front of him. "I don't think you're a fuck up."

Frank gave a little smile. "Thanks."

Gerard placed a hand under Franks chin, stroking his cheek with his fingers.

"I was thinking too much into it," Frank continued, leaning his face into Gerards touch. "And with all this stuff with the LiveWires and Tommy..."

"What?" Gerard stopped, pulling his hand back. "What about the LiveWires?"  
Frank sighed. "That's why Tommy's getting out. The LiveWire party backed his parole campaign."

"What the fuck Frank?" Gerard almost yelled.

"I know, right? I couldn't even go to court, I just...couldn't."

"Why didn't you tell me all this Frankie?"

"Gerard, they were arguing that my existence was void. I was already freaking out about us, I couldn't-"  
"But you should have." Gerard lifted his hands to rest on each side of Franks neck. "You should have told me all this."

Frank nodded.

"What did they say?"

He sighed. "Basically that my existence doesn't mean anything. I have a death certificate, which means really, I don't exist anymore. The government won't undo that, no matter how much they try to act compassionate for the differently biotic."

"But that's not fair...no matter what, he still killed someone," Gerard spoke, stroking Franks neck. "Ok, so you're up and you know, going about your day...but he still...did that to you. He still took so much away..."

Frank sighed. "Well, that doesn't matter. The LiveWires...they say we're an abomination. You have no idea of what they're doing Gerard, really..."

And Gerard didn't know. As he stood there, listening to Frank talk, he felt a burning sensation build in his chest. Frank explained about the support the LiveWire party was providing in cases concerning those returning from the dead. They'd even managed to secure the release of a rapist who'd killed a fifteen year old girl, all because she'd risen from the grave.

Gerard felt his muscles tense when he heard that, and had to let his hands drop to his sides.

"How can they do that?" He almost screamed. It didn't make any sense.

"Because we're legally dead. But if we get up and start acting alive, then by law, they're in jail for nothing. It's an empty grave."

Gerard shook his head and paced the room. This was insane. Who could actually believe this bullshit?

"So Tommy's getting out?" 

Frank nodded.

"And that also means these assholes are in town, supporting him."

Another nod.

Gerard shook his head. "No way. That is not...it's just not..."

"I know, Gee. Mom's already freaked out."

Gerard screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head. No. These assholes were NOT in his town. No way. He knew what they did to the undead. He'd heard enough horror stories. As if reading his mind, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerards waist and pulled him close.

"Hey, I'm gonna be ok."

Gerard looked down into his face and sighed, brushing some strands of hair behind his ear. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

Frank nodded, and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

~*~

The following weeks followed relatively smoothly. Gerards birthday came and went, along with the Spring Fling, which they decided not to attend after all.

"I think I'd rather a night in with some b-movies and a real zombie than a night confined in a sweaty gym hall with a bunch of breathers." Gerard had laughed, pressing his head against Franks chest as they lay on his sofa.

Linda had received a call from her attorney, when Tommy Marsello was released from prison. He'd returned to Jersey, but seemed to be lying low. Even his younger brother Colin hadn't even glanced at Gerard in biology lately.

Summer was nearing, and Gerard couldn't wait. He knew he was passing most of his classes, and had signed up to do extra volunteer work at House, and was helping Linda campaign for equal rights in letting the Living Impaired teens get Summer jobs.

That was the only thing that WASN'T running smoothly. It seemed Gerard hadn't realised the extent of the work the LiveWire party was doing around Jersey.

As he drove to school in the mornings, he noticed more and more flyers appearing on street corners, or pasted onto his windshield when he returned to his parked car. He scoffed at the brain eating zombies drawn on the front of the paper, and the nonsense typed up, about how they didn't belong in this modern society.

When he walked through the mall, hand in hand with his boyfriend, the stares were getting more frequent. He ignored it as best he could, but found a rage building in his chest every time he felt Frank try to tug his hand away, or dropped his head, a shamed look on his face.

One time, when Gerard was picking out some graphic novels, he heard a group of kids in the grade below him whispering and turned to see them pointing at Frank, who was stood a few feet away, the latest Flash issue in his hands.

Well, Gerard couldn't deal with that. As he started to walk towards the group, he came up with a better plan. He turned, and walked behind Frank, wrapping his arms around him and twisting him so they were face to face.

"Gee-" Frank couldn't finish as Gerard slammed his lips against his, pushing him up against the shelves. Gerard snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him close, pushing their hips together.

He smiled into the kiss as he heard gasps from behind. 

As he pulled away, he looked at his boyfriends confused face. 

"What? I'm just showing everyone what's mine." He pressed another kiss to his lips, before returning to his graphic novels.

It was the last week of school when the real drama started. Gerard had just dropped Mikey off at a bass lesson, when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, Franks name flashing.

"Hey babe."

"Gerard, where are you?" Frank asked in a worried tone.

"I'm just outside Mikeys bass teacher's...what's wrong?"

"Can you pick me up?"

"Frank what's wrong? Where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm..." Gerard heard a shout. "I'm at the mall...please just come and get me." He sounded scared. Gerard didn't like that.

"Frank, what the fuck is going on?" 

"Just please come get me."

When Gerard arrived at the mall, he found Frank standing outside the comic book store, his arms wrapped around himself, Ray by his side.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gerard almost yelled, striding over. Frank was shaking. This wasn't normal.

Frank didn't answer, just pushed himself against Gerard, hiding his face in his chest.

Gerard looked at Ray.

"I just got here dude," he said, shaking his head. "There were some kids-"

"What did they do?" Gerard demanded, holding Frank out at arms length. He noticed the white t-shirt Frank was wearing had a wet, red stain down it.

"I'm sorry," Frank said in a small voice. "It was stupid, I just panicked-"

"Frankie, what did they do?"

"They were shouting, and throwing shit..." he pulled at his t-shirt. "They slushied me."

Gerard stared at him in disbelief. "What the fuck? Why?"

Frank gave a small laugh. "Why do you think?" He hung his head, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.  
Gerard pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his small boyfriend. He looked at Ray. "Did you see who it was?"

Ray shook his head. "They ran off when I got here."

"How many?"

Ray bit his lip. "About ten."

"What?!"

"It's getting worse." Frank mumbled.

And it was. The first Monday of the Summer vacation, Gerard arrived at the House to find a small minibus driving off, with Lisa and Mharie waving solemnly out the back window at him.

"What's going on?" He asked his mother as he met her on the front steps.

"Some of the kids are leaving, Gerard." She said in a sad voice.

"What? Why?"

She sighed. "There was another attack on Friday night."

Gerard let out a breath. "That's why you haven't been home all weekend."

She nodded. "Some of the kids opted to move to a different home. I don't blame them. It seems no matter what we do, things are getting worse."

Gerard bit his lip. "Who was it? Who was attacked?"

It turned out to be one of the younger kids from the house, who hadn't been there that long. Gerard clenched his fists as his mother told him how a group of at least fifteen had attacked the poor boy, dousing him in gasoline and setting him alight.

As Gerard listened, he felt an eerie chill of de ja vu.

"Where's Frank?" He asked suddenly.

Donna sighed. "He's in the basement with Bob. He won't come out."

"What? Why didn't you call me?" 

Before she could answer he was running into the House, towards the door to the basement.

He found Bob standing at the foot of the stairs, looking towards the corner. As Gerard reached him, he nodded, and pointed to the small shape of Frank, curled up in the corner.

"Hey, Frankie," he said, kneeling down in front of him. "It's ok baby, I'm here."

Frank looked up, his face tired and pale. If Gerard hadn't known better, he would have thought he'd been crying.

"It was just like Grant," he whispered. Gerard nodded, and pulled him close.

"It's ok," he muttered, rocking the smaller boy. "I won't let them hurt you."


	15. Chapter 15

As the Summer went on, Gerard felt more and more like he was fighting a losing battle. As he helped Bob change some sheets in yet another abandoned room of the House, he couldn't help but vent his frustrations.

"I mean, what the fuck?" he ranted. "That's five attacks in the space of two months!"

Bob grunted and nodded. "Not right," he agreed.

Sure, Gerard could understand that it could take a while to accept the living dead, but this was getting out of hand. Just a week earlier, one of the dead boys in his Latin class had left town with his family, after their house had been vandalised by LiveWire supporters.

"I swear to God, just give me one hour with those assholes..." Gerard growled.

"How about an hour with your boyfriend?"

Gerard turned to see Frank standing behind him in the doorway, a smirk on his face as he watched Gerard bend over to fix the bed sheets.

"So gross," Bob muttered, pushing his way past Frank.

"You pervert," Gerard teased, straightening up and facing him.

Frank grinned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Gerard heard a faint click of the lock, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Frank?"

"Hmmm?" Frank smiled, walking over to him slowly, and letting his hands drift around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was just thinking," Frank said in a seductive tone, as he pushed Gerard to sit down on the bed. "It's been so long since you let me-"

"Nuh-uh Frank," Gerard said, trying to push him away.

Since their last fight, Gerard had put a stop to any kind of sexual encounters between them. Yes, it had been difficult, and yes, he was starting to get a little bored of his own hand, but it was for the best.

"But Gee..." Frank whined, pushing Gerard back on the bed with a force that surprised the older boy. "I want to..."

Gerard shook his head. "Frank, we've been over this. No."

And they had been over it. Gerard didn't find it fair that he was the only one that got any enjoyment from messing around. Sure, they'd only had sex once, but that was a major fail in his books. And as for anything else...well, Frank wouldn't really benefit from blowjobs now, would he?

"Gee..." Frank drawled, running his hands down his chest as he straddled his hips. "I want to...I miss you..."

He ran his hands up Gerards t-shirt, making the older boy shiver under his touch. He pressed kisses along his jaw line, and pressed his pelvis down into Gerards.

"Frank..." Gerard moaned. "No...I told you..."

"You told me that you didn't want to use me...but you're not if I'm asking you to..." He started to tug Gerards shirt up, before ducking down to bite into his collar bone.  
Gerard let out a groan, and could feel his hard on pushing against the fabric of his boxers. He tried to shake his head, and push Frank off, but the smaller boy resisted.

"Come on," Frank whined, pinning Gerards hand above his head. "Please...I want you to...I want to try again..."

"Frank...our moms are-"

"Out. They're picking up some kid on the interstate." Frank smirked. "They won't be back for at least an hour."

Gerard let out a moan as Frank ground down, still holding his hands above his head.

"Come on Gerard....please..."

Gerard bit his lip, and found himself grinding upwards in rhythm with Frank.

"Ok," he breathed. "Ok."

Frank looked gleeful as he climbed off of Gerard and dropped to his knees, pulling at Gerards belt.

"Woah!" Gerard said, sitting up and grabbing Franks hands. "Slow down."

"What? Gerard, I want to-"

"I know, I know," he breathed. He lifted Frank's hands to his mouth, kissing his cold fingers. "Just...take it slow, ok?"  
Frank grinned, and returned to undoing Gerard's belt and buttons, barely slowing down.

Within seconds Gerard felt the cold touch of Frank's hand inside his boxers, coaxing his cock out.

"Oh God," he breathed, falling onto his back as Frank ran one hand up and down his length. He heard a small tearing sound, then a wet, second hand replaced the first, making him jerk upwards.

He looked down to see Frank grinning, removing one hand to hold up what he could see was a small, opened, sachet of lube.

"You been planning this?" he breathed, before he felt his hips jerk against his will again.

"Maybe..."

He leaned up on his elbows, watching Frank jack him slowly, trying to steady his breathing.

"Oh God," he said again, as he watched Frank lift the sachet to his mouth and squeeze the remaining lube into his mouth.

"Cherry," he mumbled with a smile, before ducking his head and taking Gerard in his mouth all at once.

"Oh shit!" Gerard cried, forgetting where he was, planting his hands in Franks hair as his head bobbed up and down. He tried to hold his hips down, and stop himself from thrusting up into Franks mouth. He wanted this to be nice, loving...not like last time.

After a few moments, Frank lifted his head, giving one last lick to Gerards tip, causing him to shiver.

He crawled up Gerards body, and planted a kiss on his neck.

"Mmm, you smell sweet," Gerard grinned, pulling his face up for a kiss. 

Frank grinned, before pushing his tongue into Gerards mouth, fighting for dominance.  
"Here," he said, pulling away, and pulling another sachet and a condom packet from his pocket. "I want you to."

Gerard bit his lip. He was so hard it hurt, but he still had so many reservations. "Frank-"

"Please?" Frank almost pouted.

Gerard nodded, and gently twisted them so Frank was on his back.

"More prepared this time I see?" Gerard giggled, waving the condom packet.

"It's really to just save the mess," Frank mused. "I thought it would be easier than carrying a packet of baby wipes around with me."

Gerard laughed, and tore the packet open, popping out the condom. He tugged his pants down a little lower, and gave a small moan as he rolled the latex down over his cock. He shifted so Frank could pull his pants and boxers off, but grabbed him as he made to turn onto his front.

"No," he said, pushing him onto his back again. "I want to see your face this time."

Frank looked worried. "Gerard, I don't want you to-"

"I don't care. I don't care if you don't..." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I don't care if you can't feel me the way you want to. I don't care if you don't get...hard. I want to see your face."

Frank bit his lip and nodded. "Ok," he breathed.

Gerard smiled, kissed him again, and slid himself directly between his legs. He ripped the sachet of lube open with his teeth, smoothing it down the latex on his cock, jacking himself slowly as he ran another hand up Frank's shirt.

"Oh God," he moaned again, clawing Frank chest softly.

"Gerard, I want you..."

"Mmmhm..."

He slid his hand down underneath Frank slightly, and pushed one lubed finger inside.

"Gerard-"

"We're doing this properly." He said in a strained voice as he pushed his finger in and out. After a minute, he pulled out, and pushed two fingers in, harder this time.

Frank pushed himself down, which only made Gerard moan.

"I want...I want to find it..." Gerard panted, still pumping his own cock.

Frank nodded, pushing himself down. Gerard again pulled out and this time pushed three fingers in, stretching Franks small hole a little more.

He pushed in a little further, curling his fingers, a little dismayed when Franks face scrunched up.

"Can you...feel that?"

"I'm not sure...I feel something..."

At that, Gerard pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Frank, one hand on the bed by Franks head.

"I love you," Frank whispered, running his hands into Gerard hair as he pushed inside.

Gerard let out a gasp when he was fully inside Frank, and started moving slowly, in and out.

"Fuck," he gasped. "You're so...tight...fuck..."

Frank grinned, and pulled him down to kiss. Gerard sped up as Frank kissed him roughly, and reached one hand around to the small of Gerards back, pulling him in closer.

As he sped up, Frank started grinding up, and after a few minutes gave a cry.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

Gerard stopped moving. "What? What happened?"

"There," Frank said, almost frantically. "There, do it again."

Gerard started pushing into him again, as deep as he could. Frank opened his mouth, groaning. "Oh fuck...oh fuck...there...right there..."

"It works?" Gerard asked incredulously.

Frank didn't answer as he tugged Gerard down by the hair, kissing him hungrily; one hand still snaked around his back, trying to pull him in deeper.

"Oh my God...fuck...fuck..." Frank was moaning against Gerards mouth as he hit the spot over and over again.

Gerard felt like he couldn't hold on much longer, speeding up, moving faster.

"Gerard...I think..." Frank was sounding desperate. "I think I'm gonna...I think..."

He let out a loud cry as his back arched. Gerard couldn't take any more, his own orgasm over taking him as he came inside Frank with his own yell, before falling on top of him, panting.

They lay in silence for a minute, before Gerard pushed himself up and pulled out of Frank. He pulled the condom off, tying it in a knot and tossing it on the floor before falling onto the bed beside Frank.

"I guess it works after all," he said, turning to look at Frank who was staring at the ceiling. Frank didn't answer.

"Frankie? Are you ok?" he panicked.

Frank turned his head to look at him, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm great."

Gerard gave a little laugh. "How did that feel?"

"That," he said, linking their fingers by their sides. "That was my real first time."


	16. Chapter 16

Bob rolled his eyes from his seat on Donnas sofa as Frank and Gerard fell in the door, giggling, hands around each others waist.

"Get...a room," He muttered, covering his eyes.

"We just did," Frank laughed, throwing himself down on the sofa.

Bob groaned, shoving at Frank. Gerard smiled, leaning against the door frame, watching Frank and Bob wrestle on the sofa.

"I really don't think you should be here..." A voice drifted across the lobby to the door where Gerard was standing. He turned his head, to see his mother and Linda just outside the front entrance, two men in suits standing in front of them.

Gerard turned, walking slowly across the hallway, trying to listen.

"Mrs. Way, we're here on business, not to cause any trouble."

"Everything ok ma?" Gerard asked, stepping out behind his mother.

"Everything's fine son," Donna said, her voice stern and her arms crossed. "These gentlemen were just leaving."

Gerard looked at the two men, a shiver running down his spine. Something wasn't right.

They looked like any normal business men would look like, shined shoes, neatly pressed suits, small smirks on their faces.

"Ah, this must be Gerard." The taller of the men said.

Gerard crossed his arms, standing tall, and nodded.

"Yes, we've heard about you." The smaller man smirked. "Aren't you, ah, in relations with one of the dead?"

As Linda opened her mouth to snap, Gerard got their first. "He can walk and talk, so he isn't exactly dead, is he?" he growled.

He felt a shuffling behind him, and turned his head slightly to see Frank and Bob standing just behind him. He turned to face the men again, a sly smirk on his face. "He can do everything any living person can do, so I don't see the difference."

Oh, he knew his mother would get him for that one later, but he didn't care. The look of disgust on the two men's faces was worth it.

"They're from the LiveWire party," Donna said in a low voice. "They have a rally next weekend in town."

"Oh yeah?" Gerard lifted his eyebrows, looking at them in a cocky fashion. "And why are you here?"

"We don't want any trouble from your...residents, the small man said, holding out a folder to Donna.

"Aren't you guys... the ones causing... trouble for...us?" Bob said, stepping forward, next to Gerard.

"Excuse me?" The taller of the men asked, seemingly disgruntled that a member of the dead was talking to him.

"Oh you know," Gerard said, waving a hand in the air. "The hate campaign you guys have running...the violence, vandalism...burning innocent kids up."

He knew Frank gave a shiver behind him.

The smaller of the men held up his hands. "These incidents are in no way related to our campaign. We can't be held responsible if the public aren't happy at these creatures being allowed into society."

"CREATURES?" Linda practically screamed, taking a step forward, but being held back by Donna.

"I think you should leave." Donna said in a stern voice. "If I catch you on this property again, one of my staff with call the police."

Gerard was clenching his hands by his side, giving Bob a sidewards glance. He met Bobs eyes, and could swear they read 'we can take these losers'.

As if reading their minds, Donna gave Gerard a push backwards. "Inside, all of you."

Gerard wanted to protest, but the look of fury in his mothers face told him not to push it.  
He tapped Bob and signalled to go back inside.

From inside the doors, Gerard could see his mother still having a heated conversation with the two men. He pulled Frank into his arms, cradling his head against his chest.

"Assholes," he muttered.

When Donna and Linda finally returned inside, Lindas face was a picture of anger.

"Creatures? I'll fucking creatures them!"

"Mom!" Frank yelled, not used to his mother swearing.

She shook her head and turned away, a hand against her forehead.

"Linda, just calm down, ok? It'll be ok..." Donna was saying, pulling out her cellphone.

"Mom, what did they say?" Gerard asked, stepping away from Frank.

Donna sighed, punching some numbers into her phone. "The rally is happening next Saturday. They were basically here to warn us to stay away."

"Why the Hell would we go anyway?"

"Stir up trouble? Idiots. None of my kids would do that...it's THEIR God damned supporters causing trouble in this town..." She put the phone to her ear, walking to her office.

"Hello? Jeremy? It's Donna..." 

"Jeremy?" Gerard turned to Linda. "As in, Jeremy Black?"

Linda turned and nodded. "He's been working with some people out in DC...they've been rallying support in Washington."

"That's good, isn't it?" Frank asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes, but we were planning our own rally for the beginning of July...this isn't good. If they're rallying support now, what will happen when our own event comes?"

Frank pulled his mother into an embrace. "It'll be ok mom. Don't worry."

Gerard bit his lip, sharing a worried look with Bob.

~*~

"I can't believe your mom told them to go stuff themselves!" Frank was giggling as he lay with his head on Gerards lap. It was almost midnight, and the two boys were spending the night at the House. They'd offered to do the night shift with Linda, so Donna could go home and rest. Gerard felt like his mother was never at home anymore.

"Shouldn't you two be doing something?" Linda asked, sticking her head in the door of the rec room where the two boys were lounging on a sofa.

Frank laughed as Gerards face turned red. 

"Speaking of," Linda continued, entering the room. "Gerard-"

Oh no, he thought, here it comes.

"-what exactly did you mean when you said Frank can do anything a normal person can do?"

Frank pursed his lips, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I, uh, I just meant...you know...like he can...walk...and...stuff..."

"Uh huh. With that look you had on your face, I really don't think those gentlemen thought that's what you meant."

"Mom!" Frank laughed, sitting up. "He was just sticking up for me."

Linda laughed. "I know, I know, I'm just messing with you...I guess it doesn't really mean much if I say be careful?"

Frank face palmed as Gerard shook his head. "Honestly Linda, you're worse than my mom..."

Gerard was asleep on the sofa, Frank sat in front on the floor playing Grand Theft Auto when a loud crash startled him awake.

"Wha?!" he mumbled, sitting straight up.

"What the fuck..." Frank sprang to his feet, and ran into the lobby, Gerard on his heels. They met Linda and Michelle who were exiting the kitchen. 

"What the Hell was that?" Michelle hollered, striding quickly to the front door.  
Gerard ran a hand through his hair, fighting back a yawn. What the Hell was it now?

As they made their way outside, they saw a black car speeding out of the car park, the windows blacked out. Gerard made to start running after it, but felt a tug on the back of his creased t-shirt.

He turned to see Frank holding onto his shirt, staring back at the house.

"What is-" he cut himself off, staring at the wall beside the front door.

In green spray paint, someone had emblazoned 'ZOMBIE SCUM' in three foot writing. There was a window, by the side, smashed.

"What the fuck?" Gerard whispered, looking up at Linda, who was staring at the wall, eyes wide. Michelle had her phone at her ear already, requesting the police.

"Mom..." he heard Frank whisper, walking towards his mother. He felt a tug in his stomach as he watched his boyfriend be wrapped in his mothers arms, a confused look on his face.

"The cops are on their way," Michelle said, shutting her phone. "Gerard, can you call your mom?"

Gerard nodded, not taking his eyes off the sight of Frank, huddled against his mother.

~*~

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Donna was yelling at the officer.

She'd driven over the minute Gerard called, and was still in her dressing gown.

"I'm sorry Donna, but your CCTV footage can't tell us anything, it was an unmarked car."

"Oh don't pull that crap with me, Darren!"

"Donna, listen, if there was anything I could do, I would."

"Darren, you honestly don't think it was odd, a couple of those God damned Wires showing up here today, then this happening?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I'll look into it Donna..." he sighed, tipping his hat and closing over his note pad.

Donna nodded, turning her back on him. She was NOT in the mood for this.

"Mom, you know it was them!" Gerard was yelling.

"You think I don't know that?" Donna practically yelled back.

"Ok, we all need to calm down-" Linda tried to intervene.

"They aren't getting away with this!"

"Gerard, you need to stay out of this!"

"No fucking way mom! They can't think they can do this, no fucking chance!"

Donna gripped the edges of her desk, staring down. "Gerard, you need to calm down, or you can go home." She said in a low voice.

"Mom, I won't let them get away with this," he said, standing closer to her. "Look at him ma." He nodded to where Frank was curled into his mothers side. "I won't let them do this to him."

"Gerard, I understand, but you can't fight fire with fire."

"Nice choice of words..."

"Gerard, don't start with me, ok?" She held a hand up. "It's late, and-"

"Everything alright in here?"

They all looked towards the door to see Gerards father standing there, Mikey by his side in his Superman pyjamas.

"Don, what are you doing here?" Donna asked, walking to her husband, pulling him into her arms.

"Hey, you need all the help you can get love," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "I got Greg from next door outside, we'll get that window patched up."

"Thanks Don," Linda called, waving her hand.

"No problem Linds...is Frank ok?" He nodded to Franks small figure, before looking up at Gerard, who was stood with his fists clenched by his sides.

"He's fine Don, just a bit shaken." Linda gave a weak smile.

Gerards father nodded, patted Mikey on the back, and retreated back into the lobby. Donna turned and gave Gerard a warning look before following her husband.

Mikey looked over at his older brother, his eyes questioning, before giving a yawn.

"Hey Mikes, we oughta get you a bed." Linda smiled. She lifted Franks face, asking his he'd be ok, before getting to her feet. She reached out and patted Gerards shoulder, before taking Mikey upstairs to one of the empty rooms.

Gerard stood for a few moments, staring at Frank, still curled up on the sofa. The rage building in his gut scared him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this angry. Except once. When he lost Frank.   
He was scared. They wanted to hurt them. He couldn't let anyone hurt Frank. His Frank.

"Frankie," he finally spoke, kneeling in front of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, making the smaller boy look up.

"I won't let them hurt you, Frankie. I promise."

"Gerard, it's not just me..." his voice was small. It scared Gerard. When Frank had returned the Jersey, just months ago, he'd been so strong, and proud. He'd stood up to school bullies, got himself into fights. Now...now he was broken. Small, and scared.

"Don't worry Frankie. We'll stop them, ok? I promise."

Gerard got to his feet, and pressed a kiss to the top of Franks head before leaving.

~*~

Gerard was sitting on Ray's front porch, a beer clasped in his hands. The night before, he'd just had to get out of that House, and as always, Ray had been his saviour.

"I need to do something Toro, they can't get away with this. You should have seen him! He was fucking terrified!" He growled.

Ray nodded. "I know, Gerard. Don't worry, we'll think of something."

"I already have something in mind..."

Ray cocked his head to look at him. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Gerard didn't answer the question, just sighed, before saying, "They want zombies? I'll give them fucking zombies."

~*~

Gerard couldn't hold back his giggles as he pasted the green face paint across Bobs face. "Is this...really necessary?" Bob asked, scrunching his nose up as Gerard ran the bush across his forehead.

"Totally." Gerard laughed. He already had his paint on. He knew his mother was going to go CRAZY when she found out, but, if everything went to plan, she wouldn't find out until at least Sunday. And hopefully she wouldn't be bailing him out of jail. Hopefully.

"Toro," he called, turning to Ray who was seated on his bed. "Throw me that silicone crap."  
He caught the little tub of fake skin, and began to dab it onto Bobs head. "How does a head wound sound?" He asked with a smirk.

So, ok, he knew some people might find it a little insensitive. It might be a bit stupid, but it was just a bit of fun.

The town's Summer fair was something the whole town looked forward to each year. There would be little stalls of homemade trinkets and goods. There were street performers and little carnival rides for kids.

And it was the perfect chance for the local politicians to greet the public, rally support.   
So, as Gerard, Ray and Bob walked through the centre of town, skin painted green, fake wounds on their heads, necks and arms, they attracted a great deal of attention. Gerard had gone to the trouble of even creating his very own t-shirt that read 'This Is My Brain Eating Shirt'.

The boys acted as normal, looking around the stalls, shoving each other playfully, laughing at the street performers. Like any normal teenagers would.

Gerard had a point to make. They wanted zombies? Well he was giving them zombies. The flyer the LiveWires were handing around town depicted your typical b-movie walking dead, so why shouldn't he dress like that?

As the day went on, Gerard couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He'd spent the day with Ray and Bob, avoiding his mother, and the other supporters of the Living Impaired. He knew they were handing out flyers, pushing people to vote for The Rights of the Living Impaired Act, and he just knew they would be pissed at him.

He didn't see how his little stunt could cause any damage to the campaign. He just wanted to prove that they were no different. He and Ray were living, and breathing. Bob wasn't. But as the three boys gallavanted around town, no one would be able to tell who was really dead and who was really alive. He just wanted to show that the stupid ideas the LiveWires were putting in peoples heads were nothing like the real thing.

And it seemed to be doing the job. A few street performers had dragged them into their performance, not even guessing who was breathing and who wasn't. He'd talked Bob into talking to a cute girl behind a trinket stall, who was wearing a LiveWires pin on her shirt. She'd never even guessed he was dead until Gerard asked her to guess which of them were alive. The look on her face was priceless, as she'd already given Bob her phone number.

"See?" Gerard asked. "Is there really any difference between him and me?" He felt his heart swell as he watched the girl drop the pin into a nearby trash can.

As the day was closing to an end, the three boys took a well deserved break on a park bench, watching some clowns juggling near by.

"Nice work boys," he smiled, holding both hands out for the others to slap.

"Oh really?" A stern voice from behind said.

Oh shit, Gerard thought, as they simultaneously turned to see Donna Way stood with two members of staff from the House that Gerard could never remembers names.

"Uh, hey mom..." Gerard gave a small smile.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" she practically screamed.

Ray and Bob both made pointing motions at Gerard. 

"Aw, gee, thanks guys," he said, getting to his feet.

"Mom, just listen to me-"

"Gerard, I don't even want to look at you right now-"

"No, ma, listen, you have to understand-"

"Gerard, go to my car and wait there." She held up her hand. "No Gerard, just go."

Gerard sighed, and started walking toward the car park.

He heard his mother lecturing Bob and Ray, before sending Ray home and warning Bob that Linda was gonna ground his ass for a month.

~*~

Donna didn't say a word to Gerard all the way home. As she pulled up in their drive way, Gerard saw Mikey and Frank sat on his porch.

Shit, he thought.

As he stepped out of the car, he could see both boys' eyes widen.

"Just get inside." Donna said, locking the car doors.

"Mom, just listen to me, I made them change their minds!"

"Gerard, you have no idea what you're doing, do you?" She yelled across the car bonnet. Mikey and Frank jumped to their feet.

"Mom, you didn't see-"

"Gerard, they WANT you to pull stupid shit like this. Just...get out of my sight." She pointed towards the house, not looking at him.

"Mom, just LISTEN to me-"

"GET INSIDE, NOW!"

Gerard made an anguished noise in his throat before stomping towards the house. He didn't look at Frank or Mikey as he went by, and slammed the basement door behind him.

~*~

"Why would you do that?"

Gerard was sat on the edge of his bed, a copy of Dawn of the Dead in his hands. It was still been lying on his bed from when he used it for inspiration that morning. He turned to see Frank standing behind him, his arms wrapped around his thin body.

"Frank, it's not-"

"It's not funny Gerard." His voice sounded broken.

"It wasn't supposed to be. Frank," he stood up, facing him. "Why won't she listen to me? We actually changed people's minds! They were listening to us, they didn't even know Bob was dead!"

Frank looked startled. "Bob? Bob did this?"

Gerard nodded. "And Ray. We all did it. We went into town, and no one even knew who was dead and who wasn't. Fuck, Bob even got some chick with a LiveWire pin to give him her number!"

Franks eyes widened. "No way."

Gerard nodded again, striding over. "Seriously! She threw the badge away and everything! People were listening to me, Frank. They saw that there was no difference between any of us. I showed them that all this-," he gestured to his make up. "-is fake."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

Gerard sighed, and laid a hand on Franks arm. "Not after the other night Frank, I couldn't."

"Why?" Frank brushed him off and stepped around him. "You don't think I can do anything?"

"Frank, seriously, don't make this a big deal...I was trying to help, ok?"

"What, and you just decided to leave me and Mikey out?"

"What has Mikey got to do with this?" Gerard cried, exasperated.

Frank bit his lip and turned his back on him. "I needed you today, Gerard. And so did Mikey. And you weren't there."

"What? What are you talking about?" Gerard panicked. "Frank, what-"

"We saw Tommy today," a voice from behind spoke.

Gerard turned to see Mikey standing on the steps of the basement behind him.

"What?" 

"Frank and I were at the mall...and Tommy was there."

Gerard turned to stare at Franks back. "Frank-"

"I tried to call you," Mikey continued. "But you'd left you're phone at home."

Gerard nodded. He'd left it in case his mother was looking for him.

"What happened?" he asked with a gulp. Frank still had his back to him, staring at the wall.

Mikey came to stand next to him, also watching Frank.

"He was just being a dick, Gee. Saying this shit about how he obviously never did the job right the first time."

"Oh yeah?" Gerard took a deep breath, walking up behind Frank.

He spun him around to face him. Franks eyes were downcast, his hands tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie. Gerard lifted his chin up to look into his face. He didn't say anything, just planted a small kiss on his forehead, before walking away, and up out of the basement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Donna yelled as she saw Gerard head towards the door. He didn't answer and kept going, grabbing his car keys from the bowl on a table by the door.

~*~

Driving up Franks old street was a strange experience for Gerard. It had been almost three years since he'd last been there. As he rounded on the corner, across from Franks old street, he killed the engine and took a deep breath.

As he stared at the road, images flashed through his mind. He saw Linda, screaming. He saw the body bag on the stretcher, being pushed away. Blue and red lights flashing. Mikey crying. A hole in the ground. A gravestone.

He shook his head, and stepped out of the car. 

Tommy thought he could threaten his boyfriend, did he? Well, he'd just see about that.

Just as he'd thought, he found Tommy sitting on his porch, not far from Franks old house. He remembered a time when he was younger, when he and Frank would sit on the street curb, watching the older boys play soccer, or hockey on the roads. They'd watch Tommy, and the older boys, crack open beers on this same porch after a game.

"Well lookie what the dead boy dragged in," Tommy sniggered, getting to his feet. He stepped down off his porch, as his younger brother, Colin came out from the house behind him.

Gerard didn't waste any time. 

With all the force he could muster, he swung at Tommy, landing a right hook on his jaw. He felt the bone crack, and his fingers ache as the force sent the older boy to the ground.

He heard a car pulling up behind him, doors slamming. He heard the footsteps of Colin running forward.

"Gerard! NO!" he heard his mothers voice, as he threw himself down on top of Tommy, landing fist after fist.

"You stay the fuck away from him!" he screamed, before he felt several pairs of hands drag him backwards. He kicked out with his legs, landing a solid kick to the older boys stomach.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS!" a voice cried, and Gerard looked up, to see who he was sure was Mrs. Marsello on her porch, running to her fallen son. Colin was on the ground, by his brothers side, pulling him to his feet.

Gerard thrashed around, trying to escape. When he realised one of the sets of hands holding onto him belonged to Frank, he stopped moving, and allowed himself to be pulled backwards.

"I'm ok," he muttered, as he let Frank wrap his arms around him and pull him back towards his parked car. He watched his mother from the corner of her eye, stride over to Mrs. Marsello.

He could briefly hear her talking, or more so, threatening. "Call the cops all you want, but your boy threatened my son and his friend today, and I know for a FACT it was your boys who vandalised the HLI..."

Frank pushed Gerard into the passenger seat of his own car, and took the keys from his pocket. He saw Mikey, standing by his mothers car, watching his mother carefully as she ranted at the women in front of her.

Frank climbed into the driver's seat and did up their seat belts. They sat in silence as they waited for Donna. When she walked back to the car, she gave a wave at Frank, who started the car, pulling out into the road.


	17. Chapter 17

No one spoke to Gerard for the rest of the night. Whatever else Donna had said to Mrs. Marsello seemed to have done the trick - no police showed up at their door. Gerard had gone straight to bed, not even bothering to wipe off the now smudged zombie make up. He could hear them talking, above the basement. He heard Linda and Bob come for Frank, his mother taking it as another opportunity to chastise Bob for taking part in Gerards 'stupid idea'.

Gerard fisted his pillow, begging sleep to take him.

~*~

The next morning, Gerard didn't even bother to shower. He wiped his face, and didn't bother about the paint in his hair. He pulled on a pair of old sweat pants and a Misfits shirt, before making his way upstairs.

The house was empty. He figured his parents were at work. Mikey was probably at Pete or Brendons or where ever.

He noticed his car keys were gone from the bowl by the door, no doubt his mother had taken them. He sighed and walking into the kitchen, and was startled by the sight of Frank, sat at the kitchen table.

"SHIT!" he yelled in fright.

Frank didn't move, just stared at the table in front of him.

"You scared the shit out of me, Frankie!"

"What, like you did to me last night?" Frank said, looking up, and angry look on his face.

"Frank-"

"No, don't fucking 'Frank' me!" He pushed the chair up and got to his feet. "What the FUCK did you think you were doing, Gerard, huh?"

Gerard ran his hands into his hair. Why was it that no one seemed to be understanding him these days? He couldn't do anything right, could he?

"I fucking lost it, ok Frank?" he yelled back. "I wanted him to fucking pay, ok?"

"You can't just go around beating people up Gerard! You could have got arrested! Or worse!"

"What, so he's gonna kill me too?"

Frank stared at Gerard in angry amazement. "I can't believe you just said that to me," he said bluntly.

"Frank, you know I didn't-"

Frank pushed past him, making for the door, but Gerard grabbed his arm.

"Frank, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

Frank spun to face him. "Yeah, you don't seem to mean a lot this week."

"What?"

"Gerard, you fucking dressed up as a Romero zombie and ran about town, then fucking attacked a member of the LiveWire party! You can't fucking do that!"

"He couldn't get away with hurting you!" Gerard screamed. "He killed you! I can't...he can't..." His voice faltered.

Frank stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I'm sorry. I...I thought I was doing the right thing." He looked up at Franks face, trying to read his expression.

"You're such an asshole, Way."

"Yeah, well, tell me something I don't know."

Frank reached out and grabbed the back of Gerards head, taking a fistful of hair, and pulled him down to crash their lips together.

~*~

Gerard dedicated the full week to helping out at the House. It seemed to be his unspoken punishment for his zombie stunt. Ok, so he totally understood that some people might not understand, but he felt he'd done at least some good. People in town who had previously been so against the undead, were now stopping Donna in the street. Gerard knew she couldn't stay mad at him.

But she was doing a great job of pretending to be mad. So far she'd managed almost a whole week without saying a word to him. Every now and then he could see her open her mouth to say something, but then stop herself.

When Saturday came around, and it was time for the LiveWire campaign rally in town, Gerard stayed at the House. 

As much as he more than wanted to stage some kind of protest, it was worth it for the look on his mothers face when she found him in the rec room, some of the younger kids sat on the floor around him, paper, paints, crayons and pens scattered around them, teaching them to draw.

"Gerard?" his mother finally said.

"Mmhm?" he said, looking up, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he put some finishing touches to drawing of Superman that Joey had requested.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Huh? Drawing?" He looked at her confused.

"Yes, I can see that, but what?" She had a small smile on her face, and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame.

Gerard handed the drawing to Joey, who was sat behind him, helping a small girl hold her paint brush, before getting to his feet and walking over to his mother.

"I just figured I may as well do something useful," he shrugged.

"But it's Saturday, Gerard, shouldn't you be out with Frank?"

"He's out with Bob, and I know you don't want me in town, so I may as well make myself useful here."  
Donna sighed. "Gerard, it's not that I don't want you in town, I just think-"

"You just think I'll do something stupid again."

"You're trying to turn this into an argument Gerard."

This time Gerard sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to do something useful, and since you didn't like my last idea, this is all I've got, ok?"

He turned and returned to his place in the centre of the room, shuffling next to a small boy who was struggling to hold a crayon.

~*~

It was almost 9pm when Gerard had finished cleaning up the rec room, the paints, pens and crayons all neatly packed away in their boxes, painted pictures drying on the radiators, new works of art blu-tacked onto the walls.

He couldn't help but smile. Some of the kids were still having trouble with their basic skills, even holding a pencil could be a challenge. It made him feel good to know he was at least trying to help.  
He looked at his watch and sighed. Frank hadn't called him for a few hours now. He'd made him promise to call or text, just to let him know he was ok. He didn't even want him going into town, but he figured it he was with Bob, they'd be ok.

As if on que, his phone beeped as he was tucking in back in his pocket.

He flicked it open, reading the message: Gee, please come get us, Tayside, quick x  
What the Hell? he thought. Why the Hell where they at Tayside street? That was the other end of town.

He quickly ran to his moms office, sticking his head in the door.

"Mom, what's on Tayside?"

His mother head shot up. "Why?" he voice sounded panicked.

"Uh, Frank just asked me to pick him up there...why?"

Donna sprung to her feet, grabbing her cell phone.

"Gerard, that's where the LiveWire headquarters are...Gerard!"

The second the words had left his mothers mouth Gerard was running for his car.

As his car rounded on Tayside Street, he didn't really care much for the speed limit. He had to grab Frank, and Bob, and get them out of there. He warned himself, no violence, nothing - just get out of there.

He slammed the brakes on when he saw a small crowd at the bottom of the street. He got out ofhis car, straining his eyes to see the crowd. He could make out a few of the older dead kids, some from his class. He could see Frank, standing slightly to the back, on his own.

"Frank!" he yelled, picking up his pace. The small boy turned, a look of relief on his face.

"Gerard," he said, as Gerard slammed into him, enveloping him in his arms. 

"What are you doing here? Are you ok? Where's Bob?" Gerard ran his hands over Frank face and torso, almost as if searching for injury.

"There was a protest in town...some of the dead kids against the LiveWire supporters..."

"What the Hell? What were you-"

"I wasn't! Bob and I were at the mall, and some assholes started throwing shit. We ignored them, but then we met up with Grayson-" he motioned to a tall, grey skinned boy in the centre of the crowd. "-and he wanted to stage a bigger protest out here. Bob wanted to see what happened."

"Bob brought you out here?" Gerard almost squealed. "What the FUCK does he think he's playing at? I'll kill him...again!"

Frank gave a small, sad laugh, before turning his head. "He just wanted to see what happened..."

Gerard looked in the same direction, and noticed several of the kids were wearing t-shirts, plastered with the slogan 'it's not us that need the brains'. He couldn't help but smirk at that. Some also had   
placards, badges, banners, signs of support towards The Rights of the Living Impaired Act that was trying to be passed.

"Let's get Bob, and go, ok?" Gerard said, cupping Franks face. 

"Ok," he nodded.

They made their way through the crowd, calling on Bob. They found him standing up front, talking with not only fellow living impaired kids, but a few living.

Gerard grabbed Bob's arm. "What the Hell Bob?" he hissed.

"Calm...down..." Bob said, pulling his arm away. "It's ok...we're not...doing...anything..."

"Yeah, well you know what happens when you don't do anything, we need to go."

Bob shook his head. "I just...want to...help."

Gerard couldn't help but notice the sorrow in Bobs face. For over a year now, Bob had stayed quiet, by Franks side. He'd done everything Frank wanted, so thankful. He just wanted to stick up for himself, for a cause he was a part of.

"Ok, ten minutes, then we're out," he warned, mentally kicking himself for sounding like his mother, who he realised, would probably be arriving soon.

Bob gave a small smile, and punched Gerards shoulder playfully.

Gerard turned to Frank. "As long as it stays peaceful, things should be ok, right?" Frank asked.

Gerard nodded. "Stay here with Bob, I'm gonna grab my cell from the car, ok? I'll be right back."

As Gerard pulled his cell from the passenger seat of his car, he cursed seeing the fifteen missed calls from his mother and Linda. No doubt he would get the blame for this. After all, he was the one who'd dragged Bob around town last weekend, given him a taste of rebellion.

As he sighed, getting ready to call his mother back, he heard a large bang, and turned quickly, his heart freezing in his stomach.

He saw a flaming shape, rolling on the ground. Not just a shape. A person.

Gerard dropped his phone and started running. 

"Not again..." he whispered, before yelling.

There were more people now, so many more. They were running from a small building, which he knew was the LiveWire headquarters. But these weren't men in suits, like he'd seen before. These people were younger, probably his own age.

No, he thought, as he saw a boy with dressings on his face. No. Not again.

He looked around frantically as fights broke out around him. This was supposed to be a peaceful protest. Now there were people wrestling on the ground, and he could swear he saw a few baseball bats.

He saw Frank, wrestling on the ground with a taller boy on top of him. Gerard sprinted over, landing a solid kick to the boys rib cage, throwing him off.

He dragged Frank up, running his hands down his chest. "Frank," his voice shook. "Are you ok?"

Frank nodded, his eyes scooting around them. "Find Bob, we need to get Bob."

Gerard nodded, taking Franks hand. As he started to move, he felt something hard slam into his chest, knocking his breath from him.

He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. For a millisecond, he was convinced he was having a heart attack as pain erupted in his chest and lungs.

"GERARD!" he heard Frank scream, dropping to his knees beside him.

He tried to answer, but he couldn't, the pain taking over. His eyes blurred over as he struggled to breathe. He tried to grab Franks hand, but Frank was already of his feet.

He could vaguely make out the shape of his small boyfriend, wrestling a long object from an unknown person. If he hadn't been close to unconsciousness, he would have gasped in shock as he watched Frank whack the baseball bat off the mans back, letting him drop to the ground.

"Gerard," he cried, running back to his side, sitting him up. "Please Gerard, say something...fuck...please..."

Gerard waved a hand, another clutching his aching chest. "Get...to the car...I'll get...Bob..." And then he was going to kill him, for bringing them out here in the fucking first place!

"No way," Frank said, slipping an arm around his waist and hauling him to his feet. He groaned in pain as he stood, Frank running a hand across his t-shirt. He was pretty sure his collar bone was at least cracked.

"BOB!" Frank yelled, helping Gerard take small steps. "BOB!"

He saw Bob a few feet away, seemingly throwing someone off his back. As he heard his name being called, he turned, and opened his mouth-

He never saw it coming, as the brick collided with the side of his skull.

Gerard wasn't sure if it was the pain from his chest, or the shock and ache from watching Bob fall to the ground, but everything was in slow motion.

Frank screamed Bob's name, trying to run to him. Gerard didn't know where the strength came from as he wrapped his arms around Franks middle, holding him back, tears stinging his eyes. He tried to drag Frank backwards. 

He knew there was nothing they could do. He looked away, dragging Frank, trying to avoid looking in that direction. 

"LET ME GO!" Frank screamed, fighting against Gerards grasp, his voice filled with fury.

Gerard didn't reply, trying to keep his hold.

It shocked him when Frank landed an elbow to his chest, buckling him over once more. As he fell to his knees, he looked up to see Frank running to Bobs still body, dropping to his knees, lifting Bobs head.

Gerard let out a sob as he saw the side of Bobs head, the bashed cranium and grey tissue on show. He felt someones hands on his back and flinched, before seeing the red, wet face of his mother. 

There were police officers swarming the place, chasing after those who tried to run.

"Baby, can you hear me?" Donna cried, as a paramedic ran to his side. He took one last look up at Frank, fighting against his mother and a paramedic, before letting out one last sob, and letting unconsciousness take him.


	18. Chapter 18

When Gerard woke up, he was confused. When he realised where he was, he wondered why Frank wasn't there. Then he realised what had happened.

He felt that familiar sting in his eyes and tried to move his arms, but gasped at the pain shooting across his chest.

"Baby, are you ok?" 

He hadn't seen his mother dozing in a chair by his side, Mikey on the floor by her, now jumping to his feet.

"Gerard! Are you ok?" his voice was filling with panic.

He shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "Where's...Frank?" he managed to whisper.

Donna ran a hand through his hair. "He's at home, baby."

Gerard gave his mother a confused look, sniffing. Where was Frank? Why wasn't he here? He needed him. He was lying in a God damned hospital bed, and Frank wasn't there.

Gerard hung his head as he started to sob, his mother wrapping her arms around him.

~*~

A few days later, Gerard was allowed home, in time for Bob's funeral. As his brother helped him dress, he hissed as the buttons rubbed off the bruised, broken skin of his chest.

"I told you to wear a vest," Mikey grumbled. 

Gerard wanted to snap at him, but when he looked at how swollen and puffy his brothers eyes were, he couldn't.

This day was going to be hard enough on all of them.

~*~

He felt a bit stupid, leaning on Mikey as they walked into the church. His chest ached, and it hurt to breathe. He saw people he recognised, and some he didn't. At the front of the church he could see the closed casket, and he held on tight to the red rose in his hand.

"This way sweetie," his mother said, leading them down to the front pews. On the right hand side he could see many of the staff and children from the House. On the left hand side...he didn't recognise them, but after one look at a tall, broad, blonde man, he knew who they were.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" he growled in a low voice as Mikey tried to pull him toward a pew.

"Not now Gerard," his mother hushed.

He grunted and turned to enter the pew, but paused when he saw Linda sitting with Frank by her side. He looked up when he saw them, his eyes full of question.

"You go first," Gerard prodded Mikey. There was no way he could sit with Frank, not right now.

The ceremony was beautiful, Gerard had to admit. The priest was a family friend of Linda's, who spoke of the joy Bob had brought to their lives and hearts. Gerard clenched his fists as he spoke of Bob in a past tense. His chest ached, not only from the bruising and cracked collar bone.

He could see Frank staring straight ahead at the coffin, his face expressionless. 

Donna took his hand, and he could feel his fathers eyes on him the whole time. He just needed this to be over with.

His mother wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked up the small hill in the cemetery. It had been agreed that Bob would be buried in Franks family plot, in a cemetery not too far from the House. So they could visit him as often as they liked, his mother told him.

"It's ok baby," his mother kept whispering, every time he flinched. He could see Frank, by his own mother's side, watching him each time he clenched his jaw at the pain.

As he watched the white casket be lowered into the grave, he saw Ray appear by his side, his eyes red. He hadn't noticed him inside the church. Then again, he'd been too caught up in the rage he felt at Bob's family showing up. They weren't welcome, in his opinion.

He looked at Ray, tears forming in both their eyes as the coffin hit the ground. Ray reached out by his side, squeezing his hand.

"Go on baby," his mother whispered, her cheeks wet with tears, nudging him forward.

He took slow steps towards the hole in the ground, a hand pressed to his chest, Ray close behind him, one hand on Gerards back. 

"Thanks for being one of the best friends I ever had," Gerard whispered, as he dropped the single red rose into the hole. As he stepped back, Ray holding him, Frank stepped up beside him, his face expressionless as he dropped a white rose to join Gerard's. Their eyes briefly met for a second, before Ray helped Gerard back to his mother's side.

~*~

They held the wake in the Haunted House. Linda and Donna felt it was only right, as Bob had spent most of the past few months working so hard.

They had cleared the rec room, and surrounding rooms, and set up some tables with food and beverages, for those of the living that attended. Gerard was so surprised to see so many people from their school, and even the girl from the town fair.

Gerard sat on a sofa in the rec room, under the drawings and paintings he had done just a week before with the children. He'd chased Mikey and Ray off some time ago, getting tired of them constantly asking if he was ok, did he need a drink, did he want a sandwich. He didn't want anything, other than the cold, dead boy in the ground to be back, punching his arm a little too hard, grunting, giving his disgusted look when he and Frank were too mushy in front of him.

Frank. He'd seen him wandering along behind Linda when they first arrived, but hadn't seen him since.

Gerard sat for a while, staring at the mourners. He'd never realised how many people in the House, in the school had known, or even cared about Bob. The ache in his chest wasn't from pain as he saw a watery eyed Mr. Black shake his fathers hand and embrace his mother.

He sighed, before startling, hearing raised voices in the lobby.

It took him a few minutes to get to his feet as everyone shuffled out to inspect the noise. When he managed out, he saw Linda with her hands on Franks shoulders, trying to pull him away from where he was stood, screaming at Bob's mother and father.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT BEING HERE!" he was yelling, his fists clenched. "YOU FUCKING ABANDONED HIM!"

"Frankie, baby, come on, now is not the time..." Linda was shushing, fresh tears rising in her eyes.

"YOU LEFT HIM IN A FOREIGN COUNTRY! YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"You see here-" Frank cut off Mr. Bryar.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! HE WAS WORTH A MILLION OF YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T HAVE ABANDONED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE, HE WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN HERE!"

Gerard slid himself slowly through the small crowd, to Franks side.

"Frank, come on, not now-" he tried to take Franks arm.

Frank didn't realise who was by his side, and pushed at his chest.

Gerard gasped in pain, falling to the ground, clutching his chest. 

"What the fuck?" Mikey cried, dropping to his side.

Frank's eyes widened when he saw what he'd done. "I didn't-"

"I swear to fucking God Iero," Gerard breathed. "You do that ONE MORE TIME and I'll knock you the fuck out."

He rubbed his chest as Mikey pulled him to his feet.

"Let's get your painkillers," his little brother muttered, pulling him in the direction of their mothers office.

~*~

Gerard hissed as Mikey unbuttoned his shirt for him, his tie abandoned on the sofa beside him.

"Sorry bro," Mikey apologised, meekly.

"S'not your fault," he grumbled as Mikey pushed a small ice pack against his chest. "That's the second time that dick has done that."

"Sorry," a small voice said from the door way.

They both looked up to see Frank standing watching them, his hands tugging at the hem of his suit jacket.

Gerard just shook his head before popping three pills into his mouth, and taking a drink of water. He hissed as Mikey ran the ice pack over his chest.

He kept his eyes trained on his lap, as he heard Frank walk over, and slowly take the ice pack from Mikey's hands. 

"Can I?" he asked in a small voice. Mikey looked to Gerard, before letting Frank take the pack.

"I'm just outside, ok?" he said to his older brother, before letting Frank take his spot on the sofa.

The two boys sat in silence as Frank ran the ice pack over Gerards bare chest. Frank kept his eyes on the broken, bruised skin the whole time.

After a few minutes, Gerard spoke up. "I can do it myself, you know." He slowly took the pack from Franks hands, and held it to his chest himself.

Frank nodded, his eyes still on Gerards chest. "Sorry," he said, in a small voice.

"What for?"

"Everything."

Gerard gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Another nod.

"I fucked everything up, didn't I?" 

This time Gerard looked up at the smaller boy. His face looked tired and more pale than usual. His black hair was in messy tufts, his tie loose around his neck.

Gerard sighed. "I needed you. For once, I needed you, and you...you weren't there Frank. The one time I needed you, you just left me."

Frank nodded.

"I woke up in a hospital room, and you didn't even call."

"I'm sorry," his voice was barely a whisper. "I...I didn't know what to do."

"Yeah, well neither did I."

Gerard stood up, dropping the ice pack to the ground. He hissed as he buttoned up his shirt, cursing himself for not wearing some kind of vest underneath it after all.

"Gerard, I..." Frank trailed off. Gerard wanted to ignore him, but when he heard the noises coming from the small boy, he had to turn to him.

He looked down at Frank, his head cradled in his hands, his body shaking. Sob-like sounds were erupting from his chest.

"Frank?" Gerard sat down next to him again, gently placing his hand on the small boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he lifted his head. His face looked so pained. "I want to cry so badly, it almost hurts. My body keeps trying, but I can't."

Gerard nodded.

"I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have run off..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just...I don't know, Gee, I don't know what to do...I'm just so...so angry."

"We all are, Frank."

"But it's scaring me," he whispered.

Gerard looked into his face. "What do you mean?"

Frank got to his feet, and started pacing in front of the sofa.

"I mean...I want to hurt them, so badly. I want...I want to make them pay. I want to hurt them so badly for what they've done to me, you...Bob." He made another anguished sound as he said the last name.

"Frank, they'll get what's coming to them-"

"No," Frank almost yelled. "That's the thing, they won't. Fuck, they aren't even launching a God damned investigation into who killed him, Gee, because he's not a fucking citizen. I lose my...my brother, and no one even cares!"

"I care."

Frank turned to look at him, before coming to kneel in front of him.

"I know you do," he cupped Gerards face softly, ghosting his ice cold thumbs over his cheeks, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall. "I know you do. And I let you down."

"I needed you, Frank..."

"I know...I'm so sorry...there's no way you can hate me more than I hate myself..."

"I don't hate you, Frankie..."

"You should," he removed his hands, before linking them with Gerards in his lap. "You wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't asked you to come get me."

"If I hadn't, worse might have happened. If you hadn't asked me, the police wouldn't have shown up when they did."

Frank nodded, not meeting his eyes. "I should have told him no, I should have made him come home."

Gerard nodded, not saying a word.

~*~

The day after the funeral, Gerard was lying on his back on the sofa in his living room. He'd finally talked Mikey into leaving him home alone, and sent him off to Pete's for the afternoon. Really, Gerard just wanted some peace. Since he'd got out of hospital, he hadn't be left on his own for a minute. Heck, Mikey had even taken to sleeping on a camp bed in his room, 'just in case'. 

He'd given up on the television, and was just lying in silence, listening to his own breathing. He laid a hand softly on his chest. He winced as he felt the heat emitting from the swelling. He knew it was gonna be a while before the pain subsided.

"You ok?"

He startled at the voice, causing him to wince once more at the pain.

"Shit! Sorry!" 

Gerard let out a sigh, not even looking up. He knew who it was.

"Frank, if you make me hurt myself one more time, I swear to God..."

Frank made his way around the sofa, and sat on the coffee table, watching Gerard.

"Does it still hurt bad?"

Gerard nodded. "Like I've been branded or something equally as evil."

"Sorry."

Gerard shook his head. "Well, you did fracture the guys leg in three places with that bat...I think I can let it slide," he gave a small smirk that wasn't returned.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Frank, will you please stop saying sorry? What's done is done, we just...need to move on, ok?"

Frank nodded. "You...you want me to go?"

Gerard sighed. "Honestly, I don't know." He took a few seconds to sit up, facing Frank.

"All I wanted for the past week was you to be here, but now...I don't know."

Frank nodded. "I don't blame you. This is all my fault."

Gerard shook his head. "No, I don't blame you for this," he motioned to his chest. "I don't blame you for any of this. I'm just...I've tried so hard, Frankie. I tried so damn hard to make us work."

He could see Franks hands shaking.

"I would do anything for you, Frank. Hell, I have done anything for you. I would fucking die for you, man."

"Don't say things like that Gee..."

"But I would. I managed to look past everything, to make us work. But the one time I needed you to be there for me, you weren't. I was in hospital, unconscious, and you couldn't even pick up a phone?"

Frank nodded. "I know. I fucked up."

"Frank, this isn't about you fucking up. This is...I don't even know what this is about. I'm just...hurt, Frankie. I've done everything to try and make things right for us, but you left me, again."

Gerard leaned forward and pulled Frank's hands into his own. "I'd do anything for you."

Frank nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry. I just...he's gone, Gee. He's gone, and he's not coming back."

Gerard felt that horrible sting in his eyes again.

"I don't know what to do. I just...he's gone."

Gerard pulled Frank over on the sofa next to him. He let Frank rest his head on his shoulder, stroking his hair.

"I just want to cry, so badly. I want to break things. I want to fucking kill them Gerard."

"I know you do," Gerard breathed. He felt Franks cold finger tips push under his over sized Bouncing Souls shirt, and ghost over his broken skin. He held back a wince at the cold touch, it both soothing and stinging at once.

"They won't get away with this, Frankie," he said, placing a kiss on the smaller boys head. "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

In the days after Bob's funeral, Frank seemed to be spending all his time with Gerard. In all honesty, Gerard didn't really mind. It was better having Frank look after him than his mom, who seemed overly stressed. With the rally for the Rights of the Living Impaired Act coming up, it was all hands on deck at the House. On the one occasion he'd been allowed over, he noticed an abundance of staff he'd never noticed. Even Mr. Black was there, which was quite a surprise.

"Some of the staff from the New York HLI transferred over," Frank had explained. "Just to help out for a while."

Gerard was starting to dread the rally. He just knew there would be trouble of some kind, and he'd much rather be 100% to deal with it.

"Come on, time for your steroid cream," Frank said, pulling Gerard from his thoughts. 

"Ugh," he groaned, tugging his t-shirt down in an attempt to stop the dead boys cold hands.

"Aw come on Gee, it's not that bad."

"Stings." Gerard pouted from his bed.

Frank climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "Come on baby, you know it's only helping."

Gerard sighed and allowed Frank to pull his t-shirt over his head. His breathing wasn't so painful now, and he could move his arms a little better. He was just thankful nothing had been too badly broken. A cracked collar bone he could live with.

"You know," Gerard said, as Frank smoothed the cream over his bare chest. "It feels much sexier when you do this."

"Oh yeah?" Frank cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's just not the same with Mikey." 

Frank laughed before re-capping the tube. He wiped his hands off on his jeans before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gerards lips.

"What was that for?" Gerard smiled.

"Just for being mine."

~*~

The night before the rally, Gerard was lying in his bed, watching Frank sitting at his desk, laptop open.

"Come to bed Frank," he yawned.

Frank turned to smile at him. "I thought you were asleep."

Gerard nodded, and reached his two arms out, making grabbing motions towards his boyfriend.

Frank giggled and made his way over, climbing in next to him. Gerard laid his head on his chest, letting Frank play with his hair.

They lay in silence for a while, before Gerard spoke up.

"We'll be ok tomorrow, you know."

Frank looked down at him. "You think?"

"Yeah," he yawned again. "I won't lie, it's gonna be difficult, but we'll be ok."

Frank leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. Gerard gave a happy sigh, before letting sleep take him.

~*~

Gerard took a deep breath before he stretched up to tie the laces of the banner to the metal post.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Frank yelled, running and pulling his arms down. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I can help out, you know" he sighed. "Plus, no offence dude, you're a little short to tie it yourself."

Frank crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. "Fine, but if you strain yourself, I warned you!"

As he walked away, Gerard wolf whistled, causing several of the workers around them to turn and stare. Frank flipped him off before blowing him a kiss, running to help his mother lift some boxes of flyers from the back of her car.

The majority of the day passed smoothly, Gerard thought. Sure, he wasn't as active as he would have liked to have been, spending the day sitting by the small stage with some of the younger living impaired kids, but he still felt great to be a part of it. He smiled as he watched Frank walk around, handing out flyers and pins, talking animatedly with the crowd.

At one point, he held up his shirt to let a teenage girl press her hand against where he should have a heartbeat. As she pulled her hand back giggling, Gerard felt a jealous burn reach up in his chest. As he was just about to get his bitch face on, he watched as Frank pointed at him, whilst talking to the girl, seeing her smile and wave, before patting Franks shoulder, and saying what looked like 'good for you!'.  
Frank gave Gerard a little wink, before prancing over to a group of kids who were standing around the stall his mother was sat at.

Gerard smiled, and shook his head. This was the happiest he'd seen Frank since...well, since before Bob's death. He still felt an ache in his chest when he thought about it. He knew how Frank felt, he knew was it was like to lose your best friend. It made him happy to see Frank so invested in making a difference, but he knew what Frank's real motive was; if they got the Act passed, he was a legal citizen. Not only that, they could have an investigation into Bob's death. And that seemed to propel Frank into work.

When it came to the time when the campaign members were taking to the small stage to give their speeches, Gerard could feel himself getting nervous, watching the crowd.

Mr. Black gave a talk on the scientific finds of the differently biotic children, explaining that although there maybe still is no real reason for them coming back from the dead, it did not mean they weren't human, just live like everyone else. He even dragged Frank up on stage as a subject.  
Gerard felt a little anxious, watching his biology teacher circle around Frank, a stethoscope in hand, holding it to Franks chest along with a microphone. He also asked Frank to show the crowd his death wound, and spoke to the crowd about the fact that Frank had died in trying to save a differently biotic teenager.

Gerard got goosebumps as Frank showed the crowd the little bruise on the bottom of his neck, and allowed some of the local newspapers to take photographs. On his way off the stage, he ran his hand through Gerards hair, whispering "I'm ok," and pressing a kiss on his ear.

When Donna got on stage, Gerard was sure he was getting palpitations. As she spoke about the work she done in the Home for the Living Impaired, he felt his eyes water with pride. He could see his little brother standing with his father near the front of the crowd, their chests swollen with pride.

She spoke about the children she'd worked with and cared for, the situations they'd found themselves in when they came back from the dead. She spoke about the abandonment, and the fact that just recently, she'd been giving the job of caring for a young girl at the age of only eight years old, who had no idea why her parents had just left her in a funeral home.

Then she spoke about Bob. 

Gerard hung his head, fighting off the tears he could feel sliding down his cheeks. She spoke about the volunteer work Bob had done in the House, the progress he'd made with his speech. She spoke of how thankful he was to everyone that had helped him since his own abandonment.

Gerard looked up briefly to see Frank standing a few feet away, holding his mothers hand, but staring directly at Gerard. He mouthed the words 'I'm okay' again, before returning his line of sight to Donna.  
Gerard was trying to hold himself together when he heard his own name being spoken, and snapped his head up to see his mother smiling at him, the mircophone (microphone) still held to her mouth.

"My own son, Gerard, lost his best friend when he was fifteen years old. When Frank died, I felt like I'd lost a son. And I did. I also lost my best friend."

Gerard looked over at Linda, whose mascara was making neat little lines down her cheeks.

"When Linda and Frank came back to Jersey with Bob," Donna continued, "Gerard found it hard to accept them too. In fact, and I know he'll hate me for saying this, he didn't even want to know them."

Gerard looked at his mother questioningly.

"But that all changed. Gerard has done more for this cause than he even knows, more than he probably even meant to. I've never been so proud of him. He knows that the only difference between Frank and him is their heartbeats, and he doesn't let that interfere with how he feels for him."

Gerard turned his sight to Frank once more, to see him staring at him, his eyes blinking slowly. 

"My son would never dream of treating Frank any different than he would treat any other person, any other partner. His feelings are not influenced by Franks differently biotic state. And for this, I am the proudest mother there can be."

Donna smiled down at Gerard, who was rubbing tears from his eyes, before she continued.

"Bob was one of my son's best friends, and not only his, but many more."

At that point, Gerard felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Ray standing behind him. He was wearing a shirt that Gerard knew Frank had probably made. It had a picture of Bob, face disgruntled and no doubt pissed off at having his picture taken, with the words 'JUSTICE FOR ALL' in block letters.

"I know that the loss of a friend can affect a person in great ways. When my son and his friends lost Bob, it hit them just as hard as it would hit any of you to lose someone you love."

As Donna closed her speech, Gerard stood up to join the crowd in cheering, and felt his heart boom with pride as he heard the shouts of agreement and whooping.

By the late afternoon, the crowd was dwindling down, and the workers from out of town were beginning to pack up. Gerard was helping his mother fold away banners and flags, tucking them neatly into their boxes.

"Your speech today was amazing, mom," he smiled up at her.

"Thanks baby," she smiled, pulling him into a light hug. "How are you feeling anyway?"

He shrugged. "I feel ok. I just feel like I should have done a little more today..."

"Don't be silly, you done brilliantly. You shouldn't have even been out of the house, never mind helping out today."

Gerard smiled.

"I hope you didn't mind me mentioning you up there today," she asked, leaning against the table.

"What? No, of course not."

"You sure? You looked a bit...startled."

"Yeah, I just...I don't know, it just caught me off guard. It was just weird, you know? Hearing some else talk about our relationship."

Donna nodded. "I just wanted to show that no matter what, you just don't care."

"Yeah, you did great."

"I know you love him, Gerard."

He stopped folding the large banner and took a deep breath.

"Mom-"

"I'm not asking you to tell me baby, I just...I just want you to know that I've never been so proud of you."

"Yeah, I got that," he teased, shoving the box at her.

But the time they had finished tidying up the street, it was getting dark. Gerard hadn't seen Frank since the end of the rally, and assumed he was still off forcing flyers and badges on unsuspecting teenagers.

"I'm just gonna drop these boxes off at the House, and I'll come pick you ok?" Donna called as she slammed the boot of her car closed. "Will you be ok?"

Gerard nodded. There were still a few of the staff and kids from the House sweeping up and tidying stalls away, so he knew he'd be ok.

A few minutes later, Gerard heard footsteps behind him. Assuming them to belong to Frank, he smirked and cocked his hip out.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"Oh, we've been here all day."

He felt his heart freeze. That wasn't Franks voice.

As he turned, he came face to face with Tommy Marsello, and several of the crowd he recognised from the 'peaceful protest'.

"Nice little party you had here today," Tommy said, stepping up closer to him.

"Better turn out than yours," Gerard snapped back.

There was a mutter in the crowd. Gerard tried to keep his breathing steady as he counted at least fifteen. Great, he thought. Just what I need.

He looked out the corner of his eyes to see where the rest of the staff were and could just make out Michelle and one of the dead kids from his Latin class, with their backs to him.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get to them next," Tommy smirked, shoving hard at Gerards chest.

He gasped at the pain, banging into the table behind him. He saw Michelle turn and start running over, yelling to the kid beside her to call the cops.

"Take care of her," Tommy said. "I'm taking care of this one."

Three of the boys behind him, including his own brother started running towards Michelle.

"'Chelle! Get out of here!" Gerard managed to shout, waving his hand. As she noticed the boys running at her, she turned on her heel, whipping her cell phone out in the process.

"That's a bit low," Gerard said, standing up straight. "Sending three guys after a woman? Yeah, real tough."

Tommy shoved at his chest again, causing him to hiss, but kept his back straight.

"As I was saying, Way," Tommy smirked. "I'll take care of you...just like I took care of your faggot of a boyfriend and his stupid troll."

Gerard felt his breath hitch.

"You," he said bluntly. "You killed Bob."

Tommy laughed. "No shit, Einstein. I was hoping to get rid of that loser Iero once and for all, but looks like I'll have to settle for you."

Gerard stood staring at Tommy, unsure of the burning in his chest. He didn't know if it was pain or anger.

He snapped his head around when he heard a scream. Michelle.

"Let her go, ok?" he said. "You've got me, so just let her go."

Tommy laughed, and stepped so close their noses were almost touching. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

As he lifted his hands to shove Gerard once more, Gerard felt his arms snap up before he even realised it, shoving his hands away and landing a fist to Tommys stomach.

As Tommy stumbled backwards, Gerard grabbed one of the boxes from behind him, throwing it at the boys closing in on him

"No!" Tommy shouted. "He's mine!"

"Actually, he's mine."

Gerard didn't know where Frank came from, and gave a startled cry as Frank gripped onto Tommys hair, pulling his head down and smashing his knee upwards.

And Frank wasn't the only person who'd shown up from nowhere - he looked around to see Ray wrestling two boys down the street, and small dead boy helping Michelle along the road. Her face looked blood soaked, and she was limping.

There were more people Gerard had seen in the crowd appearing as if from shadows, fighting off what seemed like more of the LiveWire supporters who'd shown up.

Gerard darted forward and dragged Frank away from where he was about to land a kick into Tommy's side.

"Frank, go call my mom, and call the cops, ok?" 

As Frank opened his mouth to protest, Gerard pressed a finger to his mouth. "Just do it, ok? Please."

Frank nodded, and shifted on his feet for a second, before turning and pulling out his phone, breaking into a run.

Gerard turned just as Tommy was getting to his feet.

"Ok, asshole," he said. "You want me? You got me."

Tommy smirked, wiping the blood from his broken nose, before running straight at Gerard's middle, and running him into the wooden table behind him. Gerard grunted as the table snapped under their weight, and toppled over.

The two boys rolled around, fists flying, legs kicking. Gerard kicked Tommy off, and got to his feet, rubbing his chest. He knew he was gonna hurt in the morning.

Tommy got to his feet and ran at Gerard again, landing a fist to his jaw. Gerard returned it to Tommys ribs, both boys landing fist for fist.

In the distance, Gerard could hear police sirens and yelling. He stepped away from Tommy and said, "The cops are coming Tommy, stop."

But Tommy didn't stop, and took another run towards Gerard, who threw his arms up, shoving him off.

What happened next Gerard hadn't anticipated. As he saw Tommy falling backwards, it was like slow motion. His eyes darted to the broken upturned table behind him, and tried to grab the falling boy.  
As his hands skimmed Tommy's fingers, he heard a sickening crack as Tommy fell onto one of the broken, sharp table legs, it piercing through his body, through his back and appearing from his stomach.

"NO!" Gerard yelled, dropping down and grabbing onto the boy's jacket. 

The street was silent. As the last spluttering noises escaped Tommy's throat, Gerard felt tears slip down his cheeks once more that day. He never wanted this. It was an accident.

"No, Tommy, come on..." he said, lifting the boy's head.

As he watched Tommy's eyes roll back into his head, he let out an anguished sob. "No...no...please..."

He felt like he'd been sitting there, cradling Tommy's head in his hands for a millennia when he heard his name being whispered softly.

He turned to see his mother standing behind him, police cars pulling up behind them, officers storming the streets.

"Gerard, come on..." his mother cooed, her voice shaky. He could see Frank standing a few feet away, cell phone still in his hand, his eyes on Tommy's dead body.

"It was an accident...I tried to...I tried to stop him from falling..." Gerard was crying as his mother pulled him to his feet.

"I know baby, I saw, it's ok, it's ok..."

"Gerard!" A police officer he recognised called, running to him. "Are you ok?"

Darren, Gerard thought as his mother pulled him over to lean against a police car. The officer who'd shown up at the House the night it was vandalised.

Gerard looked over to see Frank still standing there, staring at Tommy's body.

The next few minutes where somewhat of a blur, as ambulances pulled up, and police were cuffing members of Tommy's crowd. Gerard felt himself being led to an ambulance and sat next to Michelle, who was having a dressing put on a gash on her head.

"You ok kid?" she asked, putting an arm around him. 

Gerard shook his head. "I didn't mean to...he fell...I tried to..."

"I know sweetie, it's ok," she said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He almost couldn't feel the pain in his chest for how numb he felt. 

Tommy was dead. It was an accident, he kept repeating in his mind. An accident.

He felt someone's cold hand on his cheek and looked up to see Frank staring down at him.

"Frankie," he whispered. As Frank pulled him into his chest, he felt himself break down, large sobs wracking through his body.

"I'm sorry, Frank, I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh, Gee, it's ok..." Frank lifted his chin up to look at him. "You haven't done anything wrong..."

"He's dead, Frankie...I...I..."

"You didn't do anything baby, it was an accident. It was his own fault."

Frank pulled him to his feet, and cupped his face in his hands. "You were defending yourself, me, and everyone else."

Gerard sniffed. He nodded as his mother, Linda and officer Darren walked over to them.

"It was Tommy," he said, looking to his mother. "It was Tommy that killed Bob."

He felt Franks hands drop of his face.

"What?" Darren said, his face paling. "How do you know?"

"He told me. He said 'I'll take care of you...just like I took care of your faggot of a boyfriend and his stupid troll'. He admitted it was him."

He looked at Frank, who seemed to be staring right through him.

"Ok...ok..." Darren breathed. "Gerard, I'll need a statement from you, ok? Just get yourself patched up, and I'll get my lieutenant."

Gerard nodded, still staring at Frank.

"Frank," Linda said, stepping up behind him, her hand on his back. "Frank, baby, it's ok."

Frank shook his head, as if shaking off a haze. "I'm fine. I'm good."

He looked up at Gerard. Gerard stared into his eyes, begging him not to say what he thought he was going to say. He didn't need Frank telling him Tommy deserved it. No, he couldn't take that. He couldn't have Frank tell him that he'd avenged both their deaths. It wasn't like that. Gerard didn't want more death.

When Frank spoke, Gerard felt his chest shake with fresh sobs. 

"It's ok," the smaller boy whispered, running a hand through Gerards hair. "It was an accident. You never meant it."

"I didn't," Gerard wept. "I'd never do that...I'd never..."

"Shhh, I know baby, I know..." Frank pulled Gerard head down to rest in the crook of his shoulder.

~*~

Gerard was leaning against the bonnet of Darren's police car, watching his mother and Linda talk with some police officers. Michelle was standing beside them, Donna holding her hand.

Frank was standing to the side a little, this cell phone to his ear. 

"It's ok Mikey, he's fine, I promise," he could hear Frank saying. His father was on his way over after dropping Mikey off at their grandmothers. He knew Mikey was no doubt putting up a fight over the phone, pissed off that he wasn't allowed to come along.

As Gerard sighed and leaned his head back, he closed his eyes. All he wanted was his bed. His bed, some sleep, and Frank. He wanted this all to be over. He didn't want to go to the police station tomorrow morning for more questions, or pick out people on the CCTV footage. He didn't want to see Tommy's death again.

As a shiver ran down his spine, he felt a sharp, shooting pain in his chest.

His head shot down his body, his eyes wide. He tried to open his mouth to speak but no words came out.

He looked at Colin Marsello, standing in front of him, eyes blood shot.

He took a step back, letting go of the butcher knife he'd driven into Gerards chest, the blood dripping down his shirt.

Gerard couldn't hear anything as he dropped to his knees, staring up at Colin.

"You...you killed my brother," Colin cried.

Gerard stared down at the knife in his chest again, raising his hands to try and pull it out with no success.

"GERARD!" Frank screamed, dropping his phone and running. As he screamed, everyone looked up, gasps sounding around the whole street.

There were more screams as people started running to the spot where Gerard was on his knees, blood rising in his throat.

Colin stood perfectly still, as though in a trance, staring down at Gerard.

Frank shoved Colin to the side as he dropped to his knees next to Gerard.

"Gee, baby, it's ok, I'm here," he said, wrapping one arm over Gerards stomach and crading the back of his head with the other, leaning him back against him.

Two police officers grabbed Colin back, wrestling him to the ground without much of a fight.

"Gerard, baby," Donna was screaming as she fell to her knees. A female paramedic ran over, pushing people away

"He's losing a lot of blood," the woman said, staring at Gerard gravely as his chest made irrational movements. 

"Do something!" Frank screamed, holding onto Gerard.

She slowly pulled the knife from Gerards chest before quickly pushing a wad of gauze against the wound. As the blood kept pumping from the hole, Gerard made some choking sounds in his throat.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Donna cried, gripping onto her sons hand.

As the woman stared at Frank, then at Donna, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No...no..." Frank muttered, rocking back and forward. "Please, Gerard, please...you're gonna be ok...please..."

Gerard lifted his free hand, grabbing into Franks shoulder.

"Frank..." he garbled.

"Don't talk, please Gerard..."

Gerard shook his head slightly. He looked at his mother, a weak smile on his face. "It's...ok...mom..." he managed.

Donna closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No baby, no..."

He took his hand from her grasp, kissed his own fingers before stroking them against her cheek. As she collapsed into hysterical tears, Linda wrapped her hands around her, sobbing.

"Frank..." Gerard said again, reaching a hand up to touch his cold face.

"No, Gerard, you're gonna be ok...you're fine...it's ok..." he was muttering.

"Frank..." Gerard gasped, his back arching slightly. The blood was soaking his shirt, dripping down onto the ground below him.

Frank shook his head. "No...no..."

"I won't...leave you..." Gerard gave a small laugh that became a cough, spraying Franks shirt with blood.

"You won't go anywhere. You're staying with me, forever."

Gerard nodded. "Promise."

Frank stared down at him, his face so pained it broke Gerard's heart.

"Frank?"

The small boy nodded.

"I love you."

Frank scrunched his eyes up, nodding as Gerard took his last breath, his head lolling to the side.

 

As the body bag containing Gerard Way's body was pushed along on a stretcher, Frank walked along beside it, one hand resting on top. He could hear the anguished cries of Donna and Don, his own mothers sobs joining them. As the paramedics made to move the stretcher into the van, Frank held up his hand.

"Can I have a second, please?" his eyes were pleading.

The paramedics looked at one another before nodding.

As Frank unzipped the bag, he could feel all eyes boring into his back. He heard Donnas cries silence as she watched him.

He unzipped the bag to the bottom of Gerards neck, opening it slightly. He slid a hand in to brush Gerards hair behind his ear.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I love you." 

As he leaned down and pressed a last kiss to his dead boyfriends head, Frank Iero wished for nothing more than the ability to break down and weep.


	20. Chapter 20

He was spinning. He felt sick. It was so dark and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up at any minute.

He felt tight, like he was being pushed into such a small, little box, but with all the space in the world.

He was so light, and could swear he felt a cold breeze on his skin. But it was so dark. He couldn't see anything.

He tried to reach out, grab on to something, anything. It was no use. He couldn't even see his hands. He couldn't feel them. He did have hands, right?

It was so strange, he thought. He was sure he was dead. No, he KNEW he was dead. But he hadn't thought this was how it would be.

He remembered Frank telling him once, how he couldn't remember anything except waking up. Maybe he'd lied. Maybe he hadn't wanted Gerard to know.

Was this what it was like? Was this how he was going to be for eternity? Just something, a being, floating in nothingness, forever?

That was a scary thought. If he had a heart, he was sure it would be racing. 

He couldn't be sure how long he'd been floating for. It could have been seconds. It could have been years. Sometimes it felt like nothing at all.

With the lack of light, he couldn't be sure if it was night or day.

The silence was just as bad.

But it wasn't silent. What was that noise?

He could hear something. He strained to hear it. Well, he thought he was, he couldn't be sure. He didn't exist, did he?

Someone was calling. A name. What name? Who's name?

Gerard? Who was Gerard? Was he Gerard?

Yes, that was his name. Gerard. He could remember that. Yes. Gerard.

Who was calling his name? No, not calling. Screaming. They sounded in pain. A lot of pain.

He didn't like it. His non-existent heart ached at the pain in the voice.

Whose voice was that?

Did people know who he was? He wasn't sure who he was. He was nothing, just floating there, in even more nothingness.

How did someone know his name? Who was it? What were they? People? What are people anyway?

"Please," a voice cried. "Please...just come back...please..."

Come back? Come back where? Where was he anyway? Where was this voice coming from, that he was to return to?

Return. 

Could he return? He couldn't move. There was nothing to move. He was nothing. He didn't exist.

"I can't do this without you...I need you...please, just come back..."

"Frank, you have to leave him be..."

A second voice. Who were these voices?

Frank. He knew that name. Frank.

It meant something. But what? 

Another ache in his non-existent heart. Frank. It hurt. The name hurt.

Want. Hurt. Lust. Joy. Love.

That was what Frank meant.

Frank. His Frank. His beautiful, dead Frank.

But he was dead now. Wasn't he? That's what this was, wasn't it? Death. 

What had happened? 

There was a fight, wasn't there? There was blood, so much blood.

So many questions! Questions he couldn't answer. He knew the answers, but couldn't find them.

"NO! I can't leave him...he'll come back...he'll come back to me...I know he will..."

Oh, Frank. 

He wanted to go back, to wherever back was. He wanted to go back, back to Frank. Stop that pain in his voice.

Pain. Frank was in pain.

No, Frank couldn't be in pain. Hadn't he promised not to hurt him again?

No. He couldn't let Frank be in pain.

But how could he go back?

~*~

Linda had her arms wrapped around herself, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke with the coroner. Donna was in no state to speak about the release of Gerards body. The poor woman was sat outside the room, on a small wooden bench, her arms wrapped around Mikey, his thin body wracked with sobs.

Every now and then, Linda would let her eyes drift to corner of the large room, where she could see a lone, pale body, the sheet turned down to just above the chest. She felt her chest tighten as she saw her own son, stood by the body, stroking its hair so softly, whispering soft words.

Every day since Gerards body had been in the hospital morgue, Frank had been here. It broke her heart. The coroner had been kind enough to let Frank in, every day, for hours on end, to sit with Gerards body.

She had no idea what would happen now, as the funeral arrangements were near completion. 

She had no idea how Frank would cope. Gerard wasn't coming back.

~*~

Ok, so he was getting a little bored now. He was reaching, and reaching, but he couldn't quite reach...whatever he was reaching at.

He didn't even know what he was reaching at, he just knew he had to get there. 

Franks voice was so soft, and quiet, so broken.

"Gerard....if you can hear me...please...just come back to me...you can't leave me alone here...I need you..."

I'm trying! He wanted to yell. I couldn't stand the ache in Franks voice anymore. He had to get out of here.

~*~

"Frankie baby," Linda said softly, touching her sons shoulder. She tried to keep her eyes downcast. She didn't want to look at Gerards cold, pale body. She couldn't.

"It's time to go. The funeral director will be picking him up soon."

"No mom." Frank said flatly. "I'm not leaving him. You're not burying him. No." He shook his head.

"Baby," she reached out and stroked his cheek. "He's not coming back."

Frank screwed up his face, and shook his head again. "He won't leave me. He wouldn't. He promised."

"Baby-"

"NO!" Frank yelled. "HE'S COMING BACK! HE PROMISED!"

Linda looked around, to see Donna and Mikey standing by the door, eyes red and puffy.

Donna was shaking her head. "Frank...I'm sorry...we need to..."

Mikey had his arms wrapped around his thin body, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"D...no..." His voice was shaking. "You can't let them take him...please..."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, as tears fell down her already wet cheeks.

~*~

Ok. He was sure he was in his body. He could feel...well, he couldn't really feel anything, but it was different to before. Yes, he could tell he had hands and feet now.

He was also pretty sure he was naked.

Now what did he do?

Eyes. He had to open his eyes. He could do that. It wasn't that hard, was it?

It was hard to try and move things, when you couldn't feel anything.

He was dead, wasn't he? 

He finally understood what Frank meant, when he said he couldn't feel anything. 

OPEN! YES! Ok. A ceiling. A white ceiling. Where was he?

He let his eyes dart around the room. Well, as fast as he could, which wasn't very.

There were still voices in the room.

Where?

At the foot of the bed. No, not a bed. Table. A slab.

SHIT! He thought. Morgue. I'm in a fucking morgue, he thought.

He hoped they would realise he was awake, before they put him back in that little drawer. Or worse, the ground.

He really didn't like the idea of trying to dig his way out of a six foot grave.

No, he could still hear the voices. They were yelling.

Frank? Who was Frank yelling at?

Was that his mom? And Mikey? Why was Mikey crying.

Oh yeah. He was dead, wasn't he?

He tried to move. Yes! He could get his elbows to bend. Slowly does it, he told himself. 

How did he die again? Oh yeah, the knife. He was pretty sure that the little white sheet covering him was hiding a pretty mess that was now his chest. He hoped he couldn't see his heart or anything. That would just be gross.

As he started to push himself upwards, slowly, he couldn't help but feel slightly amused.

Like some vampire, sitting up slowly. No cracking bones or joints. Silent.

In a moment of sick amusement, he wished he was bald, then he could really be Nosferatu.

Ok, he was up! He could see them all. Mikey, his mom, Frank, Linda...and some guy. The coroner? Yes, must be.

He'd known his dad wouldn't be there. No, his dad never could handle hospitals, never mind a morgue.

Everyone was yelling. Mikey was crying. Frank was yelling at his mom. Both their moms.

Dude, don't yell at her, he thought. She just lost her son. Well, not really. Not now.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His tongue was dry. 

Oh great, he thought. He was going to have to learn to talk again, wasn't he? Fucking great.

No one was looking at him. They were all facing away. He had to get their attention.

He slid his arm down the metal slab a little. Yes, he could move his limbs ok.

That was good. Bob could do that when he woke up, couldn't he? Had just sat right up in the morgue.

How could he get their attention? They were yelling so loudly.

"No! You can't take him! I won't let you!" Frank screamed at his mother and Linda. "He just needs time to find his way back!"

"Frank, he isn't coming back!" Mikey screamed, tears streaking his face, steaming up his glasses.

Such faith in me little bro, he thought as he twisted and moved his neck.

He lifted his hand in front of his face. 

What a lovely shade of pale, he thought. Going a bit grey around the edges. Oh well. 

He brought his hand back down to the table with a little more force than he'd meant.

Well, at least he had their attention now.

Everyone turned slowly to stare in his direction. He saw his mother breath hitch, and Linda pull her hand up to her mouth.

The coroners eyes went wide, and Mikey tugged his glasses off his face.

Frank stood staring. Just staring.

He tried to make a noise again, but nothing would escape his throat. He lifted his hand to his neck, rubbing his adams apple. 

"Gerard?" Frank finally whispered.

He nodded, and lifted his hand to give a small, sarcastic wave.

It all happened so fast, as they crowded him. His mother threw herself at him, crying his name, holding him close. Linda sobbed, pulling her cell phone out, to phone his dad, most likely.

Mikey was rubbing at his eyes, crying wildly.

Frank was silent. He stood by the metal table, so silent. Watching.

Gerard was able to push his mother off slightly, pointing to his chest.

He really did not need anything falling out, right about now. Not that he had any use for his internal organs these days.

He turned his head to look at Frank, and tried to speak again.

After some throat noises, he was sure he managed something.

"Ff..ffrraa...k."

Frank screwed his eyes shut, before rubbing them, and stepping forward. He reached a hand out to stroke Gerards cold, pale cheek.

"I told them you'd come back," he said softly. 

Gerard nodded, leaning into Franks hand.

"Nnn...vvvvr...hh..rrt...you..."

Frank nodded. "I know. I knew you wouldn't leave me."  
Gerard gave a small smile. Well, he hoped he was smiling. He couldn't be too sure.

He really didn't like this, not knowing if he was doing what he was intending to be doing.

But he must have done something right, as Frank leaned down, and pushed their lips together for a small, chaste kiss.

"Forever?" he whispered against his lips.

Gerard nodded. "Fffrr...vvr."


	21. Chapter 21

SIX MONTHS LATER

"I'm really not sure about this," Gerard was whining as Frank pulled him towards the store.

"Aw come on! Dead boys need lovin' too!" He laughed, pulling him close and planting a kiss on his lips.

Gerard stared at the mannequins in the window, draped in sexy lingerie, and he could see the little cove at the back of the shop, with little boxes piled up.

He sighed and nodded. Frank gave a little giggle, and dragged him into the store, the bell ringing and making him cringe.

The second they were inside, Gerard could feel the eyes on his back as Frank dragged him to the back cove, and called on an assistant. Really? Couldn't they just do this on their own, pay, then leave?

"We're looking for our first dildo," Frank giggled.

The female shop assistant lifted her eyebrows, giving a small smile. "Oh. Well...good for you!" She said, almost blushing.

Gerard groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. "Can we just get this over with?"

The lady smiled, before leading them over to some brightly coloured boxes, stacked by the far wall.

~*~

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Frank smiled as they walked through the mall, Frank swinging the bag containing their purchase by his side.

Gerard groaned, shaking his head. "I can't believe you just made me do that. And the fact you made me pay for it!"

Frank smiled, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Consider it my late birthday present!"

~*~

When the two boys entered Frank's house later that day, they found their mothers sitting on the sofa, Mikey standing by the window, a nervous look on his face. Donna had evidently been crying, her cheeks stained by her mascara.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Gerard asked, rushing to her side. Oh how glad he had been that his movement hadn't been impaired much by his death.

He looked at Mikey, who shook his head, screwing up his eyes to hold back his own tears.

"Oh baby!" She cried, pulling him into her arms.

He looked at Linda, his eyes wide.

Linda just smiled, and took Franks hand as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "We got good news today." She smiled, handing Gerard a sheet of paper she'd been holding.

Gerard managed to pull away from his mother slightly to read over the letter.

"Is this for real?" he asked, glancing around the room at each of the living.

His mother nodded, her eyes watering even more.

"What is it?" Frank asked, dropping his shopping bag down the side of the sofa, out of sight.

"The Rights of the Living Impaired Act. It's been approved." Gerard said, wide eyed, staring at his boyfriend.

"SERIOUSLY?" Frank cried, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah...it says...we're legal citizens now..." Gerard stared at the paper, as if expecting it to burst into flames at any second.

"Yes!" Frank yelled, punching the air before grabbing Gerard into a bone crunching hug.

"It's seems you did die for a good cause," Linda said, smiling at her son's boyfriend.

Gerard smiled, kissing Franks forehead. "We still need to keep our death certificates...but the new legalisation means we get a living impaired certificate..."

Donna burst into sobs again, as Linda wrapped an arm around her. 

"So Colin won't get parole?" Frank asked, gripping Gerards arms hard. 

Gerard nodded, lifting a hand to smooth Franks hair. "He won't get out for a long time."

Frank smiled, nodding wildly.

Gerard stepped away from Frank, and knelt down in front of his mother.

"It's all gonna get better now ma," he smiled, resting a hand on her knee. "It's all gonna get better from now on."

~*~

Later that evening, Mikey, Linda and Donna had returned to Gerard's house, leaving the two boys alone.

Gerard lay on his back on the sofa, Frank between his legs, facing him, pressing small kisses along his neck.

"I'm glad you're dead." Frank said suddenly.

"Oh gee, thanks." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean..." He huffed, looking up into his boyfriends face. "Now it means...forever actually means forever."

Gerard looked down at him confused.

"We'll be together forever now, won't we?"

Gerard smiled and nodded. "Forever."

Frank smiled, and returned to kissing his neck before Gerard spoke up again.

"Frank?"

"Mhmm?"

He lifted the smaller boys face up to his own.

"I love you."

Franks grinned so hard Gerard thought his jaw might break. "I love you too, Gee."

Gerard nodded, and kissed him, before pulling away and pushing him off.

"Now come on," he said, standing up and offering his hand. "We've got a new toy to christen..."

LE FIN.


End file.
